Glassy Sky
by TarthEyes
Summary: A series of sequential drabbles following Shinji and Hiyori's growing relationship after Aizen is defeated in the Winter World and progressing along the Fullbringer, 1000 Year Blood War Arcs and beyond.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Title: **Glassy Sky** **aka 17 Plans to Delete and Comeback**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Bleach  
Author: TarthEyes  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-23-10, Updated: 12-13-10, Re-master Version: 08-22-2018  
Chapters: 1: Prologue, Words: 1,314

 **Music** : Glassy Sky (Tokyo Ghoul) - Amalee (English Ver)

* * *

 **Glassy Sky**

 _a.k.a._ _17 Plans to Delete and Comeback_

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me. All of you who are dying to send angry letters please redirect them to Kubo Tite in Japan. My previous fanfic was betaed by _**Chancewriter**_ and there are some excerpts of it, so credit is in order.

Warning: This story is an alternative version of my original fanfic 17 ways of Erase and Rewind (no need to read to understand), but I have decided to update the story trying to follow the original Bleach manga now that has ended… well, it ended in 2016, but I just read it. So just as a heads up: SPOILER of all 685 chapters below.

* * *

 _How many days have passed like this?_

 _The city, the crowd is fading, moving on_

 _Sometimes I have wondered where you've gone_

 _Story carries on... Lonely, lost inside_

 _I had this dream so many times_

 _The moments we spent have passed and gone away_

 _Could there be an end to this?_

 _What I'm feeling deep inside?_

 _You know there's no looking back_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The sky is blue… that is nothing more than fact.

It is not to be a surprise that at the moment the Kidō Corps along with, probably Urahara Kisuke, decided on building a copy of Karakura town to fight on, they decided on sky blue for embellishment of this well-crafted fake city. And if you were to look around in this glasslike kidō barrier, all you could see would be flashes of blue with fluffy clouds making for a placid normal day.

Blue sky came also with a natural silence and tranquility, and at this particular moment came with a smooth, deep voice that made everything sound ominous, important and most of all condescend…. "Such kind words. Just as I'd expect from you Hirako Taichou. However, this whole 'It's over if you approach him carelessly' business sounds rather funny. It doesn't matter whether you approach me carelessly or whether you approach me with caution, or even if you don't approach me at all, all of the outcomes will be the same. I am not trying to predict the future. Your demise is an inescapable fact of your past. After all, that night a hundred years ago is when you all died." It took less than a microsecond after the words were utter to hear a loud push of reiatsu at Shinji's right side. It took him less than a millisecond for him to scream her name to try to stop her. And It took less than an actual second for a high-speed extension type Zanpakutō to divide her in two. It was a lie; the sky was not blue. The glassy sky was red, the color of blood and there wasn't silence anymore. There was a taunting remark from the owner of Shinsō and the sound of her name being screamed at the top of someone's lungs. Wait… was it him? Was he the one who yelled for her? Then he acted. That what was Shinji was, he was a _doer_ , he wasn't brash or thoughtless, but he rather put plans into motion than staying put masterminding everything. So, when she was falling in two pieces instead of one, he shunpo as fast as he did one night a hundred years ago and caught her just like that night and the blonde landed on top of a broken building.

There was something wet on his face. Her blood? His tears? Or his sweat? He didn't really know, and he didn't care. He clutched Hiyori closer to him, repeating her name several times in a whisper. He would give anything for her to be okay; his reiatsu, his mind, his body, even his life, everything if it was a guarantee that the blonde girl in his arms would be fine.

"S-orry...Shinji…I-I..jus´ couldn't take it…" She wasn't dead, but her breathing was getting shallower and shallower with every second that passed.

"HACHI!" And the realization that the aforementioned pinked-haired man was missing a hand, making impossible to use a healing technique came over Shinji like an ice bucket. Who else could help her? None.

None beside…. "That's right. If we have Orihime-chan's power, we can still heal her. ICHIGO! What the hell is it taking you so long?"

He closed his eyes once again. The reality was that he didn't love her as much as he told her when they were alone, he could admit it now; when it comes to the little blonde he was a cowardly, useless good-for-nothing. How ironic, she had been right all those times when she had called him a thousand of colorful names.

He didn't prove to her with any actions that the words he told her everyday several times a day behind closed doors were true. In the past, he was unable to prevent her from the sad feelings that ruled her soul when Hikifune left her. He wasn't strong enough to save her when the Hollowfication occurred or when she was hurt by Tōsen's sword. He wasn't capable to help her fight her Hollow in her inner world. He was powerless at her nightmares of every night no matter how tight he held her while she tried to sleep, and now this…

A solid prove he was not qualified to be her protector.

Hikifune had screwed up when she asked him to look after the girl trusting his hidden public relationship -the one she was fully aware not by the mention of any of them- was enough to make her safe.

His so-called love had only brought her trouble.

He opened his eyes and looked directly at her dilated, light brown eyes, the pits of hell he had called them several times. He was mistaken. It was a pool of honey and love. So, if she made it, if everything worked out in the end, he would prove to her how much he cared for her, for real this time. He would delete and comeback moments in her life with his future actions. Every single bad circumstance she had suffered because of him would be sent into oblivion and would be replaced by a new, better and endearing one.

 _If ya wanna see me make an ass of myself, you have to stick around, bokke. I'm sure you of all people would have a lot of fun at my expense._ He mentally told her.

But even if by some miracle the crappy Shinigami representative had a pound of brain, and brought with him Orihime-chan, and Hiyori was safe he would have to get rid of the person who had caused everything to fall apart since the beginning – Aizen.

He looked up with fury in his whole demeanor. His former Fukutaichou was standing in the air next to Ichimaru. After Aizen, the fucking eye-fox will be his exclusive prey.

Aizen gazed at him with disdain in voice.

"I like that look," He said staring at the blonde holding Hiyori "I feel like I'm seeing eyes that been dull for a hundred years come back to life, Hirako Shinji"

He stood and left her in Hachi's care while Aizen continued talking in a mocking tone, for once he'd play Aizen's game and Shinji; Shinji would unequivocally win.

He repeated his silent promise to her while he moved to be in front of the Arrancar leader. If they made it, and Aizen was long beaten and forgotten, he would show her what she really meant to him.

Shinji was making a solemn promise to her and hellish sandals.

* * *

 **Omake**

"We ain't your allies, moron" and the look of surprise on the other Vizards was visibly at Shinji's words, "… Is probably what Hiyori'd say. Thanks, Unohana-san"

Unohana Retsu started walking away slowly at his words, but suddenly came to a complete halt, made half a smile, directed her gaze to the Leader of the Vizards and spoke to the air, apparently a bakudoh: Tenteikūra, was being used to communicate between all the healing squad "Oh I see… It seems that Urahara Kisuke has instructed to Iemura-san to bring Hiyori to the Seretei, he's concerned, and there is another business with her that will require more observation."

The 4th Squad Captain paused with the intention of hearing complaints from anyone in the exiled shinigamis, but no answer was given. "Do not worry, she won't be harmed and of course you're welcome to come along if you wish."

Shinji exhaled loudly and scratched the top of his head with an annoyed expression "My, oh my, Hiyori is not going to like this when she wakes up."

"We can always say it was Shinji's idea," Lisa added fixing her glasses.

Rose openly smiled "Sounds good."

"I actually heard him suggested it" Love chimed in.

Hachi only smiled apologetically.

Shinji eyed them with an exasperated face but understood this will help defuse the tension all of them were feeling "Thank ya very much, guys."

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Welcome, welcome! I am SO glad to see you! It's been around 8 years jejeje and so much in life has happened since I first published my ShiHiyori stories and to not make this A/N as long as the prologue itself after much time of thinking I decided to read the last arc of the series, I have to say is not as bad as most people told me, but anyway in order to make my 17 ways of erase and rewind a little more close to cannon I thought of redoing it a bit according to it…. So, this story was born.

TBH I do not have a lot of time in my hands anymore, but I'll do my best to try to finish this one because it does excite me 😊.

Just like last time, each chapter will be something Shinji would do for Hiyori; For her safety, her feelings or her wellbeing to try to erase a bad memory from the past. This story's original title is based on an ending from Tokyo Ghoul and the translation of the lyric belongs to Leeandlie (check her youtube channel, she's the best!). Probably I'll try to keep all the songs I add to this story, anime related so many credits are to her.

Also, like last time 17 will be the number of chapters, and I decided on this number because it was the only decent number with any significance between the two I could actually be committed to write (69 minutes or 100 years were just crazy talk), and I come up with this lovely number adding both of their former squads: 12 + 5 = 17… tadah!

Obviously, the prologue that you guys were reading is set in the fake Karakura Arc, just before Shinji and Aizen started to fight, Omake is when the fight is over, but the rest in the story will be two days after Urahara sealed Aizen in his kidō. For my fictional evil plan everyone is in the Seretei -including Ichigo, all the humans, Urahara and Yoruichi, and the Vizards- for healing purposes, and – at the time I thought I wasn't being realistic but almost NONE died…. Only SOME espadas and Gin and Tōsen (***SPOILER***).

Another thing, this history even when it is going in a forward timeline is not exactly connected, the 17 chapter are just drabbles that can go independently from each other, but in ascending timeline.

That's it for the prologue… see you in the next one!

XOXO

PS.- I am currently working without a Beta, so if anyone is interested please get in touch with me 😊


	2. Chapter 1: Strike Back

Title: **Glassy Sky** **aka 17 Plans to Delete and Comeback**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Bleach  
Author: TarthEyes  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-23-10, Updated: 12-13-10, Re-master Version: 08-27-2018  
Chapters: 01: Strike back, Words: 3,544

 **Music:** Strike Back (Fairy Tail) - Amalee (English Ver)

* * *

 **Glassy Sky**

 _a.k.a._ _17 Plans to Delete and Comeback_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me, unfortunately.

My previous fanfic was betaed by _**Chancewriter**_ and there are some excerpts of it, so credit is in order.

Warning: This story is an alternative version of my original fanfic 17 ways of Erase and Rewind (no need to read to understand), but I have decided to update the story trying to follow the original Bleach manga now that has ended… well, it ended in 2016, but I just read it. So just as a heads up: SPOILER of all 685 chapters below.

* * *

 _This fire burnin' in my heart_

 _It will keep lightin' up to part the way_

 _Nobody can blow out my fire – It's destiny_

 _I'll rise above it, all eyes on me_

 _There is no time to hesitate_

 _I won't lose sight of it – I'll make a way_

 _Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!_

 _Not gonna lie, I'm gonna be your light_

 _So take my hand!_

 _Ey, what are we living for?_

 _I live – for – this – shit_

 _We gotta stand up and go with the pride_

 _It's like the run rising way over the clouds_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Strike back**

The skies on the inner worlds of the Shinigami were a tricky business. It wasn't really the sky what it could be seen, but usually served the purposed to provide direction to the host, unless you were an owner of a Zanpaktou like Sakanade, but this inner world was not his. It was a very particular and foreign place that caught Shinji's attention right away: the last moments of a sunset, it was like the sun was dying. The sky wasn't completely dark and there were still some rays of light scaping from the top of the rising sun; this, created patches of darkness and patches of light that fought each other for dominance. The ex-Captain had to force himself to look away because the sight was so mesmerizing.

However, the cracking of wood and ruffling of leaves made him very aware of what or who was around him.

"Tchsssss…" A shadowy figure uttered while she climbed and slithered on the biggest branch next to the one he was standing. It took him sometime to make an educated guess on the identity of this being since this place was filled with giant sequoia trees that made for a good hiding spot.

"How doesss sssomeone like you even got here?" Shinji glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

 _No killing bow just a rude comment_ , the blonde leader of the Vizards was sure now of who he was hearing.

A woman like figure came into the light, her flowy long red locks gave the appearance of having a thousand serpents at the tip, her broad shoulders gave an air of power and might, her full body was filled with black scales and the suited armor took the appearance of a metallic dress in a dark slate color with a lighter gray trim. The shoulder guards were ashen with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. The leg greaves started just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck she had a small necklace of red, heart shaped jewels and a single horn worked its way out from underneath her hair atop her head.

Cautious as usual, he decided to keep quiet for the time being and not answer to the person who was before him.

"You know it, don't you? If sshe sseess you here, it would be worsse for the Knight." The female hissed, stopping and looking directly at the man with an air of superiority, her scowling face didn't waver even if he noticed a bit of worry in her tone.

"Good." The ex-Captain finally spoke, "She is the one I'm looking for." he didn't want to waste any time with someone that wasn't his target.

Shinji being in this forest was the result of an experiment made by some celestial forbitten artifact protected by the Shihouin family -and stole by Yoruichi-, Urahara's calculations and Kurotsuchi Mayuri curiosity about the Vizards. Especially since the last one was involved, Shinji had insisted it had to be him who disturbed Sarugaki Hiyori's inner world. Both Urahara and Unohana had told him that there wasn't any more the 4th squad could do, since the healing process of her inner reiatsu was complete, but Hiyori's body couldn't heal completely for some reason and the Shopkeeper best guessed (because when it came to Vizards, that was the only alternative) was that this ordeal was because of her Hollow.

The ophidian woman moved closer to him and the shaking of the branch brought Shinji to the present.

"Then the only thing you have to do isss wait, ssshe will find you. **Ssshe likesss you** " The woman emphasized the last three words. "Sshe likesss you a lot and if I noticed you were here, ssshe probably knowsss too. I jussst thought I'll give the massster of the zssanpakutou that hasss made me ssstronger good advice."

Shinji chuckled "Neither Sakanade nor I have made you stronger, Kubikiri Orochi. It's the person who swings you. She's the one who has accomplished everything you are."

A sudden murderous laugh came into earshot in the middle of the dark forest they were in. The Vizard turned in the direction of the sound; the reiatsu he could feel was thick, dense and heavy. A reiatsu worthy of nothing more than a vicious Hollow, _her_ Hollow.

The laugh half stopped, and a couple of words were echoing in the background.

" How a-touchin'. The idiot in shining armaw has come ta save the ugly mownkey princess." Shinji's face remained impassive, while Kubikiri Orochi's mouth was a line of anger.

The laughter restarted and gained more strength. It wasn't a contagious laugh; it was one full of spite and hate, a venomous laughter. " Ain't this here y'all's classic fairy tale, but ay wonduurr who plays the villain?"

Then something very fast happened.

A couple of strands of dark blonde hair lay in the wood of the branch. The bitch had attacked him without warning and luckily, he moved just in time or instead of losing hair he would have lost his head.

"Darn good reflexes. Ay were only helpin´ ya ta fulfill the nickname our sweet little mownkey princess done gave ta ya. Ain't that there right, Baldy?"

The source of the laughter was now in full view. Shinji's eyes opened in shock and his mouth separated for a second reflecting the same feeling. He couldn't take the appearance of the thing before him; it was too much for him to pass off as if it were nothing. The first thing he noticed was the Fukutaichou arm band and the Shihakushō, probably to enrage and remind Hiyori of what she was before the Hollow came into her life. But the garment that stood before him was white and the sash and the nagajuban were black, the hair was snowy as the skin, and the look of those yellow eyes was something that Shinji had never seen in Hiyori's, but he had seen it in a Hollow that looked exactly like him. There was nothing to be surprised about this monster; this one was just like his, but hers, so his face changed again to impassiveness.

"Thank ya." He replied pertly. "Your zanjutsu ain't half bad. You take after your master, Hollow." He chose his words carefully, master/slave was not an accurate definition of the Vizard relationship with their Hollows, but he needed it to establish his ground against her.

The Hollow Hiyori shook in rage and clenched her hands at the notion that she was under the command of the little girl, she expelled reiatsu that surrounded the inner world like it was wind.

"Ya can call me Miyori ayn' ay can call ya intruder," she said resting her back against the trunk of the tree that was directly facing Shinji.

The blonde Ex-Captain chuckled "I think intruder is a better suited name for you. " The Hollow was not the owner of this inner world or this body, and she needed to be reminded of that fact.

Kubikiri Orochi had not moved an inch; she only looked at both blondes as it were a tennis match.

" Ay'm only asking y'all once, so pay attenshun ayn' answuurr cawrectly, Blondie." The Hollow stood and shunpoed to a millimeter in front of Shinji's face. "What thay fuck are ya a-doin' here?" She whispered, dragging the words. Her lips were curved in a false smile and her breath was cold and venomous.

He didn't flinch. He didn't move.

"You already know it, so I'm not wasting my breath in explaining things to you, Hollow." His tone was firm and serious, but his trade mark grin showed he was toying with her.

"Awful wrong answuurr" A zanpakutō was approaching his neck in a matter of seconds, but a replica with inverted colors was the one who stopped the Hollow's weapon.

"Ya are meddling in this, swawd!?" The yell could be heard in the entire forest. Miyori's angry eyes were shooting murderous looks at the female zanpakutō.

The clash of the swords broke fast and Kubikiri Orochi moved Shinji behind her in a protective gesture. "He's the love of my Knight. I'll protect him!"

Shinji thought the Hollow would laugh again, but apparently, the word love had done the trick because the monster was behaving beyond rage.

"LOVE YA SAY!?" She was screaming, irritated, and if her face wasn't as pail as hail her cheeks would have been filled with crimson red.

"That little useless piece v crap? thay ...err same who were hopelessly cut in half? feel anything? ayn' especially love " The laugh was back in the mouth of the Hollow " Y'all're cracking me up! next y'all'll tell me he's here because he loves huurr?" She made a dreamy face openly mocking Shinji.

"If she dies you will die with her." The tall Vizard said; straightening up and showing his zanpakutō in his right hand.

" So, what? if she lives, ay'm still in my little cage aren't ay?" Miyori said furiously but smirking. "Besides if she dies maybe ay'll get ta see ayy glance av y'all's preytty face contracting in fury ayn' sawrow befawe we disappear." She was showing her teeth and her left long fang.

"Tell me Shinji-kun will ya miss huurr if she is gone?" The Hollow went on with a mocking girly voice and this time Sakanade and the Hollow's swords were the ones that were clashing with a sonorous bang. "Will ya miss the mownkey princess? she is nahwt y'all's type anyway. Look at it as an oppawtunity ta get rid av huurr ayn' pick one av ya –"

The blonde hollow moved back to avoid being hit with a blow to the head. She tilted her head and put her finger on her chin showing that she was thinking.

"Oh yeah, one av y'all's first loves." She said completing her previously rudely interrupted sentence. She was enjoying voicing those two words and it showed on her face. " Ay remembuurr the endearing term because she hates the fact she's nevuurr been called that, but who could blame ya." She voiced falsely empathetic.

Shinji didn't lose his patience, not in front of friends or foes and it took Aizen continued words and the desperation of the battle to get him angry but hearing someone that had a face that resembled so much to Hiyori's, pointing out something she truly felt…it was like knives in his heart.

"Done ay hit ayy nerve, Blondie?" The hollow replied to his change of expression. " Ay can give y'all ayy lot mawe insiduurr infawmashun on pigtail's mind, y'all only have ta say please." The whitened girl told him. Shinji moved again to face her.

"Shut up. You're annoying." And his sword moved to strike, but she dodged it. The Vizard had known the second he invaded Hiyori's inner world that being aware of a lot of feelings Hiyori may have kept bottled up would be hard for him, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Trying to bait the hollow the blonde ex-captain put distance between him and the girl "I have a proposition for you." The angry white spirit only raised an eyebrow.

"Spill it." And she launched viciously again against his sword.

"A simple fight," Shinji said as he moved back again to avoid getting in a lock with his opponent, considering Kubikiri Orochi's abilities in shikai it would be very dangerous to clash swords for too long "You win, I'll die here, and my consciousness is lost forever…"

"Thay mowwnkey princess dies too ayn' ay get ta cut y'all frawum shoulduurr ta navel like that naheet we met faw the first tahm." Miyori reminded him with the evilest of grins, not hiding her obvious enjoyment.

"If I win you'll help her to heal." His voice was a 360° turn in tone. He was serious, and he wanted the Hollow to know he was. Yellow eyes smirked again.

"Ya have you ayy deal, Hirako Tai-cho-u." And that word provoked a little flash back that came into Shinji's mind: 2 days ago, blue skies, a fake city, Shinigamis and Espadas, Aizen taunting, a couple of pigtails flying past him, Ichimaru's snarky comment and then a girl falling. Shinji had put his guard down for just a second and that was all it took for the Hollow to take him by surprise and charge at him with his defense full of openings. He had failed to comply with one of those warnings he had given Hiyori when they trained together in both Soul Society and in the warehouse in the Living World: NEVER get distracted or your opponent will use it to his/her advantage.

There wasn't any opportunity for him to recover, he'd be cut. The evil girl had won. _Fuck_! This time not even Kubikiri Orochi would be able to help him, their fight had moved too far from the materialized zanpakutō.

He had failed. He had failed her again.

"Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle! Hadō 63 Raikouhou (Thunder Roar Cannon)!"

 _That voice!_ Shinji thought. _It had worked!_

The purpose of him being there in the first place, Kisuke's plan and his had worked! The reason that he was the only who could've gotten away with the 12 Division Ex-Captain's plan was that they didn't need to subjugate her Hollow; brute force won't do the trick this time. She was the one who had to recover enough reiatsu to wake up in her inner world taking the spirit force from another Shinigami, and _hell…it had worked_.

His smiled was bigger than his head, it didn't matter he felt weak from the absorption of his powers. Right there in front of him was a very short, blonde-haired girl who had her short hair in stubby pigtails, wearing a red jogging suit and sandals. The ogre of his nightmares, and the woman he had loved since the first time he protected her: Sarugaki Hiyori.

The Hollow was lost in a curtain made of smoke that the Hadō Spell had lifted, and the same voice who had pronounced the spell literally kicked him out of his thoughts with a yellow sandal. _I love that sandal so much now_.

"It hurts! Why in the hell did you do that for, Hiyori?" rubbing his stomach that she had just bruised.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Baldy?" He showed his toothy smiled at her words; they had been the same ones as her Hollow-self had just pronounced, but her tone was amused, and her usual scowl was only half there.

"I thought that a midget like you could use the help of a gentleman like me." He announced trying to sound gallant. She looked at him dismissively but with a half-smile slightly twisting her mouth.

"There are two lies in that sentence, Dumbass." She raised two fingers. "One, you're not a gentleman, you're a lewd baldy, and two… I don't need your HELP!" The last word came with a blow to the head. "Besides, I ended up helping you, you good for nothing." Now it was a slap.

Kubikiri Orochi had shunpoed next to the couple, she was smiling in the same serious character that distinguished her, but behind that sober smile, it could be seen as true happiness.

"So-Sorry" Shinji stuttered sitting up to recover from the blows and cleaning up his now bloody nose. Hiyori was scowling and looking straight ahead taking in her surroundings and keeping an eye on the reiatsu of her Hollow.

When Shinji raised his eyes he only could see Hiyori's back, and he started smiling again.

"Shinji," And her tone had lost its usual angry tone; she was serene. "Thank you." And she turned only her head to dedicated him a smile. _His_ Hiyori was giving him a real smile; his world could do the conga right about now.

Her head refaced the direction of her Hollow.

"But you can leave now, moron. This bitch is mine." She moved her hand to one side and Kubikiri Orochi nodded, disappeared and reappeared in her shikai form in the hand of the blonde girl.

"Whatever, geez… ya really don't appreciate nice gestures, stupid." He said in his playful voice. "I'm never helping ya ass again".

"I hope that's not an empty threat." She defied him. He snorted.

"You know," he came close to her and whispered in her ear, "It really is."

Their eyes met for a second. She knew why he did this and he knew she'd do fine. They won't have any heartfelt confession of love and devotion. They were not like that.

"Don't take too long." He said in a sober voice walking away and grabbing his sword. "I'll be waiting".

"Do not rush me you ass, and besides it will only take a second." The girl told the air because he had already disappeared. The curtain of smoke vanished and a white double of her launched ferociously into an attack.

"As if." Hiyori scowled and prepared for the clash. The blonde girl squeezed her sword and smiled triumphantly.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Hiyori," Shinji asked looking at her while the Hollow still didn't emerge from the smoke "Since when you can use high level Kidō?"

"Are you calling me a weakling you stupid Baldy?" The girl voiced in an angry tone.

Shinji moved his head to the side and use his index finger to protect his eardrum "Baka… I never said that. You just usually punch and kick until your opponent is pudding. Kidō is such an elegant fighting style that I'd never match with such a crazy, lunat—awwww!"

Hiyori had put her middle and thumb together and cast a small Hadou 1: Sho, directed to Shinji's stomach that instead of pushing him away, kicked the air out of the tall blonde. "Idiot…. Hachi lives with us, he has taught me Kidō and even before that I have been always a master on it, is sometimes effective on that bitch because she doesn't expect it."

"Nobody would."

Hiyori started to think of what the incantation was for the Hadou 96: Single Blade Cremation.

* * *

 **Omake 2**

"Oi Kisuke!" Shinji yelled at the hat wearing inventor while he took off wires that connected his body to the celestial artifact, "You didn't tell me I won't be able to use my entire reaitsu in your little instructions."

"Didn't I? My apologies Hirako-san I must have forgotten" The shop keeper opened his fan to hide his face and then continued typing away into a screen in the 12 Squad Laboratory marked as *56*.

"Geez… some notice will have come up handy. That chibi Hollow almost rips my head off and she actually was able to cut my fringe uneven" The blonde said now positioned in front of one of the reflecting surfaces and examining his hair with an annoyed expression.

His brown eyes quickly diverted to the other person that remain attached to the wires, "Why hasn't she woken up? She looked fine back there. Didn't your hypothesis was that if she was in her inner world she'd be awake after it?"

"The reaitsu transference we did is uncharted territory Hirako-san, it could still take Hiyori a couple of hours or a couple of days to regain consciousness." He handled some papers to an upcoming member of the squad that hurried out of the room. "Mayuri-san also did the calculations and the prognosis was promising."

"I'd have more confidence if you wouldn't have said that." Shinji scowled. "That _lunatic_ almost disintegrated us back in the fake Karakura."

"How dare you, Failed Arrancar?" The Captain of the 12 Squad walked along with his Fukutaichou into the laboratory 56, "OF COUSE THE CALCULATIONS ARE CORRECT, who do you think you are to disparage my all mighty help? You should be on your hands and knees thanking me for helping to get this _boy_ glued back together."

Shinji's eye twitched at Hiyori's gender switch.

"Believe us Kurotsuchi Taichou we are on our hands and knees, but on the inside." The light Blonde scientist interjected and handed Nemu more papers. "Anyway, I have provided all the documents you'll need for your Vizard project. You're only missing your sample and our deal would be complete."

Shinji's eye twitched for a second time, "Vizard project?"

"Oh yes, yes, didn't I mention it Hirako-san? As a payment for using the 12 Squad equipment, you'll be Kurotsuchi Taichou sample."

"I'LL BE WHAT?" Shinji's mood was getting worse.

"Nemu bring the Failed Arrancar along and make sure he doesn't make a scene." The beautiful and impassive woman started to move dangerously close to the Blonde ex-Captain.

A few moments after, Urahara Kisuke was left alone in the Laboratory while he overhead Hirako Shinji's curses in the background. He sat next to his old Fukutaichou grimacing "I am glad you are not awake Hiyori-san, you'll be very angry of hearing all that screaming for a blood extraction."

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Phew that second Omake was a paiiiiiiiin, it took me hours of rewatching TBTP to get Shinji and Urahara's interaction correctly not to mention I consider Mayuri a very complicated character to write, hope all that was not too OOC.

Regarding the actual chapter, I redesign Kubikiri Orochi after a lot of thought and research. Her abilities will be playing parts in future chapters, do not worry. Just as a visual aide, you can think of her as a more muscular Erza Scarlet (+ snake features) from Fairy Tail.

Lastly, a BIG shout out to Emily, that left a beautiful review on the previous chapter. I am really happy to know there are still Bleach fans out there keeping the fandom alive 😊

Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the chapters and TBH those omakes made you laugh.

See you in the one guys!

XOXO


	3. Chapter 2: Lovers

Title: **Glassy Sky** **aka 17 Plans to Delete and Comeback**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Bleach  
Author: TarthEyes  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-23-10, Updated: 12-13-10, Re-master Version: 09-04-2018  
Chapters: 02: Lovers, Words: 3,442

 **Music** : Lovers (Naruto) - Amalee (English Ver)

* * *

 **Glassy Sky**

 _a.k.a._ _17 Plans to Delete and Comeback_

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach does not belong to me, unfortunately.

My previous fanfic was betaed by Chancewriter and there are some excerpts of it, so credit is in order.

Warning: This story is an alternative version of my original fanfic 17 ways of Erase and Rewind (no need to read to understand), but I have decided to update the story trying to follow the original Bleach manga now that has ended… well, it ended in 2016, but I just read it. So just as a heads up: SPOILER of all 685 chapters below.

Also, some warning on Hiyori's language, because you know, Hiyori.

* * *

 _We've been through the worst of it, you and I_

 _I look back on long and lonely nights_

 _From this moment on,_

 _You don't need to hide away_

 _When you are afraid,_

 _Not anymore_

Like a child, I held you tightly

Let me near, holding your hand in mine

 _I decide, then and there,_

 _Although it's unclear what awaits_

 _I yell out today into the summer sky_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lovers**

The sky was running high and low with the passing of the days… sunrise and sunset. The sun was high in the sky a second and in the next, the moon was lighting the dark night of the Seretei.

Hirako Shinji usually didn't think about such frivolous situations as the weather, but it has been a week since the battle in Karakura ended and the so-facto leader of the Vizards had been stranded in this room in the 4th Squad Medical building, and frankly, he was driving himself mad.

He sighed loudly still looking towards the sky and the Blonde tried his best to escape the ruckus he heard in the very packed room behind him, that was supposed to be a recovery room.

 _Tch if Hiyori were awake she'd be barking and hitting these people high and low all over the place for the noise they are making. Well, on a second thought if the monkey was awake, I'll be getting my ass kick for having brought her to Soul Society_

The girl in question had been sleeping at the same time he had been stocked in this place. Never leaving her side for more that it was necessary, even when all the Vizards and some medical staff had tried their best to make him rest, eat or sleep. After her injury and Urahara's "procedure" he couldn't ignore this weird feeling on his chest that made his heart ache. Every single day that passed, he could feel his growing unsettlement getting stronger. As it was to be expected he wasn't the only one in this situation, he could feel Lisa's concern, Love's anxiety, Roses' melancholy and even Kisuke's guilt just to mention a few.

So, Shinji did what he did best in situation such as this, no that the literal bifurcation of the woman he loved was a common occurrence, but every single time in his life when he had encountered a crossroad that he couldn't easily overcome, he usually decided to get the fuck out of the road: Denial, best defense mechanism. That was one of the reasons why it took so long for him and Hiyori to become a thing; Both blondes were horrible at confrontation when it came to deep routed feelings.

Basically, the ex-Captain's plan was to play the role of host and use all the incoming visitors as a particular distraction of what was really happening. Obviously, the gossip about them, the Vizards, hadn't taken long to divulge in the entire Soul Society and old acquaintances and strangers alike were very eager to know more about this falsely accused group of Shinigami/Hollow hybrids, that translated in high traffic into the "Severe Injuries" room.

Some guests were more welcome than others; Ukitake Jūshirō was a glass of warm milk on a stormy afternoon. The highly respected Captain was apologetic and kind to all the Vizards, introduce his squad member Kuchiki Rukia, a raven-haired pretty little thing that was trailing behind him, he offered his division barracks as dormitories to the group and he stayed talking to Shinji about the positive prognosis he was expecting of Hiyori. The sickly man actually made the ex-Shinigami feel at home, as the time hadn't really passed, and this was just another Taichous meeting, business as usual.

On the other hand, there were visitors he had loaded. Biggest example: Kyōraku Shunsui. His antagonistic feelings were a shock to Shinji, he had always liked the curly haired man while he was in the Gotei 13, but the old Captain had come to visit at the same time as Ukitake bringing a singular gift that made his blood boil: flowers, more specific roses.

Hiyori hated roses and Shinji; Shinji hated Kyōraku for bringing it.

What the hell was he thinking to give that kind of present to _his_ girl? The good part was that the little blonde in the bed will never have to know about it since his tall protector was going to shred every single one of them in the second the 8 Division Taichou left the building. The bad one was the racy comment the old Captain had said to him in a very matter of fact tone.

"Hiyori-chan looks so grown up and she's become such a beautiful young woman." He said looking at her sleeping form as he raised a wiggling eyebrow. Shinji thanked every god he knew that Lisa had hit him first before he had the opportunity to grab his zanpakutō and run it through Kyōraku's alcohol-soaked body. Those words were NOT meant to describe Hiyori, especially not voiced by another man.

The nerve he had to talk about her in _that_ way in front of him. If any of his fellow Vizards had ever dared to call him a womanizer, they did not have an accurate memory of Kyōuraku Shunsui. Red roses for a sick person… how idiotic. For a sick person, there were lilies or daisies. Red roses were for lovers, and that Captain wannabe Casanova was not Hiyori's lover. That job was already occupied by him.

"I haven't seen this little girl in so long. I'm very excited to catch up with Hiyori-chan. We should definitely try to wake her up" He said approaching the bed.

"Aho!" both Lisa and his current Fukutaichou – a mini Lisa – hit him for his lack of tact, "About what exactly do you needed catch up with her?"

"No need to be so cold Nanao-chan, Lisa-chan." and a very loud argument broke out, with Ukitake apologizing in Shunsui's name to a rose-carrying Shinji.

"Good night, everyone." A sweet voice came from the door. Unohana Retsu approached the room followed by Kotetsu Isane. "I'm afraid you guys are a little crowded and too festive." Her motherly eyes completely closed and a smile that could kill an army stretched across her pretty face. "I think that if you are interested in seen Hiyori-san you'll have to wait until she's awake, and not come by all at the same time."

Shinji could swear he notice a triumphant smirk on Hiyori's sleeping face, but when he did a double take the expression wasn't there anymore. He approached the bedside table and left unceremoniously the bucket of roses behind, paying attention to the Medical Captain at the door as she continued

"I'm glad to see many people care for her well-being, but now is time to say good bye." The Taichou said, moving her arms to indicate that people should get out. Nobody moved a muscle.

"We are thankful for your concerned Unohana-san," Love pointed out to the female Captain, "But we'll be fine, we don't need the rest. Hiyori comes fir– "

"Everyone… out." The healer sweetly said. "Please." Everyone who was steating down came to their feet and the ones standing up were heading towards the door in a matter of seconds. "Thank you, have sweet dreams." She spoke charmingly.

All occupants of the room had complied with the request except for Shinji, Urahara and the 4th division Taichou and Fukutaichou that still remained at the door. The light blonde who wore a green hat got up from the chair he was sitting on, put a hand on Shinji's shoulder and spoke to the air.

"Let me know when she wakes up," he whispered very low. Shinji knew Kisuke was troubled by Hiyori wellbeing, but if it came to the two of them, even if he felt bad for the inventor, he would be the one who'd be staying in the room to watch over the unconscious girl.

Isane crossed the threshold and approached Shinji.

"I'll let Lemura-san know you'll be staying tonight again. Is it okay to bring you a blanket or do you prefer a bed?"

"A blanket will be nice," Shinji said looking directly into her eyes, "Thank you for everything." He finished.

Both women smiled sympathetically towards the man and walked away leaving the door closed.

For the second time tonight, he did a double take on Hiyori's face. Was she frowning in her dreams? _Nah!_ He was openly losing his mind from the exhaustion, he was sure.

He pulled the chair that was to the side of the bed and placed it closer to the sleeping girl. The blonde male sat down and tousled his hair. He was very tired and even if he could deny it to everybody, his body ached with exhaustion. Shinji moved his neck to ease the pressure of those very tense muscles, while he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He could feel the sleep deprivation dragging him into a world of dreams and nightmares.

But remembering where he was and the fact that he was there watching Hiyori recover, he re-opened his eyes and looked at the object of his love in the face. She was lying down facing the ceiling, with no expression on her closed eyes, her blonde hair all down with no pigtails in sight, a white kimono the 4th squad used for injured and a couple of sheets covering her now attached body. _She'll be pissed when she wakes up._ Shinji thought to himself. A _Shinigami kimono, even if it isn't the typical shihakusho still smells like the Shinigamis. She will be furious, but the Chibi had it coming for not listening to me._

The ex-captain dedicated her a look of adoration. Nothing worked out the way they planned the night before, but it worked out in the end and that was all that matter. He stretched his right hand lazily to put in check, one of her rebellious bangs that had escaped the rest of her hair and he noticed it again. He was tired, he had already established that, but he wasn't completely bonkers. This time she had twitched her nose, her mouth and had scowled for a moment. What in the hell was the little shit doing?

Without a sound, he raised himself from the chair and walked towards the exit. He grabbed the handle and locked the door completely.

He re-faced the bed and spoke with a hidden laugh.

"You know, it's one thing if you think I'm bald and an idiot, but to take me as a blind man is a painful insult to my eagle eyes, Hiyori." He was talking to the air because no one answered to anything. "I know you're faking, stupid, so open those eyes".

Nothing, only blissful silence.

Shinji made his way back to the bed, but this time he stayed at the foot of it, not to the side where the bedside chair was positioned.

"Okay…If you're not listening to my good cop, you'll have to answer to my bad one."

He grabbed the sheets that were covering her tiny feet and pulled them gently to the side. He couldn't avoid a big smile when he caught the sight of her legs attached to her upper body, and with his long index finger, he started to tickle her feet.

Shinji looked at her face that was red for trying to hold out the laughter and after a couple of seconds she couldn't endure it anymore, so she gave in and began laughing.

"Cut…hahaha…It…Hahaha…hahaha, out…you dipshit…hahaha." Hiyori said in a hoarse voice moving her feet to the side trying unsuccessfully to run from his fingers. She was talking, laughing and moving, but her eyes weren't opened yet.

"Okay, I'll stop the moment you admit that you're faking." Obviously, he had already won this argument, but after everything the crazy blonde had put him through he deserved the recognition of the fact that she was wrong, and he was right.

"Drop dead!" She was really trying to run from his fingers, but she knew her normal strength wasn't there, so moving more than she was doing right now or even attempting to hit him would be virtually impossible, even shouting took a toll on her, but she didn't care. "Let me alone Shinji. I mean it."

He stopped his playful game the moment he heard her tone. "What crawled into you, Hiyori?"

Shinji chuckled, and her scowl went deeper between her eyebrows, but still, those eyes were tightly shut. "I don't want you here, get out!"

"Stop saying nonsense and open those eyes." He ordered, moving to sit in his chair to the side of her bed.

"Bite me."

"Keep going at it and I may do it" He taunted. Blushed freckled her cheeks. Well, at least he was getting somewhere.

He got it, he understood. Hiyori was angry and ashamed, it wasn't a surprise, this is who she was, and he was actually ready for her temper. Her recovering status would definitely be a challenge for her since this could be seen as a sign of weakness. It was a ridiculous notion, but he was sure it was going to be the natural state Sarugaki Hiyori would be having after waking up from something as serious as what happened and the only way for him to deal with her would be to stay at her side even if she didn't want to. "I made you speechless. What an honor, so open those eyes already, you're clearly awake."

"Go to hell! I am still comatose. Have more respect for a convalescing patient and fucking leave." She said rearranging the bed and the sheet to simulate she was indeed still sleeping.

Shinji sweat-dropped.

"I'm sure you're close to dead." He replied in a sarcastic, matter-of-fact way. "Stop being an immature brat and open those eyes, I want to have a conversation with you. Why don't you be a civilized person for once and act like a normal girl."

Shinji noticed her expression. Ok he overdid it, he could see it now, he had screwed up at the first opportunity with that 'normal' comment, but why couldn't she understand that he was dying to see if she was actually okay, that he wanted her and nothing else, that her being awake meant his world was awake and he didn't care if she thought she had screw up on the battle field and there was no need to hide from him even if she felt weak. He will have her and stand by her, no matter what.

She kept quiet again, but this time she wasn´t blushing, she was tightening her tiny fist in rage. Hiyori kept forgetting that he was a bastard, a dumbass and inconsiderate bastard.

"No response, eh? I guess I win again. Two out of two. I'm on a roll!" He bragged, trying to sound casual and making her talk again, as long as she was insulting him, she was doing fine.

More time pass and she wasn't moving or replying, so he would have to take more drastic measures.

"So, you are technically sleeping, right monkey?" If he was going to undo the damage he did, it would have to be fast, so his mind made up a simple, but effective plan.

"I already told you, stupid Shinji. I am unconscious and do not need people in here asking me questions. Read my lips and get out!" Her tone was annoyed and heated. She was getting madder by the minute.

He got up from the chair and moved somewhere. She knew he had moved because of the noise that furniture did when it was dragged, but because he hadn't spoken she couldn't guess where he was going.

Silence.

.

.

He had left her. _Good_ , she thought feeling even more hurt in her heart that in her entire body. Selfish morons were not the kind of people she wanted in her life anyway. "Asshole," This time the offence was not being voiced in her head, but actually left her lips. A big, long list of things Shinji was, started to form in her mind when his voice made her jump.

"To be honest I don't think I deserve that last insult…" He told her bending next to the bed and a couple of inches apart from her face, his voice was low and filled with emotion "…I told ya once didn't I? You're stuck with me Chibi, I'll never ever leave ya. Even if I must fight you about it." he moved closer and captured her lips softly with his.

Even with the overwhelming feeling of him, she didn't open her eyes. On the contrary, Hiyori made a mental note not to open them ever again if it meant that he'd kiss her like that. A thousand of emotions passed between the two.

"I'm glad you're okay." He broke the kiss but stood inches apart from her face.

She didn't have enough, not of his kisses or his stupid touch.

"Shut up, Shinji," Hiyori said at him in an irritated tone and she grabbed the sides of his black kosode still not opening her eyes and pulling him into a second kiss.

The kiss broke off again after a few seconds, but he remained close by, with one leg in the bed and the other in the ground. His arms had encircled her tiny body with the most utter care and even though his position couldn't be more uncomfortable if he tried, Shinji wouldn't change this sensation for the world.

Out of nowhere, he felt a weak but well aimed slap was on his cheek. "That's for your name calling and your bossiness, stinking Baldy" Her eyes remained shut.

Shinji deadpan at her words, "That is the pot calling the kettle black".

She tried unsuccessfully to hit him in the head.

Yes, she was herself again.

They remained in this embrace for what it felt like hours, she nuzzled in his body and him caressing her hair and her back.

"You scared me once more, Hiyori." He whispered thinking not only about the events that transpired a week ago, but also the first time the girl was critically injured and transformed into a Hollow. He meant it as a statement, not as an accusation and the blonde only realized what he had said once it was out of his mouth.

"I know..." and she let the words trailed off as she pulled him closely hiding her entire face in his chest. Shinji pulled her even closer if that was possible.

She spoke as low and muffled as it was humanly possible "Umzoly"

He knew what she said and also knew better than pushed the subject. Shinji has known this brat for a long time and he wouldn't love her as much as he did if she wouldn't be wearing her heart on her sleeve in the least conventional way imaginable.

More time passed, and a comfortable silence and darkness ruled the barely lite room. None of them wanted this time to end, but Shinji could feel his body resenting the weird position he had chosen and with no other choice, he moved away from her to the chair, placing one of his hands in her lap.

"Baldy?" Hiyori uttered is a very sweet uncharacteristic manner and finally decided to open her honey looking eyes, and not only her mouth was smiling, but also her entire being.

"Mmm," He barely acknowledged, enjoying her calmness and intertwining his fingers into hers.

A very visible vein appeared on her forehead and her entire expression switched "Why am I dress like a useless Shinigami?!"

Shinji gulped.

"AND WHY IN THE NAME OF FREAKING GOD AM I IN SOUL SOCIETY OF ALL PLACES?"

He would have to think of a way to deescalate this situation fast because she had to take it easy and not to overexert herself, but it would be definitely a challenge since Hiyori was screaming her head off and didn't seem to be close to stopping.

This might be the only time he was grateful for her injuries because otherwise his poor hand that was meant to be holding hers would be even more broken that already was.

* * *

.

 **A/N:**

Lovers: two people that will be together until the end of time, who love and cherish one another feelings and thoughts. Two people who are truly and deeply in love and can't stand being apart for so long. Two people who need each other every day, every minute, and every second.

Very difficult chapter for me to write, I am so eager to write the chapters from the Lost Shinigami Arc and the War with the Quincies, that chapters that go a little bit before are being very difficult to write.

Song from the beginning of the chapter: Lovers by LeeandLie, original song 7! (Naruto Shippuden Op 9).

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter 😊, see ya in the next one

XOXO


	4. Chapter 3: Kabuki Theater

Title: **Glassy Sky** **aka 17 Plans to Delete and Comeback**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Bleach  
Author: TarthEyes  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-23-10, Updated: 12-13-10, Re-master Version: 09-07-2018  
Chapters: 03: Kabuki Theater, Words: 6,197

 **Music** : Odd Future (Boku no Hero Academia) – Amalee (English Ver)

* * *

 **Glassy Sky**

 _a.k.a._ _17 Plans to Delete and Comeback_

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach does not belong to me. If the story was mine, I would have planned a way different battle with the elite stoneriders.

My previous fanfic was betaed by Chancewriter and there are some excerpts of it, so credit is in order.

Warning: This story is an alternative version of my original fanfic 17 ways of Erase and Rewind (no need to read to understand), but I have decided to update the story trying to follow the original Bleach manga now that has ended… well, it ended in 2016, but I just read it. So just as a heads up: SPOILER of all 685 chapters below.

Also, some warning on Hiyori's language, because you know, Hiyori.

* * *

 _In this world, you're gonna reap what sow  
Breaking free from the rust in your soul  
Gotta rise from a dark history  
But I fell for these lies  
I believed that I could start again if I threw it all away  
But that mistake, could've sealed my fate  
But now, today I've opened up my eyes and I feel so alive_

 _What's going on?!  
We've just begun – Everything you've left undone  
You can't rewind the days  
But you can change your direction  
What's going on?!  
Cause I can see, that no one else is quite like me  
A realm of possibility_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Kabuki Theater**

 **ACT #I: MEET THE PROTAGONIST**

The day that Unohana Retsu officially discharged Hiyori from the 'Severe Injury' Floor, the sky never have been bluer, like the calm ocean, clear and radiant full of life, the birds sang their song and the smooth delicate winter breeze tickled the blonde girl hair. Indeed, was one of the happiest days of her life.

Two changes came really fast after being moved to one of the regular hospital-like rooms.

The first one, the one she was truly pleased about: Hiyori was free to take a bath or a shower by herself. The feeling was incredible and even when she felt a little out of breath she was enjoying the sensation of independence that this action had given her. No more sponge baths from that rude and irritating nurse that made her strip in front of her. No! She was alone in a normal common shower and the feeling was absolutely glorious. Taking advantage of her new freedom, she had stayed in the bathroom getting dressed and had put a blue towel on her wet hair to help it dry more efficiently. The petit blonde was putting on a white kimono that the aforementioned nurse had given her and if she was being completely honest, she had to admit that these clothes were rather comfortable.

The second change was the one she truthfully detested: Unohana had lifted the restraining order of leaving Hiyori's room undisturbed, an old rule that had applied to everyone except for Shinji – _Damn Baldy with connections in the right places_ \- and Hiyori knew annoying and irritating people would soon be coming by to annoy and irritate her.

The girl continued getting dressed and at the moment that she was going to adjust her sash her hand touched the scar that was at the height of her waist. To be honest, calculating the seriousness of her injury the scar wasn't as big as anyone would have thought. It surrounded her entire waist, but the width was rather small. She finished quickly and opened the bathroom door that connected to her room.

Undeniably, the Baldy was there.

 _Pervert_ Hiyori voiced in her head giving him a hateful look and grabbing the edge of her kimono to close it even more. He looked at her with his Cheshire grin and winked making her cheeks burn red. Of course, the ex-lieutenant had kicked Shinji from her room a total of 197 times until now, but still, he returned or rather he refused to leave all together. What was that they said about insanity? Doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results? _Hmm. Stupid, stupid Shinji_.

She turned her back to him and bent over to take the towel from her hair. The blonde girl should have thought better.

"The view is even nicer on that side." The ex-Captain replied cocking his head to tease her and watching her firm butt. Hiyori quickly straightened with her face completely crimson and threw the wet towel at him.

 _She must be tired,_ he thought concerned, _in any other circumstance that would have been a certain hit to where the sun doesn't shine._

She kept her back at him but began to think on what to say to keep him distracted. With her change in expression, he would have probably discovered she was getting drained and soon his stupid apprehensive remarks would make her lay down in bed, and she was very happy to be out of her fluffy prison.

"I am glad you finally took a shower Brat. You stunk up the whole place." Shinji retaliated at her making a disgusted face and covering his nose. _Again, with a glare instead of a punch. She's not tired, she's exhausted._ The blonde thought getting up from his chair and grabbing it with one hand as he began to walk in her direction.

She threw him a dirty look in an irritated manner from the corner of her eyes while taking a brush to comb her wet hair. The brush could be used as a weapon in case he wanted to make her sit down or come back to bed. He put the chair in front of her.

"Sit." He ordered.

"Go to hell." She threatened him with the deadly weapon of choice among hairstylists and recovering Vizards everywhere – the hair brush.

The tall man pushed her carefully to the chair "Been there, done that."

"I'm fine shithead I swear! Leave me alone! I have permission to be walking!" She tried to stand up.

"Ok…" He replied ignoring her pleading golden eyes the best he could and pushed her down to the chair gently by the shoulder. Her yellow hair was making a puddle on the back of her clothes because of the amount of water that it still carried. "Stay there still for a second." He returned to where the previously discarded towel was and grabbed it to put it between her back and her hair.

"Give me that thing you little monster!" He said taking the brush she was still holding.

"Hey! I'm going to use that!" Hiyori complained about turning to him because he was positioning himself behind her. "If you're so desperate for a brush you girly girl get your own."

"Shut up, stupid. I'm preventing you from making yourself bald." He lectured her amusedly, though he had to admit that that would be quite the twist of ironic fate for all the times she called him 'Baldy.' He continued, "I've seen the way you brush your hair like it was a hollow that needs to be killed."

"Hmm… shut up woman hair!"

"Stay still and quiet, monkey" And he began to brush gently, first getting rid of the knots and later smoothening it. "A good apple conditioner wouldn't hurt you, ya know."

She slapped his hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"If you want to continue doing this, do it without your moronic commentary."

 _Already feeling better, I see_ He voiced in his head, not bothering to hide his triumphant smile and continued brushing her hair.

"Anyway, I still can't believe you're wearing _that._ " The female Vizard motioned to his clothes with a disapproving look.

"What's wrong with it?" He expressed innocently expecting a yell that came in just one second.

"Shinigami's clothes!" The girl screamed outrageously. But his response was already ready from the moment he had decided to wear the black uniform and be in Hiyori's presence.

"You expected me to wear my dirty clothes for the whole time we're going to stay here? Who do you think I am? You?" This time she moved to the side of the chair and hit him in the arm.

"Why are you hitting me Bokke, you're wearing the same thing!" He yelled at her as he re-positioned her to the chair so that she wouldn't fall.

"I know, but you people are MAKING me wear this," She pouted childishly. "is not like I have a choice on the matter"

"I didn't have anything else to wear, so is not like I have a choice on the matter." He answered copying her tone.

"Shinji you're a complete imbecile" Hiyori replied wrinkling her nose.

"Ditto." He had to resist an impulse to pull her hair to make her behave but taking into consideration that he was her caretaker and she was recovering it would seem rather horrible.

Glares were still being exchanged in the silence that ruled over them. But he continued to brush her hair in the sweetest manner for a little more time.

When he finally stopped Shinji checked his watch and moved to the front of the chair smiling.

"I have a surprised for ya!"

Her face wasn't puzzled or even a little intrigued. If she actually wanted to know what the surprise was, her eyes, cheeks or mouth didn't show it.

"I don't like surprises." She frowned.

"You're going to like this one," The blonde man promised happily. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Well maybe not so much at the beginning, but at the end, you'll love it."

"What is it?" She said, not even trying to fake enthusiasm and looking at the window.

"I'm not telling you jack shit if you do not behave properly." Shinji acted like he had been hurt by her lack of interest. "And do not overdo it on the temper Hiyori, you have to take it easy and behave semi-pleasea –"

"Since when did you care how do I behave?" She cut him off.

"I always have," Shinji said narrowing his brown eyes at her. "But I'm showing you how much I care right now." He smiled truthfully.

 _Stupid Shinji and his cheesy words!_ The girl thought.

"So… Are planning on being a good girl and fake some gusto?" He questioned cheerily.

She narrowed her eyes to the size of slits and her prominent fang protruded from her mouth.

"No? Whatever." He asked and answer himself, "This is going to happen with or without your cooperation…. You can come in."

The door of the room open for the first of many times that day.

 **ACT #II: a FAMILY OF MISFITS**

First, as it was expected, her surrogate family was there: The Vizards. They were surrounding her bed and showering her with comments and sentiments of concern. At one-time Love walked into the room he went to her and rumpled her hair.

"I'm glad you're ok, Bokke".

Lisa only nodded and dedicated a smile while she adjusted her glasses. Rose at the foot of her bed started testifying to the muses of health that brought Hiyori a speedy recovery. Hachi smiled proudly of the girl, remembering her bravery in the moments she was being healed. While Mashiro ran as fast as she could toward Hiyori and wrapped her into a tight hug squealing "Hiyoriiii is fine… ahhhh we were soooo worried, we can't believe you are alright!"

"Oi… Mashiro you're going to hurt her." Kensei yelled to his ex-Fukutaichou. "Stop hugging her so sturdily, remember what Unohana said."

In the seconds Kensei had muttered those words, Shinji hit his forehead, Lisa rolled her eyes and Hachi whispered an, "Oh-oh."

"What do you mean 'what Unohana said'?" Hiyori looked at the group with suspicion in her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." Shinji intervened, trying to distract Hiyori with a fake apologetic expression.

"Kensei no-baka, you put your feet into your mouth!" And the green-haired girl stuck her tongue at him. "I know we have to be careful with her!"

"Oi… Mashiro you're making it even worse! You're confirming that I said something I shouldn't have." The Ex-Captain yelled at the girl and a big argument between them broke out.

But the noise generated by the other two Vizards didn't seem to bother Hiyori because at that moment a fire that resembled the Sou Taichou's zanpakut _ō_ , Ryūjin Jakka, had formed behind her. All the other ex-Shinigamis had lived with the little girl long enough to know what would happen if they behaved differently than normal with the injured blonde. So, Lisa put her hands over her ears, Rose sighed, Love took cover behind a couch and Hachi smiled apologetically.

"BEING CAREFUL WITH ME? WHO DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE? I'M PERFECTLY FINE! THIS IS NOTHING! I CAN TAKE BEING INJURED LIKE THIS AND EVEN MORE!" At this time Hiyori was standing and the chair had fallen by the strength in her stance.

Shinji came even closer trying to calm her down.

"Ok, ok we all know you're 'fine'." He motioned quotation marks with his fingers, "But you don't have to wake up the dead with your screaming Hiyori. Sit down, please," he said, voicing the last part in his old Captain's tone.

The girl complied with Shinji's request, but still, some popping veins could be seen on her face, her breathing was still frantic, and she wasn't uttering a word to any of them.

The conversation started between all the visitors and soon it shifted to unimportant business like the new acquaintances and the new places they discovered in Seretei. After a couple of minutes Hiyori noticed Shinji gave a look to Lisa, she passed the same type of glance to Rose, and him to Love, the brunette looked at Hachi and him to Kensei.

"It's getting late." The pink haired man told Hiyori in a tender tone.

"Late? I think it's like 5 o'clock in the afternoon." Hiyori replied annoyed, but of course, she didn't care if they stayed or went.

"Yeah, yeah… it's better if we go." Kensei said standing up and grabbing Mashiro of the floor like a sack of potatoes, paying special attention to cover her mouth, because the girl was about to talk and surely it will be something like 'no, I want to stay!'

All the Vizards started to leave, saying their goodbyes to both permanent occupants of the room, with Shinji following to lead them to the door. He stayed with them for a couple of minutes outside and returned seeing that the girl had finally decided to give up and sit on her bed.

"Baldy…" The girl looked at him while he examined a magazine Kensei had given him, she could read the cover that said ' Sereitei News Magazine*'.

"Hmm?" He said, his eyes not leaving the magazine.

"Is there something wrong?" Honey eyes had stopped looking at him and stared at her hands.

 _Damn it! She's starting to notice._ Shinji thought, but of course, it didn't show. "Ah? What are you talking about?" He lied vehemently with a smile on his face. She was about to say something, but a knock could be heard at the door.

 **ACT** **#III: The icy meetup**

"Good afternoon!" The head of a beautiful woman bubbled behind the door.

"Matsumoto-san, good afternoon!" Shinji greeted her friendly, recognizing her; she was a gorgeous Shinigami with long and wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips, and very large breasts, she was also carrying a 10th squad Lieutenant badge on her sash, so of course, the tall Vizard stood up to play a good host.

 _Imbecile perv._ Hiyori wanted to scream, run and hide. _What is this Fukutaichou doing here?_ Hiyori had never ever seen her in her entire life. Has the Seretei gotten so bored that the only thing people did was visit her?

Where was Ichimaru Gin, Aizen or ANY other enemy? Because right about now Hiyori thought dying was a really good option. She looked closely at the intruder and it didn't take her long to know things could get much worse really fast. The busty woman was practically dragging a short, turquoise-eyed boy, with short, spiked, white hair that was wearing a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip.

"We were walking by and we thought," Matsumoto put a delicate finger in her face in a thinking gesture, "Why not visit that lovely girl that Hitsugaya Taichou likes an- "

A vein popped in the small Captain's forehead "MATSUMOTO!"

"What? I thought you said you like her and you're were concerned" His face resembled now a tomato.

"I did not say that," He crossed his arms trying to sound nonchalant, but the blush on his cheeks gave him away, "I said… we could be good comrades and do a quick visit to check on the girl since we still have PAPERWORK TO DO."

Shinji smirked, "Oh sorry didn't notice you there Tōshirō-chan"

"Hitsugaya Taichou." The offended boy corrected and redirected his eyes towards the scowling girl in the bed, "I'm glad to see you're doing fine."

"Hmm," Hiyori glared "You'll need more than that to take me down."

Shinji whispered in an annoyed tone. "Bad weed never withers."

"What did you say, Baldy!?" She looked at him with a contemptible.

"Shut up idiot! We are in a medical area with a bunch of 'be quiet' signs! Something I'm planning to put in the entire warehouse when we get home, so I won't have to listen to your screaming."

Glares between the two blondes were being fired left and right, but the beautiful woman broke the battle the new arrivals were having by saying, "I am really glad of finally meet you Hiyori-chan?"

Hiyori eyed her with her usual countenance.

Rangiku's carefree expression got a little sad. "I was wondering if I could have a little talk with you?" Her tone was joyful but still a hint of sorrow could be registered.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya called apprehensively.

Hiyori narrowed her eyes and nodded. Rangiku "I hope it's not a problem if I speak just to her, Shinji."

The girl answered menacingly stealing Shinji's response "No, it's not a problem." and looked at him "Out Baldy."

"Hiyo- "

"Out I said!" She moved her hand in the direction of the door, "And take the Chibi Captain with you."

Matusumoto snickered and Tōshirō glared, "You're smaller than me."

Both men left the room with quick steps and stood a couple of meters outside the door with their backs resting on the blue walls.

None said anything for what felt like a long time until the ice yielder casually asked: "Did she call you Baldy, Hirako? She called me that when we were fighting that Espada."

Shinji snickered. "She is talking about the face, not the hair."

"I don't really get it" Hitsugaya looked at the blonde ex-Captain, "But any way, really, how is she?"

"A pain in the ass, so that means she is back to normal. Hinamori-san?"

"Stable, but still in a comma for her own good. The 12th did a good job with the regeneration of her organs." The question uttered by the Vizards was making Toshiro travel through time to the night they uncovered Aizen's real face and when she was first injured.

The two men sighed very loudly.

After some time, the door opened and Rangiku came out "We're leaving! Thank you, Hiyori-chan! Goodbye Shinji!" Her bubbly personality was back.

"Taichou do you want to say goodbye to your girlfriend?"

"My what?"

Shinji bowed to both and rushed to the room while he could hear the ruckus the young Captain was making at his Lieutenant. Entering the area, he looked straight for the injured girl, but Hiyori's face didn't reveal anything to Shinji and did not bring the subject of what was the conversation about.

He gave her some needed space.

 **-INTERMISSION-**

"Where can I return this surprise, you're giving me Shinji?"

"No taksies backsies," He said while reading his magazine that had been forgotten while 2 Shinigamis were visiting Hiyori.

"CONFESS YOU DICKHEAD! "The ex-FukuTaichou screamed when he had returned to his chair.

"What?"

"Is there a schedule to my visitations?" She said with steel in her voice and hate in her eyes.

Shinji looked at her with an unexpressive glance and then he started to laugh. Not laughing like a silly joke, but practically rolling on the floor at her words. When he was done because she had hit him for not answering fast enough, he replied,

"That wound really messed up your head, ah?" The tall blonde said cleaning the tears leaking from his eyes from laughing too much.

She hit him again, today was not a good day to mess with her.

And then another knock came to the door and she looked at him with fury, but he stood up before anything was said or done to his wellbeing.

 **ACT** **#IV: The GHOST OF THE PRESENT PAST**

Hiyori could hear some rough whispering between a couple of voices and Shinji. She tried to move a little to take a peek, but she didn't measure the width of her bed correctly and fell to the floor with a very audible thud.

In a matter of seconds, a yellow and black flash was at her side.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shinji's voiced sounded angry and apprehensive.

Hiyori put a guilty smile on her lips and scratched her cheek.

"Eto… " a very uncharacteristic nervous laugh came to her throat.

"I'm glad to see you are well enough to be curious at a conversation, Hiyori-san" A tall light-skinned man with messy, light blonde colored hair and gray eyes that were shadowed by his hat entered into her view along with a beautiful dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and a long purple ponytail.

"Kisuke… Yoruichi" She whispered. She had forgotten about the crazy shop owner.

Her former Taichou dedicated the girl a warm smile and came closer while the woman voiced a "Yo," as a hello. Hiyori stood up with Shinji's help, much to her displeasure and took notice for the first time of a person, no, a thing, that was standing up behind Urahara.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was in her room in a Captain's haori and a yellow smirk on his face looking straight at her, she felt the need to explosively vomit.

"WHAT IN THE HELL is that alien doing here?!" She said pointing at him with contempt in her eyes while Shinji was practically pushing her into the bed "And who the fuck though giving him a Captain rank was a good idea?"

The blonde man whispered into her ear. "Do not get yourself upset." And his words sounded like an order.

She noticed his tone wasn't normal yet, obviously, he hadn't forgotten the fact that she had fallen out of her bed for eavesdropping. But when he detached from her proximity, Hiyori noticed he hadn't let go of one of her hands, holding it tightly and scowling towards the current 12th Division Taichou. Shinji was not angry at her for overhearing the conversation or even because she could have gotten herself hurt by falling. Shinji was pissed off at Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Hiyori was even more in love with him for that.

Hiyori swallowed hard. She could feel the tension inhabiting the room and none was saying anything.

"So…" She voiced as calmly as she could. "What's up?"

"Such horrible language." Mayuri intervened before Urahara could utter a word. "I suppose it's something to be expected of a," and his yellow smirk glowed even more, "half-snotty boy."

"Half?" Hiyori had heard the insult, but for the first time in her life, she was more puzzled by the meaning that the intention behind it. However, while the girl had responded in a way none could have expected, the Vizard next to her had let go of her hand and shunpoed in front of Captain with a menacing look.

Hiyori was even more surprised at this, _Shinji had lost his patience?_ Today was the strangest day of her life.

"Hirako-san please." Urahara had stepped between the two men and even before any of them could shoot an insult Yoruichi had grabbed one arm of the Vizard and one of the Taichou and was pulling them to the door.

"Wait, Yoruichi! What are you doing?" Shinji was saying, trying to escape her iron grip unsuccessfully. For a being so thin that woman was very strong.

"I think some air will give you two a different perspective of things. Beside Shinji you haven't left this room in a long time, right?" The honey-eyed woman was, at that time, dragging both men out of the room.

"Unacceptable, unacceptable!" Mayuri was screaming outrageously.

The pale blonde accompanied the other three towards the door and said, stopping when they were out of the room.

"Please do not fight in the hallway. Unohana Taichou would be really mad at you and I would not like to be the person who is on her bad side." And with that, he closed the door in Shinji's face.

 _This day just keeps getting better and better._ Hiyori thought, looking at Kisuke putting the lock on the door.

Urahara smiled and held the little girl's glare with kind eyes "I'm sorry to be so secretive Hiyori-san, but you and I have a lot to talk about."

 _Secretive? Ah? He must be talking about locking the door_ She said to herself in her mind, but nodded to indicate that man should continue.

"I do have a lot of things to tell you, but the only thing I ask of you is to wait until I am finished. I thought wrongly, I can see that now, that Hirako-san and Kurotsuchi-san should be here to help you grasp everything I'm about to say. But like usual," Urahara said taking his hat off and placing it on the bedside table and sitting down in Shinji's chair, "I give you less credit than you deserve".

The ex-Shinigami started telling the story as if it were a tale. Kisuke told her everything about the fight with Aizen since Shinji started fighting him one on one, all through Aizen's encounter with the Taichous that left a Lieutenant called Hinamori Momo practically dead, his own encounter with the rouge ex-Shinigami, Ichimaru's betrayal, the brunette's fusion with the Hogyoku, Ichigo's arrival and subsequent loss of his powers and Urahara's kid _ō_ sealing Aizen.

"You're a sneaky bastard, you know that?" She replied, surprised that his master plan had worked.

"Don't tell me you're feeling bad for Aizen Sousuke, Hiyori-san."

"OF COUSE NOT!" She screamed enraged and she remembered she must tone it down because probably an idiotic worry addict Baldy was outside trying to listen.

"Hmm… but, what is the big deal with me? Did you pull another one of your idiotic strategies and hide Aizen's sealed form in my body?"

"Not funny Hiyori-san." A shadow covered his eyes. She rolled hers.

"Whatever."

"Actually there's a little more. The reason I made Kurotsuchi Mayuri come and why I am here explaining these things to you has nothing to do with the battle that just ended."

"Mmm so why are you chit chatting and not getting to the point?"

"I was under the impression you wanted to know this information Hiyori-san. The reason I'm here is to let you know something I discovered. But first, I need to remind you of an important lesson: The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas reiatsu is the pressure that a person's reiryoku exerts. The difference is much like energy and power. Power is the amount of energy exerted per unit of time. Reiryoku is potential while reiatsu is energy in use. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Spirit Energy by possessing greater Spiritual Pressure."

"I know all of that you imbecile." The blonde was getting bored with his classroom explanation.

"Well, Hiyori-san apparently your body does not. Researching for a method," Her eyes grew big at the use of a word like research, "I mean, looking for something to make your injury heal better and faster, I encountered the fact that for some reason you're not using your total reiryoku on your reiatsu. Obviously, I can only guess at the motive, but I'll have to point out that maybe it was your Hollow's doing."

She sighed with angry eyes, most of her problems could narrow down to that fatidic night where Aizen used everyone as experiments.

"So, being the smart ass you are what are we going to do about it?"

"Actually, we already did it. Hirako-san entered your inner world, and by doing this he transferred some of his foreign reiatsu to your body. That altered the chemistry of the interaction of your spiritual energy and your hollow energy. When your body recovers completely you'll be able to see the difference in your reiatsu, after all, you're a prodigy Hiyori-san."

"Don't call me that." She scowled as she remembered a question she had for him. "Why is Shinji so mad at E.T.?"

Urahara chuckled.

"You should know by now that Hirako-san is always looking after you." His words made her blush.

 _Yeah, yeah everybody knows now Shinji loves Hiyori and Hiyori loves Shinji… how annoying._ She thought.

The shop owner continued with the same amused expression.

"And he overheard Mayuri saying you'll be a perfect experiment in his lab because of your strangeness."

Hiyori got up and started to walk towards the door with an angry expression on her face, her fist in the air and muttering something like, "killing the bug" and "HE calling ME strange," but Urahara grabbed the neck part of her kimono and dragged her to the bed again.

"I know you probably want to kill him, but Hiyori-san right now you had a very busy day and it's better for you to rest."

Hiyori gave him an evil eye but complied nonetheless, she was indeed very tired.

 **ACT** **#V: STANDING OVATION**

"Hiyori, luv I need you to wake up for a moment." Shinji's extremely sweet voice in her ear was waking her out of her dreams.

 _What did he just call me? I am going to punch him when I wake up._ She half opened her eyes and stared into Shinji's hazel orbs. "You have visitors, Hiyori." He replied at her look.

The girl re-closed her eyes and took her sheets as a shield from Shinji's hands.

"No, please no more people for today."

"Believe me this 'people' you're going to like to see." He was talking to her in that tone that showed he loved her over everything. Was he proud of the way she was taking what had happened with Aizen? And the problem with her reiatsu? _Who knows? Lately, Shinji was behaving like a completely different person._ She thought, remembering that if it wasn't for Yoruichi, he would have at least punched Mayuri in his creepy face.

Unwillingly she opened her eyes and took the sheets out of her face. Shinji looked at her with a tender smile and made her stand up.

 _Ok_ _that is different._ She voiced in her head while looking at the blonde tall man grabbing one of her hands and began taking her outside her room. They walked a couple of steps outside to a balcony that faced one of the esplanades of the building.

There, before her on the floor of the 4th Division where around 30 to 40 people, all Shinigamis of the 12th Division, Shinigamis that remembered the short, hot tempered, fair FukuTaichou.

Her eyes weren't big enough to take in what they were being witnessed to. A tall black-haired eyebrow-less man came to the front and smirked at the blonde girl.

"Can't believe you're still short," and he snickered.

"Akon." Her eyes readjusted, and her normal frown was on her face, "Ass! That is no way to speak to a sick person." and she made a rude hand gesture.

"Ano- ano…Sarugaki-san" A dark blue-haired woman with a chain around her forehead talked this time. "We all chipped in and bought you something." She pointed to the enormous bucket of flowers that was been held by a couple of guys. She was so impressed that she didn't even care that there were roses between the gift.

"And there is something we needed to say to you," Akon said.

The 40 members at the same took a bow and said, "Thank you for your dedication FukuTaichou."

There weren't words to describe what Hiyori's face looked like at that moment. She smiled showing the red blush in her cheeks and looking at her feet she responded. Ok, she could admit it to herself now, maybe, just maybe there were still some Shinigamis that were not completely useless.

"Arigatou guys."

* * *

.

 **Omake 1**

Hanatarō Yamada felt really good about his lifelong decision of becoming a Shinigami of the 4th Squad. He might sometimes think Captain Unohana had made a terrible mistake about the seated position he upheld, but the work of the Division filled him with pride and satisfaction, so he had cero regrets about joining the medical group.

However, he was time and time again, for some reason, chosen to be a part of very dangerous missions for which he felt unfit and most of the times unprepared, the excursion to Hueco Mundo that had happened almost 3 weeks ago, was a clear example. Other times, he was in charge of mundane tasks that almost nobody would do willingly, but the healer didn't really mind since he felt useful and could help others even when he wasn't directly involved in using Healing Kid _ō_.

In this particular scenario, he was helping a stranger (apparently a Shinigami many years ago and a Captain nonetheless) that had charmed him into doing this chore; which wasn't particularly difficult or dangerous, so he was more than happy to ease the tension on the man's shoulders by aiding him. Also, he was sympathetic to the Blonde (Vichard was it?), that had been taking care of a patient day and night with no rest for all the time the girl had been here.

So, when the smiling man approached him and asked if he could do it, how could he refuse?

Hanatarō sighed, his feet hurt, and he was beat. The boy looked directly to the darkening sky, he was thankful that the day was coming to an end.

His aching body and feelings were put on pause at the sight of Kuchiki Rukia accompanied by Ukitake Taichou.

"Rukia-san!" He greeted with cheer in his tone, but dread in his face.

"Oh Hanatarō, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Her purple eyes traveled to the red papers the medic was holding to his chest.

He made an apologetic bow to the Captain and smile to the woman handing to both, the white-haired man and the petit woman, one of the documents for them to scrutinize, "Are you going in? If you are, please take one and read it carefully before approaching the building."

"10 easy rules to follow when visiting the Hiyora Monster by Hirako Shinji," She read out loud and sweat-dropped remembering the Vizard he met the other day in the building in front of them.

The melodic sound of Ukitake's laughter made Rukia turn around to look at his Captain amused expression, "Those two will never change," he pronounced.

Hanatarō simply beamed at a job well done.

* * *

.

 **Omake 2**

(By popular demand)

 _10 easy rules to follow when visiting the Hiyora Monster by Hirako Shinji_

 _1._ ** _Know the 4th Squad rules_** _: self-explanatory, if you feel like defying Unohana Taichou, is your funeral._

 _2._ ** _Don't go if you're sick_** _: The Hiyora monster has just recovered from a major injury, so her immune system is working not so good at the moment. If you're coming on with a cold. We will accept your gift, we will not require your presence._

 _3._ ** _Set a time limit_** _: it is well-known this type of creature does have limited patience and will not be able to listen to your yapping for a long time. If you rather not be bitten, please make a short 30 min visit._

 _4._ ** _Observe privacy_** _: just as the patience topic, the Hiyora does not care for personal busybodies, for your safety and the integrity of the Seretei, does not inquiry too much in her personal affairs_

 _5._ ** _Don't touch the equipment_** _: Urahara Kisuke is openly a mad scientist, the suggestion is, again, for the care of your own well-being._

 _6._ ** _Keep the noise down_** _: see rule #1 and rule #1 explanation._

 _7._ ** _Keep your opinions to yourself:_** _the Hiyora's temper was not affected by the injury, so her feelings about your opinion remain the same: she does not care a flying fudge. If you give them, prepared for trouble._

 _8._ ** _Keep conversation light_** _: this type of monster hates small talk, however the mention of topics such as info on the 'wannabe God' that starts with A or the side effects of training in a place where no coufhumancouf Shinigami should train, is strictly forbidden and we reserve the right to kick you out if you bring Aizen or Ichigo up._

 _9._ ** _Avoid fragrance_** _: That one is strictly directed at _Kyōraku__ _Shunsui._

 _10._ ** _Don't sit on the bed_** _: If you do it, just consider the part of your body that touched the bed as lost._

Shinji: "C'mon! Is hilarious!"

Lisa: "You have some kind of dead wish, Shinji"

Love: "I agree. If she reads this, you're dead meat. Injuries or not."

Rose: "I disagree, it's not if she reads this, is WHEN she reads this."

Urahara: "I resent this paper Hirako-san. The equipment belongs to the 4th and the 12th, not to me."

Yoruichi: burst out laughing "Is super funny to see a dead man walking."

Shinji: …

* * *

.

 **A/N** : #SUPEREXTRALONGCHAPTERFTW

Phew…. Some many cameos, so many risks of OOCness, tbh Hanatarō and Tōshirō were the hardest since is the first time I write both.

The name of the chapter is Kabuki that is a is a classical Japanese dance-drama. Kabuki theatre is known for the stylization of its drama and for the elaborate make-up worn by some of its performers.

The individual kanji, from left to right, mean sing (歌), dance (舞), and skill (伎). Kabuki is therefore sometimes translated as "the art of singing and dancing". These are, however, ateji characters which do not reflect actual etymology. The kanji of 'skill' generally refers to a performer in kabuki theatre. Since the word kabuki is believed to derive from the verb kabuku, meaning "to lean" or "to be out of the ordinary", kabuki can be interpreted as "avant-garde" or "bizarre" theatre.

The last chapter of Hiyori recovering, I swear. Next, the whole plot starts moving in canon direction, so be prepared!

Also, do not worry the information about Ran-chan's chat with Hiyori will come up in later chapters.

The song above: Odd Future by Leeandlie, original UVERworld; from Boku no Hero Academia

*A **cookie if you could name why Kensei gave that magazine to Shinji :)**

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter 😊, see ya in the next one

XOXO


	5. Chapter 4: Rolling Star

Title: **Glassy Sky** **aka 17 Plans to Delete and Comeback**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Bleach  
Author: TarthEyes  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-23-10, Updated: 12-13-10, Re-master Version: 09-07-2018

 **Music** : Rolling Star (Bleach, Op 5) – Amalee  
Chapters: 04: Rolling Star, Words: 5,112

* * *

 **Glassy Sky**

 _a.k.a._ _17 Plans to Delete and Comeback_

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach does not belong to me. If the story was mine, we'd have gotten the installment ceremony for all the Vizards.

My previous fanfic was betaed by Chancewriter and there are some excerpts of it, so credit is in order.

Warning: This story is an alternative version of my original fanfic 17 ways of Erase and Rewind (no need to read to understand), but I have decided to update the story trying to follow the original Bleach manga now that has ended… well, it ended in 2016, but I just read it. So just as a heads up: SPOILER of all 685 chapters below.

Also, some warning on Hiyori's language, because you know, Hiyori.

* * *

I've held my tongue but I've gotta say this

I'm wearing thin and running low on self-restraint

A bus stop from home but still it's getting too late

You turn your back on me, so I say bye, bye, bye.

You gotta a fighting pose, so let it show

I wish the world that I have seen inside my dreams

Where everything is fine with peace of mind, but no oh oh

We are stuck in this reality of worrying

About such stupid little things and in our endless rolling days

Even though you keep on falling head first

You always laugh it off every single time

I step on the bus and see the back is empty

I take a seat and notice as you flash a smile

I'll follow where you go

Just so you know oh oh

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rolling Star**

Since the sky was unweaving blue and sunny in the entire Soul Society, the first rays of light were bothering Hiyori's eyes while she was trying to sleep. She didn't have an idea of what time in the day it was, but the sun was clearly in her face. Didn't that idiot who insisted on sleeping next to her know that the sun was troubling her sweet dreams?

The least he could do would be to close the drapes she had opened the night before to stare at the stars from her window (because running to the rooftop of the 13th Division would be probably a cause for Shinji and co. to strap her to the damn bed.) So, with no other choice in her plate, Hiyori half opened her honey eyes and decided to bring a painful death to the Baldy Lazy Ass that couldn't make her a tiny favor. Only to her surprise when she looked for brown eyes, a thin frame and blonde locks she only found an empty bed.

Taking advantage of her odd loneliness Hiyori got up without pain in her stomach or any trouble in her back and started to walk around her assigned barrack. Thanks goodness, she wasn't getting tired or dizzy like last week, after all, it had been around about 3-4 weeks since what Shinji likes to call 'The big time Hiyori didn't listen', a name chosen to mock and annoy her, of course. Her health was rapidly improving, the petit blonde was starting to regain her usual strength and reiatsu control, not that she had tried anything besides kicking Shinji's butt, but she could feel the difference Kisuke had told her about.

Now free to roam around, at first Hiyori walked pertly, enjoying the sensation of being able to go to the bathroom and snooping around the bunch of magazines Shinji kept in a drawer near the closet. But as the time passed she was getting bored.

"It's been…what, 30 minutes? And the Baldy is not here lecturing me about resting and taking it easy." She voiced aloud with her trade mark scowl between her eyebrows. "I'm starting to think that maybe he was abducted by Mayuri," and the little Vizard chuckled at a mental image of a cartoon Shinji in a solution tube.

She came back, not very willingly, to her bed. _What else could I do without Shinji here to entertain me? Wait…what?_ Since when did she need the Baldy to be with her all the time? It's never been that way since more than a century ago. They – Hiyori and Shinji – spend time together, that was not a secret. But never like this. He had been bothering/talking/distracting/teasing/playing her at all hours of the day and night, and being completely truthful, Shinji had not complained once. He had, nonetheless, lectured her and got too concerned with her health, but did not utter a single sentence that could be taken like a complaint, a very odd circumstance considering that he was stuck, by his own free will, taking her insults and punches.

Shinji's attitude towards her had somehow changed, that could not be argued. The blonde man was caring and overprotective of any misstep or sound that she made. And then there was another 'thing'.

He kept touching her. Hiyori's face, hair, hand, leg, arm, shoulder and two days ago the dumbass had dared slap her ass tenderly when she made a crack at him for drooling in his sleep. Obviously, his playful hand that had defied his luck and had touched her there suffered extreme damage, but probably not as much damage as his nose, that bled for the entire day after she was through with him.

Ok, being completely honest his attitude hadn't changed that much, Shinji had never been cold with her when they were alone, but never so often and NEVER with people –that knew them– around. And to the surprise of many that would have bet that by this time she was already nauseous with his romantic treatment, she had endured it. Hiyori knew, and very well too, what she had done to him by rushing towards Aizen and getting herself deathly hurt. And if letting him hold her hand while Unohana Taichou made the last check up before officially discharging her from any medical treatment, would give him some peace of mind it was fine by her. Not that she would admit any of this to him or herself or changed her normal routine of hitting, punching and naming him every insult she could muster. But she understood Shinji's feelings for the first time in her life, feelings he had bared in a conversation that had Hiyori's cheeks go from pink to a flaming red, and that had put stress in their relationship, in the little girl's opinion.

It had been two days ago around 5 or 6 o'clock while they were walking through the vast landscape that was the 13th Division. It had been a regular day with nothing extraordinary, he was just there with her and a sudden change in his demeanor made her look at him. Shinji grabbed her hand, pulling her to the grass in an unshadow meadow sitting directly in front of her crossed legged and said,

"I need to talk to you," His expression was serious, but Hiyori didn't reply as solemnly as him.

"You already are, Idiot Baldy." And with no other choice because of her captured hand, she sat.

"Shut up, dummy. I'm being serious here."

The blonde girl sighed and kept quiet. What was it this time? Her health, her behavior, her temper. _What now, Shinji?_

A little twinkle in his eyes made her guess the subject and she couldn't be silent anymore.

"Shinji you do not have to sa –"

"I love you." It was simple, honest and he needed to say it openly to her.

In a couple of seconds after hearing it, Hiyori took her hand out of his and hit her forehead. Of course, some pink was already coloring her freckles and her eyes were looking to any other place trying to avoid his dark brown ones.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but after everything that happened, you have to, and it is important that you know I do love you, Hiyori."

"You don't have to go all tacky and flashy. I ALREADY know." She said, moving her head to the side to hide the burning sensation on her cheeks. This chat was making her very uncomfortable.

Shinji knew but didn't care. Enough had been enough. More than 100 years secret affairs were not for him after witnessing his female counterpart cut literally in half. Mostly, he had endured this long because she wasn't ready for being openly 'in love' with him, and the hate that both of them felt toward Aizen was a big part of their life, so he was patient, careful and gave her space. But Aizen was imprisoned in Muken and even with a different unknown treat coming to them in the future, he would not let this opportunity of having her, really having her, let him pass by.

"So, you knew, huh?" Shinji started talking again with a lighter mood. "Well, I don't know it, and I want to hear it coming from your mouth, Hiyori." He said grabbing her chin and directing her gaze straight to his face.

The imbecile, jerk, ass, moron, idiot knew, how could he not?

Her breathing was becoming harder and louder. Her honey eyes were bigger and had a deer caught in the light look. And her overgrown fang was pinching her lower lip in a nervous gesture. Hiyori opened and closed her mouth several times. The only words that came into her mind were: _Hit him, punch him or kick him, do something; he cannot put you in this position!_

"Or do you not feel the same?" Shinji replied eyeing her.

Feelings, she was not a fan of them, well she could express anger or annoyance, but love? She was not used to expressing love.

"Shut up, Shinji." The female Vizard said in an angry voice moving her face out of his hands and putting her glance to the grass "I…I don't want to get into this…" She let the words fly in the air without really saying what 'this' was. "I'm not one of your first love bimbos to be lied to in the face." She commented drily trying to pick a fight with the other blonde.

He got up quickly and faced away from her. "I understand."

She hadn't expected that response, she was expecting a bit more bickering and later if he kept forcing her she would whisper the hateful 'I love you too' words showing that she didn't have any other choice. But Shinji being hurt by her reply was a shocking thing.

The ex-Fukutaichou opened her mouth once again. If the stupid words meant so much to him, she would swallow her pride and voice them. But when she was about to move her vocal cords, voices and the ruffle of grass could be heard very near.

"Good afternoon Hiyori-san, Shinji-san." And looking to both Vizards and feeling the ambience the person asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Of course not, Ukitake. Good afternoon Sentaro, Kiyone," Shinji answered in a normal tone greeting the three incoming Shinigamis before anything else happened.

The rest of the hours on that day passed as nothing. The talk between them was never mentioned again, and Shinji kept acting normal even when they were alone, but deep down she knew he was not alright with what had happened. So, the fact that he had disappeared for so long made her wonder if it had to do with that day.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her deep thoughts and not even bothering on waiting for a reply, the door flew open and a green/black flash surrounded her.

"Hiyoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Mashiro screeched while a brunette followed her in.

"Get dressed, we are all waiting for Shinji in another room," Lisa instructed.

.

.

"Hirako Shinji." The Sou Taichou said solemnly, looking from his 1st Division desk at the blonde leader of the Vizards who was standing in front of him. "What you are asking me is preposterous and unheard of."

"I'm fully aware of that." The ex-Taichou answered with a light tone in his voice but looking his former superior right in the eyes.

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni was having a very bad day. First, he had to endure –and lecture– those three brats who didn't appreciate the meaning of the Captain's haori, and now this. The leader of the 1st squad sighed.

 _Maybe I'm getting too old for this_ he thought, closing his eyes.

But remembering the importance of the meeting with the Vizard he reopened his eyes, massaged his temple with his only hand, and said, "You have until the year end and not a minute after."

.

.

The eight Vizards had made the 13th Division squad, their home away from home, taking advantage of the noble and good nature of Ukitake Jūshirō. Although each of them came and went as they pleased, they came back to sleep in that barracks. It was not the only division that had approached them to offer a place to stay in Seireitei while their youngest member recovered. The 5th Division that was led by the 3rd Seat Tachibana Seidō while lieutenant Hinamori Momo recovered, had respectfully proposed to the former Captain, Hirako Shinji, to sleep there, but he had declined. Also, Kyōraku Shunsui had told them he had a lot of space, but the Vizards had denied that offer as well. The last one to try to give them a place to stay was the Fukutaichou of the 9th Division, a serious, tall man with dark gray eyes and short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that led down to his right cheek. Apparently, this Shinigami was a complete Kensei fanboy due to a rescue the Vizard had done in the past when he was a Captain. The lieutenant was so obsessed with Kensei that he had even tattooed "69" on his left cheek. Of course, Mashiro being the smart cookie that she was, had made the poor Shinigami her personal maid, but all the other Vizards including Kensei had preferred to keep their distance.

But at that moment, after a month after the fight with Aizen had passed and all the injuries had been successfully healed, seven of the Vizards had stayed together in a boardroom while Shinji had agreed to have a meeting with the Sou Taichou. Kyōraku being the great friend to the sickly Captain that he was, was covering as host and was there chatting away his time while his lieutenant, Ise Nanao was there too trying to drag, in vain, his Captain to his office.

"So, like I was saying to Ukitake the other day, haoris should be made of colors that would make them more stylish and harder to lose. Yamaji is just being his grumpy self."

Mashiro, Rose, and Hachi were truly invested in the conversation, while Lisa was doing echoes of Nanao complaints and remarks about the curly haired man's laziness. Love was reading manga ignoring everyone's presence. Kensei was taking off and putting on his hand bands to relieve his boredom. And Hiyori was sitting on the frame of the window with one leg falling to the side and the other one close to her chest, her eyes and mind completely lost in the view of the Seireitei.

"I bet it hasn't changed that much since you were here last time" A female voice woke the blonde girl from her thoughts.

"Rangiku." Hiyori acknowledged the presence of the woman, and the girl chuckled. "No, it hasn't changed at all."

The lieutenant smiled and said in a much enjoyable tone, "I heard you all were having a party and I thought about inviting myself! Kyōraku-Taichou's parties are THE best," and began laughing.

The blonde Vizard stuck her left fang to her lips. The previous time she had seen this woman, she had bowed to the floor and asked for forgiveness in the name of her childhood friend for seriously injuring Hiyori. She, like it was to be expected, had dismissed her act as an unnecessary stupidity on the older woman's part with raw language and attitude. The truth was that war does not require an apology and Hiyori had been an easy prey to catch. Likewise, it still made the pigtailed girl curious what type of relationship this beautiful and good nature Shinigami may have had with someone like Ichimaru Gin.

"I tried to drag my Taichou too, but he refused to come." The big breasted woman pointed out symbolically kicking Hiyori out of her inner dialogue, "I want him to get to know you Hiyori. I bet you two can make a cute couple one day."

A deathly silence had appeared in the room and everyone was able to listen to the last part of Rangiku's speech, and almost everyone in the room grinned.

Hiyori's blush covered her face, ears, and neck. "W-what did you say?" Maybe the blonde girl had misunderstood the 10th Division Fukutaichou's words.

"Ah? What's the problem?" Matsumoto blinked a couple of times and had a mischievous look in her eyes. "I thought I saw a spark there in your fight against the Espada."

"Weren't you unconscious by that time?" Nanao as a normal victim of Rangiku's teasing felt bad for the young girl.

"Nanao-chan be quiet, I want to hear this." Kyōraku intervened placing a finger to her mouth to silence her. The aforementioned woman scowled and slapped his finger away.

Lisa's own playful smile was painted on her lips "I was there, I saw that undeniable chemistry and exchange of touches." And she readjusted her glasses.

The blond Vizard's color in her face had gone beyond crimson and she jumped to the floor "WHAT? YOU SAW WHAT?" If looks could kill, Hiyori would have the same number of victims as Aizen or even more.

Rangiku got close to the girl and started elbowing her. "There's no need to deny it, love that strong can conquer all. Or do you have a different secret suitor?"

Suddenly the door open and Shinji's lean form entered the room. The feeling of the place changed in an instant and without a word Kyoraku, Nanao and Rangiku were practically out the door in a flash step. Hiyori decided to re-take her position in the window but facing the people inside instead of the Soul Society view; forgetting her embarrassment and scowling deeply. _Shinji's face doesn't look like good news to us_ the girl thought.

All other activities forgotten, the seven Vizards awaited, not so patiently, the outcome of the talk between the blonde and the Sou Taichou. Shinji grabbed a chair and moved to take a seat with the back of the chair facing the front.

He sighed, moving his uneven* bangs out of his eyes.

Took a deep breath…

And he was punched by a red sandal in the face.

"Stop playing drama queen! Tell us already!" Hiyori screamed at him.

"Stupid! You ruined my theatrical effect!" and he directed a glare to her, but in a moment, he exchanged his expression for a more serious one. "The old man just gave me Central's 46 final decision. We have been deemed as not a Hollow threat to the Seretei, so all charges against us have been dismissed."

Some smiles could be seen, and Shinji continued without letting anyone (namely Hiyori) interrupt. "But there is a catch and that is the precise reason why they speed up the verdict in our case, cuz Kisuke, Yoroichi, and Tessai's trial is still pending. They want us back, reinstalled with full tittles to fill the gaps and reorganize the squads."

"What did you answer?" Love inquired.

"I said that I couldn't." Shinji's brown orbs traveled the room. "This decision is a personal one that each of us has to make for ourselves, so the Sou Taichou wants an answer before the year has ended, so we have exactly 31 days to decide."

"Tch. Act like nothing had happened. That is such a Shinigami thing to do." Kensei muttered with an annoyed expression.

"There is more," and this time Shinji prepared for the worse, "If we decide to comeback, the use of the mask will be forbidden**. It could only be used in an extreme life-threatening situation."

At those words, not only Hiyori started to loudly protest, the implication was quite simple: Hollow powers were not becoming of Gotei 13 Captains, even when such powers made them stronger and have been obtained by accident it'd not be welcomed in Seretei.

"I know what you are all thinking, and beliiiiieve me, I agree with you. However, Central 46 stablished this rule to discourage any other Shinigami into trying to get stronger by that mean. And regarding the choice of accepting or not, I trust this decision must be made by everyone of us independently, so take your time and evaluate the pros and the cons." Shinji voiced.

"What happens if we decline the offer?" Hachi was the one who talked next. "We would be considered rogue Shinigamis?"

"No. They would make an exception with us for all the trouble they had put us through. His words, not mine, so don't give me that look Lisa."

Some other unimportant questions were asked to Shinji by the other Vizards, but not even a strong sigh was coming from the loudest of them, the pigtailed girl in the window that had re-shifted her gaze to look at the sunset in the Seireitei.

"Last thing," The so-facto leader announced with a finality in his voice, "They are letting us go back to Karakura in the meantime if we wish to do it. There will be a Senkaimon opening tomorrow at noon in case we are interested in doing so."

Everyone acknowledged the information and one by one all the Vizards gave flunky excuses to leave the room. The decision they had to make was a hard one and time alone would help figure the situation out. They all left except for two: the blonde on the window and the blonde in the seat sideways.

He thought she was completely focused on her thoughts, so the sound of her voice asking him a question made him jump. "What are you going to choose Shinji?"

Simple, direct and blunt. Classic Hiyori.

He stood up and started walking until he reached the window and moved his arms around her petit frame. "Dunno yet."

"Liar." She still didn't look at him. Her eyes fixed in an imaginary point in the blackening sky.

Shinji moved his face to the side and placed a kiss on her cheek. "So, you and Hitsugaya are a couple, how sweet. I wish you crazy kids happin-"

One blow from her elbow to his stomach made him drop to the floor. "Dumbass."

She jumped again to get down from the frame and sat in the floor in a butterfly position facing his fallen form. "You'll have the 5th again..."

He sat too, still touching his bruise stomach. "Probably. The Sou Taichou didn't say in which Division we would be assigned."

"… and I'll be cleaning the Alien's toilets."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Didn't you listen? Reinstalled with full tittles, dummy. Did Kisuke make you do that? Because you didn't tell me that. I'm sure it would've been a great story."

"He hates me Shinji. HATES ME!" Even if he had tried to distract her, Hiyori kept talking about the current Taichou of the 12th Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"You hate him too." Another roll of the eyes.

"Well, that's true." And she sighed. "You're not telling me what you are going to do, aren´t you? It's not a hard choice to make, they treated us like dirt, of course, everyone is going to come back home. "

"Mmmm… I already told you I don't know what I'll do, and I think most of us are still figuring that out." He put one hand on the top of her head. "You know Chibi, I'm starving. Make me something to eat."

Hiyori's left eye twitched. "Make you something to eat?" She removed his hand from her head with a hit. "Make it yourself, lazy moron!"

He grinned and pulled her to his lap. The girl's initial reaction was to push his invasive hands off of her, but she finally gave in to his wishes.

"You keep pulling me like I'm your rag doll, Shinji. For once can you _ask_ me to sit down in between your legs?" She said scowling.

"And you'll do it, dutifully, right?"

"Yes, yes I will." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "If you do not want to make my dinner, I will have to do yours."

Hiyori eyes panicked. "Okay, okay you do not have to resort to those horrible threats. I'll do it and I'll do it fast."

"C'mon my food is not that bad***." The tall Vizard said with a reproachful expression.

The girl started to count on her fingers. "There was the salty rice, the raw tonkatsu, the rotten fish cakes, the burned chicken, the blue Misoshiru. Do you want me to go on? because I can remember more."

He didn't answer; instead, he got up, unceremoniously throwing her into the ground. "Let's go brat."

She got up ignoring his rude gesture only because she was talking about one of her favorite topics: Things that Hirako 'I'm always perfect' Shinji did wrong. "Honestly Baldy I would like to know how you made a soup go blue. It's quite an accomplishment in the history of crappy food. I love you but even I would never eat your food."

 _What?_

A complete steel silence reigned in the room and Hiyori started to panic openly. The girl could feel her throat closing and a chill down her back. She decided the best course of action would be to stay still as to try to mimic a death possum or to blend in with the wallpaper. Maybe, just maybe by her lack of movement Shinji would completely ignore what she had blurted out without trying or without thinking about it, the three damn words he had been wanting to hear in the argument a couple of days ago.

However, Hiyori's plan was a total failure. Shinji had also halted his steps at the uttered of those words and was right now turning back slowly in her direction with a stern expression that was irking the ex-Lieutenant even more. He started walking and stopped until he was inches from her face.

"You're a complete chicken when it comes to love, you know that Monkey?" And his cheshire-like grin was the biggest she had ever seen.

That erased any embarrassment or concern from her.

That also made her furious.

The downside was, that the tall Blonde knew her like no one else and before she could even hit or punch his way out of this, Shinji kissed her. He did it slowly. Everything went slowly so he could appease her growing temper and searched into her eyes. When they joined, her scent was brave and strong and certain. He took it into himself, breathing her breath, feeling what she felt. He'd never known anything as right as the fact that this woman in front of him was everything and Shinji felt he couldn't be apart from her.

After a little while and more to his displeasure, he left her mouth and resume his previous idea walking towards the door.

With the burning sensation of his lips still ghosting on her mouth, Hiyori rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Dumbass."

"But you love me anyway." Shinji taunted, turning to watch her annoyed expression. "You said so yourself."

She frowned even more than usual and started to reconsider her resolve on not hitting him.

Both blondes started walking in the direction of the kitchen of the 13th Division and the bickering could be heard throughout the entire barracks.

.

.

"I HATE THESE CLOTHES!" The little blonde girl was shouting behind the bathroom door.

Shinji was sitting on the bed and he narrowed his eyes as a reply to her comment. "Shut up! It's your fault for being so small."

A red sandal flew in the air, but because she was half dress and could not open the door in enough time, the aim was off, and it hit a lamp on the night stand instead.

"I hate these clothes!"

He was rearranging the fallen lamp. "I tell you, shut up. Rukia was nice enough to let you borrow them. So, stop with the yapping. Nothing else came close to fitting you." He was starting to lose his patience with the little blonde who had been complaining for the entire day.

"I still hate them. They keep sticking to my body and they are so – "

"Made for a girl." Shinji's wide smirk could be seen from outside the room.

"That explains a lot of your closet." Her comment cleared the previous grin.

"That's the last time I'll tell you Hiyori. Stop the complaining and get out of there or you're staying."

She pouted but complied with his words and opened the door of the bathroom that guarded her against the outside world. Hiyori was wearing a black blouse with a circular wide neck making it easy that the fabric could slide to her shoulders and a torn blue short that showed most of her thighs.

"I'm not leaving dressed like this." Her scowling face and cherry lips made her look even older.

"Ok. Then you're wearing the shihakushō." He raised his yellow eyebrow.

She tensed her entire body and scowled more deeply. He didn't care and went on. "Those are the only two choices Chibi." And he approached her, putting his hands on the top of his hips, bending a little to be at the height of her face and whispered softly to, "ya know Hiyori," and he enjoyed her eager questioning look, "I like ya in that clothes."

She hated when he used that tone with her because when he did, something in her mind stopped working and her will vanished. "Don't even think about it lewd Baldy." Her tone didn't reflect what her words had tried to express.

He smiled and kissed her forehead placing one hand under her chin to move her face in his direction and the other hand tightened on her hip to draw her even closer to his body. His mouth was an inch from hers and the petit blonde had already closed her eyes when the door of the room opened.

A wavy blonde and a brunette with glasses were staring from the door.

"Apparently, they can't keep their hands of each other now," Rose commented amusedly. "How many times have we caught them?"

"Good," Lisa replied "With them around me in the warehouse I would not need my hentai manga."

Shinji snickered, and Hiyori started rambling –very loudly- about people who butted in her business. The other three in the room just tuned her out and when she was finally done shouting Lisa announced:

"Ukitake told me to come to get you, the Senkaimon door is almost done and the others are waiting."

The two blondes nodded. Rose and Lisa left while Shinji and Hiyori gave a last look of the room.

"Midget, are you ready to go?" And the tall Vizard offered his hand to hold.

She looked at him and placed her considerably and comparatively smaller palm in his grip.

"Let's go home, Shinji."

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Who is leaving and who is staying? BIG mystery (#not), next chapter is going to hard for me to write and for the characters to face.

Just so you know I am trying to keep up with the timeline the wiki has on it and one that a reddit user compiled, to try to make sense out of it. I am also trying to include the novels here but is been really hard to find any information on the content if you do not read Japanese. I'll add a link on my profile for the timeline I am building in case you want to check that out.

And BTW In the second scene does Rangiku need to be there? No, not really, but I love her, and I feel so sad for her, and I really want her to have a relationship with Hiyori.

Headcannon of this fic (marked with a * in the history)

*Midory, Hiyori's hollow, cut Shinji's bangs unevenly and he kept it like that.

** In the entire TBW arc, not even one of the Vizards that are also Captains used his Hollow powers, WHY? 2 kinda died and Shinji was injured like 50 times, Hiyori, Lisa, Love and Hachi fought once and at the 2nd panel they already had their masks on. It rubs me the wrong way. So, I am headcannoing it was forbidden.

*** Shinji's cooking is terrible. On the contrary, Hiyori is the best cook out of all the Vizards, Hikifune influence of course.

Last comment; regarding Hiyori's borrowing some of Rukia's closet. Shinigamis can't buy human clothes in Seireitei (No Ishida to make clothes either) and the only people that are a little close Hiyori's figure are Rukia (who is 10 cm taller and 10 kilos heavier) or Yachiru (who is 30 cm smaller and 10 kilos lighter), so I took advantage of poor Hiyori and put her in a cute Rukia outfit, you can google Rukia Dakimakura and the first result is an image of Rukia with this outfit.


	6. Chapter 5: Stray Dogs

Title: **Glassy Sky**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Bleach  
Author: TarthEyes  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-23-10, Updated: 12-13-10, Re-master Version: 09-25-2018

 **Music** : Stray Dogs (Bungo Stray Dogs) – Amalee  
Chapters: 05: Stray Dogs, Words: 5,928

* * *

 **Glassy Sky**

 _a.k.a._ _17 Plans to Delete and Comeback_

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach does not belong to me. If I was the author, what are about to read would never ever ever happened.

My previous fanfic was betaed by Chancewriter and there are some excerpts of it, so credit is in order.

Warning: This story is an alternative version of my original fanfic 17 ways of Erase and Rewind (no need to read to understand), but I have decided to update the story trying to follow the original Bleach manga now that has ended… well, it ended in 2016, but I just read it. So just as a heads up: SPOILER of all 685 chapters below.

Also, some warning on Hiyori's language, because you know, Hiyori.

* * *

 _How can I hope to find a way a single reason to stay alive?_

 _When the shining light of yesterday is a living lie on borrowed time_

 _We run without reason like stray dogs_

 _Maybe you're becoming one us, you could be the missing key –_

 _The piece that will click that's the verdict_

 _All that we are begging to desire are things no one can acquire_

' _cause they don't exist_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Stray Dogs**

In hindsight, the grey sky and chilling snowless December weather, the Vizards encountered in the first moment they put a foot in the real Karakura and extended over 30 days, should have been a clue to Hiyori about what was to come, but she wasn't the one to believe in omens. That was just crap other people accepted as true to explain the shitty cards life had given to them, and Hiyori, she was a warrior and warriors dealt with things head on. However, her current situation was not something she wanted to deal with it, ever. She wasn't a coward, but there was not a small fiber in her tiny body that would make her face them again. Specially _him_.

She shuttered and sniveled, trying her hardest to take a deep breath. She refused to keep crying, crouched against the wall with her hands holding her legs to her chest in this dark room like some bride left at the altar. She, Sarugaki Hiyori was going to dry her tears and pretend this shit was not affecting her at all because, in reality, it wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't.

She had a course of action, so all the petit blonde had to do, was follow it: stop crying, get up and leave this place and pretend four out of the eight people she lived for the last century did not exist. It was a good plan, a great plan. So, why it wasn't working? The flowing of tears kept going with no end in sight, no matter what she did, she had wept and whimpered for what it felt like hours, her hair was disheveled, her face red and puffy and the fabric in her neck was sticking to her skin because of the water in the trail of tears. The worst part is that she could hear the fireworks and the celebration in the distance that the new year brought with it. All those stupid happy people, with their stupid happy lives and their stupid happy friends that will never leave them.

She didn't care what any of those moronic mindless assholes have chosen. She was done with them. After 110 years she had decided, she hated Shinigamis the most over humans, and now, half of the people who thought were her family were part of them.

A knock on the wooden part of the shōji interrupted her thoughts and misery.

"Hiyori-san, is everything okay? You have been there an awfully long time. I want to give you your space but know that I'll be up all night in case you want to come out. Tessai prepared osechi ryori and I know you like it." The ex-Captain of the 12 paused for a moment and exhaled, "But if you want to stay there, is also fine."

She made a drowning noise that sounded like someone killed a chicken and half mutter she was all right. The girl was sure that her voice sounded everything but. Still, more than a century of experience on knowing her, have given the hat wearing man insight that forcing Hiyori to come out or even confronting her about her state of mind would be a bad idea. Subsequently, the scientist decided to let her be and physically leave her alone. The girl could clearly hear Kisuke's steps drawing away from the room where she had barricaded herself.

To be completely honest, deep down and ignoring her own self-pity, she felt bad for ruining his former Taichous new year's but at the second everything happened she entered into shock and didn't know what to do or where to go and her subconscious had brought her to Urahara's shop and taking in consideration everything that ended up and how it transpired, her choice had been the correct one.

Hiyori tried her hardest to steady her breathing by pinching her lower lip with her overgrown fang, but she ended up doing it so hard that she could taste the faintest tang of blood. She hated feeling this way, like a broken thing. It just gave her too many flashbacks to a time where another person had left her. Maybe, after all, this is who she was. The person who stayed behind, the one who others left, even when they have promised they wouldn't, and the mature thing to do would be to made terms with it.

She got up from the corner where she was curled up and cleaned her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled once more. Unfortunately, she could remember as clear as day the beginning of this end and at this point in time, she'd give anything to be able to forget, to avoid the hollow feeling in her chest. The girl laughed while the contained tears overboard and started falling once more. Everything had gone to shit 28 days ago.

.

.

 _December 3_ _rd_ _: Farewell Symphony_

It had been 3 days since all the Vizards had come back to Karakura Town and it had been 3 days since Hiyori really felt like she was home. If this feeling didn't make it clear she no longer belonged in that Hell others called Soul Society, she didn't know how much clear it could be.

There was nothing to think about, no need to even consider the idiotic possibility of coming back. Shinji should have just taken that old man proposal and shove it directly up his ass in the name of all the Vizards in the second he dared to suggest it. _Coming back ha! How stupid! And for what?_ The hate for the Shinigamis was not only something that she had professed, but it was also, something all shared as victims of the ruthless unmoving rules of that dreadful place. She couldn't even understand why and how Kisuke helped that pile of trash society.

Dicks.

Hiyori left her room since it was early in the morning, she even might have been the only one up at this hour. Her face relaxed, absent her usual scowl, her hair already in pigtails and a new red track suit on her small frame. The blonde was making her way through the hallways that ran through the sleeping quarters with the kitchen in mind. When out of nowhere, a thing came flying out of Rose's bedroom and crashed with the already broken rock wall, making a loud noise and missing Hiyori's recovered body by an inch.

The first thing she could see was a yellow flash surrounding her a couple of seconds after the noise. "Are you okay!?" Shinji had come out from the same door she did and looked agitated while he checked for mortal injuries and counted her body parts.

"Get off me, Hage Shinji." She pulled his hands away from her body and push his face to the side hard to make her point, "I am perfectly fine."

At the tumultuous sounds, all of the other Vizards that were sleep started to exit their rooms, some fully dressed, others with pajamas and sluggish expressions. And they gathered around the object in pieces next to the wall.

Mashiro in her green unicorn nightclothes pouted and blinked a couple of times moving her head to the side, while she gave the broken item a questioning look, "Was that…"

"Leave it there." Lisa's menacing voice sounded from the open door where the object had flown. Her eyes looked baggy from lack of sleep, her checks red from fury and her scowl could rival Hiyori's.

Shinji ignored her demeanor and got in her direct line of vision with an angry tone, "Oi Lisa, be careful. Your little stunt there almost hits the Midget."

Hiyori grabbed the tall man's hand and dragged him behind her almost dislocating his shoulder, "I DO NOT need you to fight my battles for me, you Imbecile Baldy. Oi! Lisa! You almost kill me with this shitty thing! What is it anyway?" She walked to the opposite direction where the woman with glasses was and crouched next to Mashiro to examine the object, picking up one brown wooded part of Rose's very expensive 1940 Blueridge guitar. Hiyori's eyes got big at the sight of it. This was the guitar he never let anyone touch, he cleaned and dusted that thing every day without failure. It was without a doubt his most precious possession and now it was nothing more than irregular kindling.

Lisa ignored everyone and just walked passed them stopping in front of the wrecked instrument. The atmosphere felt charged and no one was even speaking anymore. The brunette scowled even more and draw a very auditable breath before spitting into the object she had destroyed. "Shinigamis."

Hiyori couldn't quite understand what was happening. She was mad at the Shinigamis? There we´re not a Shinigami on sight. This place was the warehouse, their warehouse. It was their home and their base, their sanctuary, protected by magical Kidō barriers. No Shinigami could even access this place without them knowing it. Besides, this action was even more surprising specially coming from Lisa, she was the one who was the friendliest with them, thru her having that peculiar relationship with womanizer-Taichou. She had never professed any loading or ill feelings towards them, nothing more than the usual stuff. Also, her personality was very calm and collected, serious but never filled with rage. To broke something so precious to Rose would have been something more in character with Hiyori.

That's when the realization came.

Lisa's raged expression and actions; Rose was choosing _them_.

Hiyori's face changed to open fury. Her freckles in her checks looked barely visible through her flushed angry cheeks. She stumped her way to the open bedroom where Otoribashi Rojuro was looking directly at the floor.

At the sight of the very tall man, Hiyori pushed him to her level by the lapel of his dress coat. "You're fucking going?! You have to be shitting me!"

He at least had the decency to look mortified, "You don't understand Hiyori. I worked very hard to get where I was. The academy was a nightmare for me, I had to be more good than everyone else to get an average result. It took me more than 80 years to become a Captain. No one believed I could and I went and did it! I became a Captain! I cannot miss this opportunity to come back. They apologized, they didn't have all the facts when they took the decision; it was uncharted territory. If I'd been in their place, I would have thought we were monsters too. Also, the division needs me. Can you imagine what Ichimaru might have done to all of them?" He still couldn't look directly at her, so he faced the shadows outside the door, "I didn't know how to tell you guys, that's why I told her first. I thought she would understand, I thought Lisa would be on my side and we would tell you all together."

Hiyori was trembling and couldn't register the male's word, she was going to kill him, this pathetic excuse of a soul. He was nothing more than garbage, coward, power hungry trash. The girl clenched his black suit harder and was ready to hit him, really hit him when she felt a large hand engulfing hers.

"That's enough, Hiyori." Shinji was addressing her with his authoritative voice. All other members of the house gathered just outside the doorframe, peeking into the room. "We said each of us, would choose what to do. If Rose has decided to leave, he's within his right."

The petit blonde let go of the apologizing male forcefully, throwing him into the hard floor and directed a murderous look at Shinji, who extended a hand to Rose to help him up. Hiyori in a copy of Lisa's actions, advance two steps and spit into the ground next to the scruffy man, "Filthy Shinigami." The youngest member of the Vizards used her shunpo and disappeared from sight.

Shinji exhaled deeply and looked around directing his instructions to the others. "Nothing else to see here guys. Let's just continue with the daily stuff."

The whole gang ignored the blonde and surrounded Rose to make questions or expressed concerns on his decision; Hachi had actually gathered the pieces of the guitar in his hands and was offering his help in gluing it back together. Shinji noticed that out of everyone, Love didn't approach the now Captain of the Gotei but stood behind leveling spaces with the leader of the Vizards and after a few moments decided to move even closer to him with a stern expression, "Don't you think you should go after her?"

"Nah. She will calm down eventually, you know how she is."

He raised an eyebrow, "This is Hiyori we are talking about, Shinji. And you were supposed to begin working on- "

"I know, I know," He massaged his temple in frustration. "I'll fetch the demon monkey. Why do I always get this crappy job?" Shinji started to walk away from the scene with one destination already in his mind.

"Love…" this time both males were looking at each other eyes and all comedy was erased in their faces, "Do not bring *that* out in the open again." And with that, the blonde followed Hiyori's reiatsu.

.

Karakura Town was a small city with some advantages of a larger one, so there were just a couple of buildings that were tall enough for Hiyori to feel comfortable climbing to the top. This was a very common occurrence and after dealing with her more times than he could remember, Shinji knew she looked for higher ground every time she was upset.

 _For a girl that kicks me every single time I call her a monkey, she behaves so much like that animal that hurts_. Shinji thought while checking the rooftop of the Karakura news channel. He looked to the side entrance of the rooftop, next to the rail and there she was, sitting in a very dangerous position with her feet soaring in the air, her butt on the steel banister, her attention into the blue sky and her hair flying in the December air, red decorated her cheeks since she wasn't wearing anything more than that stupid red jacket she loved so much, and the weather had already changed into coldness even though the sun was out.

He tried to move as fast and as feline as possible to get unnoticed by her, positioning behind her body and enveloping her in his arms, in the warmest hug he could muster, "Here you are. You left so fast that we didn't have breakfast, Chibi."

"SHINJI!" she fought hard to try to get him off of her, "Let me go, you stupid brainless Baldy!" She was still pretty mad, but even more than that she was frustrated. Why has Rose considered this stupid offer? Weren't they a united front? Wasn't everyone happy living all together here? She felt confused and didn't quite get the appeal of going back. It was ridiculous, stupid, humiliating, and embarrassing.

"Nop, I haven't gotten you for myself in a while and even when I do, you get all grouchy. So, I am not missing my chance." He kissed her freckled cheek with affection. "Besides, I want to talk about what just happened."

A grunt was her only response and he let the silence lingered for a while, the best way of getting Hiyori to talk was to let her stew on her brain for a while and then she would just blurt out her thoughts. Also, the tiny girl had stopped fidgeting under his arms and was starting to snuggle her head against him.

"You're so cold, Monkey. Is going to snow at any moment and you didn't grab your jacket."

"How can you be on his side? He's betraying us." She either didn't listen or ignored his words about the weather.

"This is not about sides," He ruffled her hair and taking advantage of her vulnerability, he turned her around while still holding her close, letting her face get warmer with the heat radiating from his neck, "Is about understanding that each of us, is different. We spent more than 100 years together united by what Aizen did to us. But this is a chance to get a clean slate. So, I can understand Roses' position, that is all."

She looked up at him still angrily.

"It is called empathy. It's a basic human ability. You should try it once in a while Hiyori-chan." The girl rolled her eyes at the honorific. "You may think all of us think as you do. But as proven by today little scene, we should all consider this offer. And you can't act out every single time, one of the guys decide to choose an option you don't like."

She behaved childish sometimes, she knew and didn't care, "Why not? Who is going to stop me? You? And every time? Who else is leaving? You know something don't you, you stupid bastard?"

"No. I do not. But IF there are more. You just can't."

She hit him without force in his chest, while she snaked her other arm inside his tick green winter coat and he adjusted his tight grip on her. She was starting to feel the effects of the chill in her body now that the anger was subsiding.

"What about you?" It was a simple question and what mattered most to her in this situation.

He replied fast as to cut the conversation short, "I already told you. Dunno."

.

.

 _December 16_ _th_ _: Godspeed Laughter and Strength_

The past few days have all gone incredible slow and painful for everyone involved in this mess. Rose had packed the majority of his belongings into boxes that Kisuke would help, for a particular amount, get to Soul Society, and those remained in his vacant room. The wavy blonde had left two days after that early morning incident, giving, the disarray of the 3rd squad, as a reason for his premature departure. He was now part of the Gotei 13 and no longer a member of the Vizards and in Hiyori and Lisa's opinion, he was not welcome anymore.

Other than that, life has returned to the natural state for the Ex-Shinigamis. The youngest member's recovery was all smooth sales and sunshine; she had no problem anymore walking, running or in any other type of physical activity and after more than 15 days in Karakura, now Hiyori was ready to train, to actually fight, and to use her sword for the first time since she dropped it during the battle against Aizen.

At this time, she was located in the big rocky underground train facility built by the Urahara team for them to use exclusively. Being there, standing looking at the empty fake sky gave her a flashback of moments that she had sworn she had erased from her memory. Like that time when she had to have a special Kidō class with an imbecile of a teacher or when Hikifune insisted on her having extra training with her zanjutsu or even the time she had improved her hohō until the point that she learned how to shunpo with Shinji, no thanks to him of course; he was just there clogging.

Freaking Shinigamis and freaking memories of when she was one.

Even if she hated them, lately with the time she spent in the Seretei and the proposal hanging over her head, she was starting to remember what it was like to be one, and she was sure most of the other Vizards were experiencing pretty much the same; the resemblance of the sensation of belonging that she felt in the short time she passed in that dreadful, full of memories place and how she felt over 100 years ago - it was undeniable. And even when she voiced nothing less than loading and disgust for them, she could not avoid the internal thoughts of what would be like to return to her previous self, the previous self that did not have a Hollow inside.

The sound of the electric stairs plummeting down and kicking of dust woke her up from her thoughts and made her look at her future training partner who was walking towards her with his hands behind his back.

"You sure did take your sweet time. I've been here waiting for you for over half an hour." She scolded him "You're lucky I needed you to bring Kubikiri Orochi because otherwise, I wouldn't have waited at all."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You are too impatient…as always."

Hiyori could already hear Shinji's exasperation and over worried behavior, in the six words, he had uttered. He had already opposed loudly to her doing the training, but after hours of her whining, 48 hits to the head and the constant reassurance that for once she'll listen to him, they were going to try Kidō while moving, a little of zanjutsu and Hiyori's specialty, hakuda at the end. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal training.

"Shut up Baldy! What took you so long? And where is my zanpakutō? You were supposed to get it, remember?" Even if she was enjoying the place, she was eager to start.

He looked at her straight in the eyes, shrugged and replied, "Still in maintenance."

"WHAT?" Her glance changed into anger and suspicion. "You're lying. I can see it in your face. Even a lazy bum like Kisuke is able to repair zanpakutō in all the time I was kidnapped by the fucking Shinigamis!"

He ignored her complains and threw her what he had been carrying behind his back.

"A wooden katana?" She said with surprise.

Shinji moved his fake sword to stand on guard. "We are starting with these."

Yes, the lack of answer and his position were confirmations that the imbecile was lying to her face.

"Who do you think I am?" She yelled at him and scowled deeply. Hiyori felt insulted. She had, past tense, recovered. She had already faced that fact, but to make her start and practice with sword 101? It was a clear and blunt offense.

He didn't answer but grabbed his own wooden sword in an offensive move and in one skillful swing, and with practically no resistance on her part, Hiyori's fake zanpakutō was on the floor and he was aiming at her chest.

"I think you are an immature little brat that does not know the extent of her healed injury." He voiced in an irritated tone.

She was glaring even more with fury in her eyes, scratch the insulted part, she felt completely beaten and humiliated not only because he disarmed in one movement but also because of his words. Her entire body was trembling in rage and her fists were closed containing her response at his actions.

Shinji knew that his words were heavy on her, but since the moment she had voiced that she wanted, no, that she demanded to start training he had decided that there will be no more concessions, no more whims and no more faking his lack of strength to not make her feel bad. If he was going to let her go on fighting as a Shinigami, or as a Vizard, she would have to be stronger, not only physically and in reiatsu, but also mentally. Because make no mistake, Sarugaki Hiyori may act tough and stone faced, however, out of everyone she was the more sensitive and fragile. And he had decided, making her sturdier was his job whether they were here or in any other place. Subsequently, the course of action it'd be to make her grow a thicker skin, not any other Shinigami fight art.

"I also think you're potentially good, but you can only get so far with those skills because they're the same that I and many others have seen when it comes to you since you left the Academy." His words were aimed properly. It was an insult but not completely direct, but he knew she would take it as the greatest of the offenses because the de facto leader of the Vizards was messing with her fighting abilities.

It took her no more than a second to grab her wooden zanpakutō and crash it fiercely against Shinji's. Her golden eyes were completely narrowed.

"Potentially good?" She repeated his words venomously. "I'm stronger than almost all the lieutenants in that shitty place and most of us." Shinji broke the crash and she avoided one of his blows. "And you dare calling me potentially good?"

It happened again in just one movement, her sword was on the ground and Shinji's was on her chest.

"If this had been a real fight, I would have killed you twice, Hiyori." He wasn't yelling, but his goofy tone was missing and was replaced by a somber one. "You are not concentrating enough." And he lowered his katana.

"How do you expect me to concentrate if you don't shut up!" She was bluntly yelling at him, forgetting the training or her wooden weapon.

Shinji raised one more time his fake zanpakutō and poked her chest. "And this would have been the third."

She opened her eyes as wide as it was humanly possible, opened her mouth but closed it again, gasped and turned around starting to walk away.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she was beginning to get away from the training grounds.

Her eyes were half closed, and her glance was directed to her feet, and when she replied her voice was echoed by melancholy. "Ok Shinji I get it…I'm not ready. I would not try to rush my training." And she continued to leave in the direction of her bedroom.

"BAKA!" This time it was a yell.

He had shunpoed before her. His legs back, completely straight, his mouth had become a thin line and his eyes had sparks in them. Hirako Shinji was fuming. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing; she was giving up when he had pushed her just a little? Who was this girl before him? Because the Hiyori he knew punched, kicked and crashed her zanpakutō or even her fist before giving up, especially for something as small as his comment.

The old Hiyori would have taken her wooden sword and hit him in the head for not playing by the rules or at least would have given the finger and a sassy response. But she wouldn't just walk away as if she had committed the worst of the sins.

"Answer me this." And he clutched her arm with his left hand to make her look at him. "Why were you hurt in the battle against Aizen?" He needed her to snap out of this to realize on her own that for her to be able to be in a battle again she would have to be a warrior prepared for comments that could hurt her ego or even the feelings of her comrades.

But the complete opposite of what he wanted happened. Hiyori swallowed hard and audible, redirecting her honey eyes to the side, finding the blue sky interesting. "Why do you want me to say something you already know?" Her voice was still a whisper.

He clutched her arm even tighter.

"Shinji you are hurt-"

"Answer me!"

Shinji didn't yell, at least not like he was doing at that moment. He had lectured her practically all her life, even more than Hikifune did, but he never shouted at her. Thus, what was different this time? She just couldn't understand what was happening, why he was so mad all of the sudden. This was nothing more than training.

"Why was I hurt? Because I didn't listen to you." Her tone, eyes and entire face was still unrecognizable. A complete shadow of her normal self.

"Answer me what you think, not what you think I want to hear." He had stopped grabbing her arm as tight as he was before, but still keeping a firm grip on her. The blonde would not let her run away from this.

"Why are you doing this to me, Shinji?" A drown sob escaped her and she shoved an angry tear away fiercely with one of her hands. Hiyori was not sad, she was furious. "Don't you see I have feelings too, asshole!?" She would not take this treatment from anyone, not even the imbecile that supposedly loved her.

Consequently, she vented…

"You want to know what I think?! I think I was brash and that I didn't think. That I just acted because he kept insulting us! Speaking to us as if we were trash! His fucking trash! Yes, I got hurt but a part of me does not regret doing something about it because you did not move Shinji! YOU JUST STOOD UP AND TOOK ALL HIS TAUNTS AND INSULTS! FOR PETE'S SAKE HE CALLED YOU HIRAKO-TAICHOU! HE WAS LAUGHING AT YOU IN YOUR FACE!" She was shaking while talking and some other enraged tears had escaped her eyes. "And I don't care what you think Shinji. I'll say it with pride. I got cut in half because I took his insults seriously…"

Something clicked in her mind. It was like the last half an hour had bounded perfectly with her speech and with him being upset at her. Shinji was taunting her on purpose and she had realized just now. How stupid was she?

Her face and body relaxed. Unconsciously she repeated it in a soft voice. "I took his insults seriously."

"Yes, you did. I even warned you not to, boke." His expression had changed too.

She moved her eyes to his face. How can I hate him when he looks at me with that look of pride and adoration? "This was my stupid training, right Hage Shinji?"

He chuckled. "I'm glad you realized. Maybe you're not as dumb as you look." and he kneeled to get an eye level with her.

She chuckled too. "Gee… thanks, Baldy"

Shinji touched her cheek letting his hand rest on her face. "Do you know what I learned in that fight Hiyori?"

"Lock the crazy girl in a closet before you leave to fight your biggest enemy?"

"That is a nice idea, but something tells me you'll break my closet door," and he grabbed both sides of her face. "I learned that I can't always be there to protect you, so I need you to be able to protect yourself."

She raised her eyebrow and answered. "I'm perfectly able to defend myself."

"You're strong Chibi. Your hakuda is comparable to none and your zanjutsu is pretty good, but when your enemy opens his mouth you're toast. The littlest of mocking throws you over the edge and we cannot let that happen again." His forehead was touching hers and he was staring deeply into her eyes. "I did tell you a long time ago, do you remember?" She nodded, but he continued like she hadn't. "Your life is not yours to waste anymore Hiyori. What do you think I'd do if I lost ya?"

That was her cue to kiss him. She knew he had thought about losing her and maybe it was what hurt her the most. She had charged against Aizen without thinking and had shattered her life and his. Unohana had glued them back together and they had worked hard to recover for the last month.

His life belonged to her and her life belonged to him. He had told her the night they woke up after the Hollowfication and she was losing her temper, as usual, telling things like they would have been better off dead. He had said exactly the same thing and she had replied: "You'll probably die of boredom or go crazy without your daily kick in the ass." And last time he had kissed her, so this time she did.

Hiyori was deepening the kiss like if that loving gesture could erase for him all the concerns of the past, and could show him that she understood, she was willing to try but could not promise him anything. She just had a short temper, she had always had it.

"Oi! Oi! Shinji! Respect the sanctity of the training grounds!" Love voiced, making the other two jumped, and separate into a safe distance. The pair of blondes have forgotten where they were and also, the fact that anyone could spot them without even trying.

"Why are you only blaming me? She was kissing me too, you know." A wicked grin crossed the mouth of the girl in question and she stuck out her tongue to mock the idiot Baldy.

The tall brunette chuckled and turned around in the direction of the warehouse again, "Kensei and Mashiro want to talk if you could keep the lip locking to a minimum, get your asses to the living room."

Hiyori already knew what it was, it was obvious. Nonetheless, she walked passed Shinji, following Love's direction with a neutral expression, all thoughts of more training forgotten. After deep consideration on the matter, she knew Kensei would also go, and Mashiro being how she is, would follow. The girl would not lie to herself, it still hurt, but this time she knew better than to yell or kick, she will listen to their bullshit and considered them both gone from her life forever. Good riddance and don't let the Senkaimon kick you in the ass.

Shinji, on the other hand, inhaled sharply, an expression of exasperation on his face once again. This topic made him anxious and a bit jumpy. At this time, he didn't know what to expect about what was going to happen in a few minutes and frankly, he was beginning to be concerned. No matter what he did, there was no way to make Hiyori see things from the perspective of Kensei, but more importantly, there was no way of making her see things from HIS OWN perspective and every day that passed he could feel Love's judgy eyes on him. He was an actual moron for telling him the truth when they were still Ukitake's guests in Soul Society.

Shinji had talked to Yamamoto and asked for a 30 days extension for the 7 other Vizards; However, his own decision was taken that day at the 1st Division headquarters in the second the old man had given him the proposal. He could confess, that it wasn't a rush one, it was more about him undoing all the damage his former Fukutaichou had made to the Division. He specially felt bad about Hinamori Momo, a poor girl that was collateral damage of Aizen's machinations. Shinji knew he was the ultimate person to blame because he failed to stop him before anybody got hurt more than 100 years ago. Therefore, Shinji was going to be a man about it, take responsibility and put back together the 5th Squad.

He sighed again at the sight of everyone sitting down in the living room and he took his place in the battered couch with Hiyori sitting in the floor next to him, changing his expression to a toothy grin in her direction for just a second, the girl rolled her eyes at his stupid face. The only comfort Shinji had right now, was that he still had time, 15 more days, to convince his lifelong lover to forgive the Shinigamis and come with him.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** this chapter ran too long, I deeply apologize but in order not to sacrifice any of my ideas or create a 20,000 words chap, I am dividing this ordeal in two. As a great gift to my subconscious, they are still together. So, no ANGST!... for one more chapter.

For clarification, the first part of the history starts on Dec 31st, then we have a flashback to the other 2 dates. Next chapter will probably have the same order.

 **Fighting Terminology**

Just a tiny note for all of you, like myself, that don't remember. The Zankensoki is the basic way Shinigamis fight against their enemies. Zan (Zanjutsu) refers to sword fighting techniques. Ken (Hakuda) refers to unarmed fighting techniques. So (Hohō) refers to moving techniques. Ki refers to Kidō. All of which require the controlled usage of a varying amount of Spirit Energy (reiatsu).

That's it for me, next chapter is kinda like my doomsday clock LOL

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter 😊, see ya in the next one

XOXO

,


	7. Chapter 6: Stray Cats

Title: **Glassy Sky**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Bleach  
Author: TarthEyes  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-23-10, Updated: 12-13-10, Re-master Version: 11-09-2018

 **Music** : Stray Dogs (Bungo Stray Dogs) – Amalee  
Chapters: 06: Stray Cats, Words: 11,081

* * *

 **Glassy Sky**

 _a.k.a._ _17 Plans to Delete and Comeback_

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach does not belong to me. If I'd be, Mayuri would be back to the Maggot's Nest and Kisuke and Hiyori back in SS.

My previous fanfic was betaed by Chancewriter and there are some excerpts of it, so credit is in order.

Warning: This story is an alternative version of my original fanfic 17 ways of Erase and Rewind (no need to read to understand), but I have decided to update the story trying to follow the original Bleach manga now that has ended… well, it ended in 2016, but I just read it. So just as a heads up: SPOILER of all 685 chapters below.

Also, some warning on Hiyori's language, and this time Shinji had a potty mouth too.

* * *

 _How come everything seems like it crumbles more with my touch_

 _Will these hands never purify? Still, I'll raise them up to the sky_

 _Reaching for the stars_

 _I'll fight against and bring to life a single reason to stay alive_

 _All the despite the fact I'll never find_

 _A clear answer but that's no surprise_

 _This story has a brand new page, a chapter where we will take the stage_

' _til we find ourselves we'll wander like STRAY CATS_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Stray Cats**

The sound of exploding fireworks closer to her woke Hiyori up suddenly. She wasn't sure what time it was, or how long had she fell asleep against the hard wall of the room she had barricaded in the Urahara shop. Slowly, she tried to move her numb legs out of under her and stretched to direct herself to the window and see firsthand what was happening outside and who had dared to wake her up with all that ruckus. To her surprise, the Vizard could see, the probably Kidō based, fireworks Jinta and Ururu were launching in the backyard of the small shack. The small girl could only stare at the beautiful night sky and the colorful lights breaking the darkness and moving into different gorgeous and funny shapes. Hiyori positioned her weight in her elbows and gave a sad smile towards the children. It took her a minute to realize, she wasn't crying anymore. The feeling she was experiencing it was more like being anesthetized. It was good, finally, her plan was working. Dullness was good.

"I am glad to see you're done crying your eyes out, ironing board." A beautiful woman with cat-like features that was standing next to the window outside of the room, said, "I was starting to worry that we might have to buy a boat not to drown from all the water."

"Geez," Hiyori rubbed her red, puffy eyes at the insults, "I bet you were up all night, working on that joke, Yoruichi."

The ex-Captain only laughed and brushed off the blonde's comments, promptly shunpoing into the room where the girl was. Hiyori would have never confessed it out loud, but she had always been impressed with the speed and agility the cat/woman had. However, under these circumstances, the original occupant of the room felt more annoyed by the intrusion, into what she could call her territory than amazed by the newcomer abilities.

"What do you want, old lady?"

"I want to point out, I am not Kisuke. He babies you like no other person and after 100 years I maybe understand why." Hiyori rolled her eyes at her patronizing words, "But I am also not dead inside. So, gather round little Hiyori-chan, I will impart in you some wisdom from the house of Shihoin."

The older woman patted the younger one in the head and started talking, "My mother told me when I was younger, that men were scum and that we, as women are better than them. We are stronger, faster and wiser than them. And after all this time, I think she was kind of right. However, there are exceptions to that rule. There are men who respect women, who treat women like a precious thing they do not want to lose, that will do anything to be with the woman they love, and when you do find one of this 1 in a million kind of men, you have to be smart to have a balance between drawing him to you and pushing him away, because even though they are good men, we, as women should hold all the cards. Here is my piece of advice and this is the part where you have to listen carefully: Hiyori, you suck at that balance."

"Save all your bullshit. I don't care. I don't know what you think happen, but- "

Yoruichi laughed and even when Hiyori hated that sound, she couldn't avoid thinking it was as melodic as a beautiful classical song, "You think you know so much, ironing board. Well, just so you know, I was here when you shunpo your way inside. I was the one who stopped him from going after you into the shop. So, you should be grateful I made him leave. Because he didn't want to, he REALLY didn't want to. And for a moment I thought Kisuke and I would actually have to fight him for real."

At her words, Hiyori's lips started to quiver, but quickly she bit them hard as to keep her temper intact. Her breath became quicker and had to swallow the knot in her throat to avoid the formation of tears. She muttered a very low, "Whatever," her hands were both clenched fist. What bothered her more about all this, was that she was not a crybaby, and here she was, shedding tears, at the first opportunity.

"You know, is past 3:00 am, I am wide awake and awfully bored; I already ate, Tessai is cleaning, the kids are annoying and Kisuke is working. So why don't you as a payment for saving that inexistent ass, tell me a story."

The petite girl glared as much as she could towards the ex-Captain, but the purple-haired woman looked fresh and openly ignored the gestures from the blonde. Defeated, Hiyori sat in the tatami in a butterfly position and puffed her cheeks, "What do you want to know?"

Yoruichi smiled triumphantly and mischievously, "Let's start from the beginning…"

.

 _December 31st: The Backwards Swan Song_

"A-a wh-what?" Hiyori blinked incredulously at the idiot's words.

Shinji narrowed his eyes and repeated in a steady tone, "A date."

Her face was still puzzled and shocked, so he tried to clarify what he was saying. "A date: a meeting arranged in advance between two people who found each other interesting. They go out and have dinner or do another activity."

She threw her sandal at him, after all, she was too far away to hit him with her own fist, with her having cereal in the kitchen and him lying on the couch.

"I know what a date is, dumbass!" And she rolled her eyes. "And for your information, I do not find you interesting Baldy. At best," and she put her bowl in the counter to show him her face. "I find you annoying. And obviously, HARD PASS!"

"Don't care, yer coming with me on a date, actually I have decided we will be having this date tonight, on New Year's Eve, so dress appropriately, Midget," and he sat to see her expression.

She was outraged. Who had died and left Hirako Shinji in charge of the world? Her world? The fact that he knew, now more than before, the feelings she had for him, didn't give him the right to control her. If he had forgotten that no one ordered around Sarugaki Hiyori she would gladly remind him with a good deserved a beating.

But when she was about to open her mouth, three people quietly peeked their heads toward the area where the two blondes were. Hiyori was about to explode, first, the imbecile announced that she HAD to go on a crappy date with him and now these idiots were doing what was possible to mock her. In her previous life, she must have been worse than Aizen because the universe sure liked to mess with her.

The voice of Lisa could be heard even when the door was closed. "Whose turn is it to look?"

"Love's," Hachi said

The curly man opened the door just a tiny inch and looked inside. "Phew. The coast is clear."

"WE ARE COMING IN!" Hatchi announced in a kind but loud voice.

Shinji was snickering, but Hiyori was red with anger. Since they returned from Soul Society, the other Vizards had found the little girl and the tall man in different compromising positions in different areas of the warehouse: on the couch, on his bedroom, on the training grounds, on the rooftop, and on the kitchen counter. So, Lisa had the brilliant idea to tease them for their lack of carefulness. Since the beginning of the month, everyone on the house had been tip-toeing around the blondes every time they stayed alone in a room and threw ironic (and indirect) comments to their faces. Shinji thought it was hilarious, but Hiyori was looking for her zanpakutō to kill them one by one, starting with the creator of the master plan.

So, in the light of not gaining a life sentence in the Maggot's nest or any other prison, the short girl shouted out some curses and decided to leave the kitchen in the direction of higher ground and some peace and quiet. Because training –her favorite activities to forget the idiots that lived with her, - was a bit hard after breakfast.

Even in the mornings, like today, Hiyori loved the warehouse's rooftop. At first, 100 years before when she got to the real world she hated it, there was nothing like her tree in Seretei, but now she realized that she had missed the view of the tall buildings, city streets and stinking humans doing stinking things. Hell, she had even missed the feeling of awkwardness that being around the living brought to her.

"Here you are." Shinji had followed as usual. Goodbye peace and quiet. "So….is there anything special you want to do tonight, you know around 6 pm, the time of our date?"

"Shinji this is idiotic! I'm not going with you on your stupid date! It has no point and no meaning. We have a yearly tradition and that is Korean BBQ with the guys and even if that plan was not on the table, I have better things to do than waste my time walking around this city playing boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Who is playing?" His trademark grin was adorning his expression. "You are aware, aren't you?" And he walked to meet her in the middle of the rooftop where she was standing.

She dropped the angry face and an uncomfortable one took its place. "Don't you dare say –"

"You're my girlfriend, Hiyori." Since he decided to say it, he knew that probably Hachi should have been there because she would rip his arms and beat him with them, but nothing happened beside a blushed girl in front of him.

"Bastard." She finally broke the silence and forgetting every impulse to keep intact the already crumbling wall that kept her emotions from him, she asked, "Why do you want to go out on a date…" and she added in a whisper, "…with me?"

Shinji chuckled, and her angry eyes directed to him made him disguise his laughter into a cough. Hiyori's feelings were fragile, so he had to be careful basically all the time.

"Baka, there is no other person I would take on something like that." And he pulled her into a hug, "this year has been a very complicated one and I think some fun and quality time between you and me will be ideal to have some closure, don't you agree?"

She relaxed a little and sighed. "I still don't want to go." She sounded like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

"You're impossible, Monkey." This was his last idea and his last attempt to something resembling of a plan. Right now, time was of the essence, he had to be at the 5th Squad barracks just a little after midnight, making it January 1st, and he knew that he was pushing the deadline. And the reality of it all was that he was hoping he will be taking her along with him tonight, if not there was always, the chance he will go and come back when she was already packed, he'd take care of the details with Yamamoto later. However, that was only if everything worked out in the end. Shinji had tried for the whole month to convince her, delicately, that returning to Soul Society would be a good thing for both of them, but he had only accomplished to get his ass kicked and to be called a series of colorful insults. Therefore, he tried his best to come up with an unequivocal way to sway Hiyori's mind and the result was this outing tonight. Every location they would go especially thought to get her to say yes when he confessed his true intentions at the end of the night. It was a gamble; he already knew that, but he didn't find any other way to get to her other than playing all the cards he held.

"I'll make you a deal."

The tall Vizard separated her from his body to look into her eyes and he could see the curious expression on her honey orbs. "Let's flip a coin. Heads, you'll go. Tails, I'll never bother you with this again."

Shinji tried to read her and in a couple of seconds, a twinkle in her face told him that he had made the right choice in how he had approached the topic.

"Okay Baldy, your proposal doesn't sound as crazy as you are."

"I'm going to take that as a yes in the unmentionable Hiyori language."

She narrowed her eyes and raised a fist. "Throw it already or I'm changing my mind." Hiyori was not really sure why she was accepting this, maybe a part of her –a tiny little part- wanted to go on that crappy date.

Shinji took a coin out from the back pocket of his pants. "Ready?" He voiced excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, just do it." Her tone was annoyed.

He threw it and the coin spun until it hit the ground.

Both blondes bent almost at the same time to look at the result.

Shinji's Cheshire cat smile appeared on his perfectly aligned teeth. "Then I'll see ya at 6," and he picked up the coin and walked towards the door. "I think that pretty kimono Yoruichi gave you as a gag gift could be a really good option, Hiyori."

The petite ex-Lieutenant was perplexed, so much so that she forgot to hit him.

Going down the stairs that joined the roof to the lower grounds of the warehouse, Shinji was laughing at his cleverness. He would have to thank Kisuke later for selling him the two-headed coin that had got him a date with the girl that had sworn she would never go on one.

Phase one of the operation 'to get Hiyori into Soul Society' was a complete success, he was only hoping all the other phases would be as easy as this one was.

.

It was 5:49 p.m. and Hirako Shinji could not wait any longer. His lanky figure was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. Usually, his nerves did not get the better of him, but his heart was racing at the prospect of the next few hours, everything had to be perfect in order to really be able to get to her and show her that there was nothing wrong with choosing to forgive the Soul Reapers. With those thoughts in mind, Shinji swallowed hard and decided to start his date earlier; It's better to get it over with it already. He opened his door and walked towards Hiyori's bedroom door.

"Hey, monkey! Are you ready?" He said in a flat voice trying to hide his anxiety, but nothing more than silence answered him, so he turned the door handle and entered.

Even the light was off, and no one was in the room. _Shit_! He didn't anticipate the fact that she could just run away from it. He had counted that she would meet her part of the deal just because it was the honorable thing to do, and at this point there was nothing left to do more than look for her, tied her down and dragged her butt through a Senkaimon, maybe in hindsight, that should have been his real plan. Nevertheless, ruckus and yelling in another direction of the warehouse made him change his mind and walk towards Lisa's door. He stopped at the threshold and was about to knock when the voices inside gave him a very good mental image of what was happening in the room.

"I'M TAKING IT OFF I TELL YOU!" Hiyori was screaming.

A very calmed Lisa responded ironically, "Go ahead; go naked for all I care. Probably the dinner would be free that way."

Shinji opened slowly the door to find the two female Vizards inside, one flaming in exasperation and looking at her reflection on a full-length mirror and the other seated on the bed reading porn.

Hiyori's reddish kimono covered in pink flowers did not surprise him that much, counting she had Lisa's help, but what really made him speechless was the black and red kanzashi bow she was wearing to the side of her hair, to be completely honest, she looked so beautiful in this formal attire that he couldn't help thinking she should wear something like this more often, not that he was going to mention any of this to her; he still wanted to live a very long life.

But the blonde male recovered fast and with a grin said, "Please Hiyori, do not stop on my account." He teased scanning her from head to toe. "If you were going to take it off, continue."

And he was greeted by a zori in his face; apparently, she wasn't wearing sandals yet, only the tabis at this time.

"Shut up Stupid Pervert!" And she glared at him.

He looked at her again without talking. No, he stared at her, making her visibly nervous. She looked like the grown-up woman she was, not the little girl that people mistook her for, with just a little makeup on her eyes, her usually wild hair arranged in a perfect up-do, with only one side of her bangs on her forehead, the other being held by the kanzashi and light (very kissable) cherry lips. If any people had ever thought that Hiyori was not a beautiful girl, they had made the biggest mistake of their lives. Her appearance was so breathtaking to him that he had to physically clench his fist to stop himself from shunpoing next to her, kissing her and probably discarding the red kimono and placing the girl into Lisa's bed. He closed his eyes at the ideas forming in his head; maybe Hiyori was not that wrong calling him a pervert all the time.

A hard tug in his purple Jittoku made him stop the daydreaming.

"C'mon Baldy I want to go so we can return as fast as we can." She had put her zori so fast he didn't see it.

He chuckled and spoke in his teasing voice not trying too much to hide his previous thoughts.

"Admit it, you just want to spend more time with me," and he put one arm around her waist, but she escaped from his grip easily.

"Oh yes, of course, I do. I have been dreaming of this moment for hours. I can hardly wait to blister my feet with these sandals and mix myself with puny humans." She said every word bathed in the purest sarcasm and left the room passing Love and Hachi in the hallway, both men with amazed faces at her demeanor.

Lisa stood up from the bed and passed a white sweater to Shinji. He was sure that the ex-Fukutaichou was going to complain about the blonde girl's attitude, but Lisa's fierce expression surprised him.

"Behave tonight, Shinji."

"Ah?" The ex-Captain glanced at her with confusion. "Me? Are you sure you want to voice that type of warning to me? You're confusing me with the idiot that was standing here just a second ago." And he grabbed the sweater from her.

"No, I'm not. I know you think you know better than anyone when it comes to Hiyori but take in consideration, what you want and what she wants. You cannot force her to think like you. Besides, she's an adult and can make her own decisions," Lisa openly glared to the male in front of her, "If you do not get it, I am happy to help you understand."

She was threatening him bluntly.

He glanced at her and decided to leave without replying. Lisa's protection over Hiyori was not new and it was only topped by his. Considering her tone and words, he could only guess Love had snitched or maybe she had made her own conclusions, after all, the uniform wearing woman was extremely intuitive. However, protect her from him was simply idiotic. He would gladly bury Sakanade in his chest before hurting the annoying girl that was waiting for him outside their home.

"Did you just shunpo here?" And he wiggled a blond eyebrow at her inpatient figure in the door outside the warehouse, "Are you that much in a hurry to be alone with me?"

"If you are too slow, it's not my fault dumbass." And she started to walk.

"Oi! Hiyori! Wait!" And he ran after her. Luckily her sandals did not allow her to walk as fast as normally. "You don't even know where we are going." and he placed his hand over hers, but she moved hers out of reach from his.

He scowled. "Stop being so prissy, midget."

She ignored him and kept walking. At her stubbornness, he tried to grab her hand once again, succeeding this time, and with the force of his body, he made her stop on her tracks. "Let go off me, you stinking Baldy!" she said between pulls trying to free her hand or to push him forward.

"You don't even know where we are going. Stay still damn it!" and he produced a map he had in the folds of his own kimono, "Let's see if we are here, we need to walk straight near Ariake to get t- Aauch! Did you just bite me?"

"You wouldn't let go, what else I was supposed to do?" She resorted with an air of superiority and started to walk the way he had pointed out before.

They strolled the busy streets for a couple of minutes, and more than once Shinji had to drag her petite lover to the other side of the road since she pretended she knew where she was going. After for what felt for Shinji like years, they arrived at their destination.

"FuyuComi? Are you serious Shinji?"

"As death," He replied by grabbing her hand, pulling her into the sea of cosplayers and kimono wearing humans in front of them and getting ridiculously close to the entry to the big convention center that held the biannual doujin convention.

"Shinji this place is full of people!" Hiyori openly complained, what the hell was he thinking, this was the farthest idea she had from what she thought they will be doing, "And I think is almost closing time, looked imbecile, most of them are leaving. If you want to go inside, you'll have to go by yourself."

He placed himself in front of her, bent over to be inches from her face and waved a finger, "Losers do not choose where we are going, remember? Losers trust the winners and come along without so much of a pip."

This time the small blonde girl pulled his hair, hard.

"Hiyori! Stop that! You're really going to make me bald, stupid!" and grabbing something else from inside his kimono, he waved the objects in her face, "I already bought the tickets, at least we can go inside and give a quick look around."

She let go of his hair and grumble something inaudible, but he was sure it was an insult directed to him. Nonetheless, the girl followed him reluctantly.

In hindsight, she wished she never did. They spend the next two hours, being pushed around by the crowd of people inside, listening to girly music over the speakers, doing lines to get Lisa a manga she desperately wanted, and overall, being so close to humans that Hiyori was seriously thinking about a method to wipe out the entire population of this stupid convention.

Finally, around 7:45, Shinji had decided this torture was enough and suggested they go to the next location of the date. Without even a word and taking the opportunity to finally leave the feeble humans behind, Hiyori grabbed his tall companion and ran as fast as her shoes and kimono allowed her.

Once again, the petite girl had no idea where they were going, but unlike last time, the male being hauled into the huddled streets didn't really mind being linked, forcefully, to her by their hands. Shinji openly stared at her blushed cheeks, either from the anger or from the cold weather, and couldn't avoid thinking how lucky he was of having the grouchy little gremlin walking around him and bossing him around. She was just perfect. Yes, even when he'd never voice it aloud, Sarugaki Hiyori was perfect in his eyes, she was smart, noble, kind, headstrong and a pain most of the times, but she was his. And this was the exact reason, why taking her with him to Soul Society was so important. How could he be somewhere where she wasn't? Not only because of the romantic feelings between both of us, but also because of the longtime friendship that built their love affair. Since he could remember they have been together, Shinji and Hiyori, for more than 100 years.

"Midget," After more than a dozen streets, he finally spoke, "You have to turn around here."

She ignored him.

"Monkey... Stupid…," still nothing, "hey! … Hiyori." She still didn't speak or acknowledge she had heard any of what he was saying, so he resorted to more urgent measures; halting suddenly, he picked the girl up from behind and took her feet from the floor, starting to walk as nothing had happened.

"SHINJI! SHINJI! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I I'LL K-"

"You'll do what?" he had already placed her into the ground but kept his hands on her waist. She hadn't notice, but they were in one of the sideway streets that usually at this time at night were deserted.

"I am going to make you regret the day you were ever born, stinking Baldy! Taking me to a fucking place like that!" Shinji moved his hand away from her and placed a finger in his ear, trying to prevent deafness. "How fucking dare you? What part of that was your beloved date?"

She was screaming her head off and the imbecile inconsiderate asshole was… smiling? He leaned towards her and she gave 2 steps backward in a learned reflex from training, and without realizing, she had stopped speaking.

Both blondes stared at each other in an odd way, as if it were a silent argument. Their glances battled each other until she felt an urge to do something, she wasn't really sure why, but this weird spell had to be broken. In a flash, she pressed her lips against his, felt his body loosen and his arms encircled her figure once again. Their lips were cold but the hot breath being interchanged made them feel warmer than the sunniest day. He was the first one to gasp for air and couldn't avoid chuckling at her blushed demeanor.

Hiyori noticing him, scowled again, "You're an idiot, Shinji."

"C'mon, I am starving." He offered his hand and like a lamb going into the slaughterhouse, she followed him.

"I really hope this next location," she emphasized the last word sarcastically, "doesn't suck as much as the last one, or you'll get to know me Shinji!"

"You doubt me, Chibi-chan," and he crossed the road, blocking the view for Hiyori into the main street, "but you should know by now, that I am awesome."

He moved, and Hiyori; Hiyori couldn't avoid opening her eyes and mouth in utter shocked.

She never realized they were in the area of Karakura called Oji, an area where according to the local humans, foxes gather from all over Japan on New Year's Eve, disguised in human costume, to visit a shrine located right in front of Hiyori's line of vision. She could see all the people around the temple wearing fox masks or with their faces painted like foxes, with the shrine-goers holding chochin lanterns representing the light of life and the light of hope, full of wishes of for the health and happiness of their families.

The whole place was beautiful. Joy reflected from the humans around her in a wonderful atmosphere of celebration and anticipation for the year to come. Below the shrine, there was a flat area where street vendors were located, also with fox masks on their faces. She had to give it up to him, this time the location was something exciting, so exhilarating than she didn't even care that there was a bunch of people around.

"I am buying one of those masks," Eager, the girl moved quickly to one of the stands where thousands of Fox masks were lined up, each one painted with different characteristics.

"Don't be hasty, let's try the paint, I think that would be more fun." Shinji sat her down in one of the artist stools and chatted away the guy while he painted Hiyori's face. He put white all over her, 2 orange lines that went from her forehead all the way down to the sides of her nose finishing in a very cute triangular shape and red lips. On the other hand, the tall Vizard went for black whiskers and orange lines in his forehead, something simpler, but classier in his opinion.

When he was done with his paint, he turned to see his over-enthusiastic lover openly smiling, all traits of scowl forgotten, then she proceeded to drag him to all of the food stands in the vicinity; he bought her takoyaki ball, yakisoba, ikayaki, anzu-ame, a chocolate banana and everything else she could find.

"Geez Hiyori, you're going to bankrupt me with your appetite." Both blondes sat in one of the flat picnic-like areas illuminated by the yellow lanterns. Hiyori eating all her delicious snacks and Shinji drinking hot sake and checking the status of his finances.

"Aywowthedstupedbawdy," She muttered splashing him with pieces of chocolate.

He was uttered disgusted, "Can you just swallow and then speak?"

"That's what she said."

"HIYORI!"

She openly cackled at his outrageous expression. "Don't get your panties in a twist Baldy. You're a perv Baldy, and I am always around you, so it was inevitable that some of your lewdness was going to rub on me."

"Always, eh? Anyway," He rolled his eyes and shook his hair, "The fox parade is starting in 5 minutes, do you feel like going?"

"Nah, I am perfectly happy staying here and giving the food a round 2."

Suddenly, a large boom startled both. The large fireplace in the middle of the shrine marked the start of the fox parade and beginning of the end of the celebration, it was so huge that even when they were so far away from the main building they could still clearly see the dancing yellow and red flames consuming the big crackling wood.

 _Achoo_! Hiyori sneezed.

Shinji only looked at her from the side, "Are you okay?"

"Of course," _Achoo_! "I am," _Achoo_! "okay!" _Achoo_!

He stood up and offered his hand to the sniffing girl, "I don't think you are. Come on Midget. Let's move away from the bonfire, you know how you get with the smoke."

She continued sneezing every two words, "How do I get? I don't know what you're talking about Baldy. I don't get in any way from the smoke, and I refuse to leave my food here."

"Hiyori," he muttered in an exasperated tone, "You're allergic to the smoke from a fire, don't be stubborn, let's go!"

This time, she couldn't even answer since it was impossible for her to utter a single word. So, there was nothing else to do than follow stupid Shinji away from her precious meal and away from the fucking smoke.

They walked for what felt like a long time in dead silence, leading the congested girl away from the New Year's celebration. The tall blonde took a panoramic stroll, through the forest, to a nearby and almost abandoned, small but rustic shrine, completely deserted and illuminated by 3 or 4 lanterns giving a very intimate vibe. The temple was dedicated to an obscure minor deity and was located a couple of meters from the festival but lacked the crowd and the party ambiance of their previous location. This place would be the last step on his plan, there was no going back, there were no more chances. Shinji was ready, and he wouldn't leave this site without her agreeing to come back with him. Hiyori, on her part, was able to breathe a little better with each step she took away from the Fox Commemoration. She walked behind him trying not to sneeze while she rubbed the paint off her face with a handkerchief. She had a puzzled expression; the idiot was too quiet and that inner up of itself was strange. She wondered for a second if maybe he was acting overprotective again but dismissed that. They were good, he trusted her, and something as an allergy attack was small and idiotic. She scowled deeply looking particularly at nothing, she was sure there was something weird, but she was not able to put her finger on what that was.

She was figuratively kicked out of her inner thoughts by a large hand in her face.

"You can't climb as your normal monkey self in that Kimono, and I wouldn't be a gentleman if l didn't offer the pretty lady, my assistant." Without her noticing, Shinji had gone up to the ceiling of the small shrine and was stretching his hand to pull her up.

The petite girl smacked his limb away, "Ugh, I do not need you, stupid." And she just went up as easily as if she was wearing her usual track suit, sitting like a proper lady, bending her legs and sitting on them, next to him.

Just like in their walk, there was an unnerving quiet between the two that kept lingering. The smallest of the Vizards put her face on her hands and took in the view of the sky, it was a very cold and moonless night, but there was celebration everywhere in the city, so there was a shower of light coming from the occasional fireworks in the distance.

"Hiyori, are you feeling better?" Shinji's voice broke the silence but still sounded strange to her. As a reply, she decided to nod absentmindedly.

The male puffed audibly moving his attention somewhere else, "Here, I got you this."

Shinji produced a small, velvety box, the size of a fist. He offered it to her with a characteristic grin on his mouth. The girl's eyes were as big as plates, she swallowed hard and took her a full minute to be able to extend her trembling hand towards the object the man was presenting.

 _What. The. Fuck. Shinji._

When her fingertips were about a millimeter from the box, she recoiled and glared at him with daggers in her eyes, "What is this for? My birthday is more than half a year away." If he thought, she was going to make a marriage proposal easy for him, he had another thing coming, the nerve on that Baldy to put her in this situation!

He smiled a quick, some kind of sad, smile. "Just take it, we can talk about it when you see what is inside."

Taking a cue from him, and not being able to control herself any longer she took the box forcefully from the man before her, and unceremoniously opened it at once, in a swift movement. Hiyori scowled and wrinkled her nose with a bewildered expression.

"Shinji... Shinji, what is this?" She pretty much whispered without even looking at him and using her bangs to project a shadow over her eyes.

"That is yours, Hiyori. I really, really want you to have it," and tossed his short hair to the side trying to defuse his nerves and in a called back to the time his hair was so long that reached beyond his waist, "Before you start yelling I want you to listen, really hear what I want to say."

He waited for an acknowledgment of any kind from her, but her demeanor had not changed, and the velvety present remained open in her possession, so he took the object inside and put it between both of his hands as if it was a breakable item, placing it in her direct line of vision.

There before her was the beige badge of the 5th Squad Lieutenant, all glistening and new, ready to be tied to her arm.

"I couldn't think of anyone else that could be better for the job than you, Chibi. I know that you'll keep my ass in check or murder me if I try to slack off." The blonde man scratched his head and tried to sound as casual as possible with his statement, he knew what he was implying, and he also knew she'd understand what he really wanted, by asking this. _Come back home with me Hiyori, let's stay together forever like it was meant to happen since the beginning_.

"So... what do you say? Are you going to make me go literal here?" He raised an eyebrow and attempted to keep his tone as lighthearted as possible. The reality was that he was still nervous and was trying to keep it together by stabbing his thumbnail in the middle of his palm. The girl in front of him was not saying anything or even moving from the second that the box was open. "Hiyori?"

From the back of her throat she said something in a very low voice, Shinji couldn't quite understand the sound, so he came closer to her tiny body. That was the moment he discovered, she was, in fact, moving; the blonde was shaking enraged and her hands were both in her lap, closed in tight fists, crumpling her pretty kimono by the force of the gesture.

She cleared her throat and with defying tone she directed a murderous and tearful look towards Shinji, "I said the 5th squad already has a lieutenant, and for what I can see, already has a Captain too."

Well, if Shinji had any doubt that she had missed the message, her last statement had erased it from his mind. To be completely honest, he was ready for yelling, for insults and open hearty protest, but tears? He was not equipped to deal with a weeping Hiyori caused by him. Subsequently, he had promised himself at the beginning of the night, so he had to deliver, when they got home he would take his zanpakutō and run it through his chest for making her cry, or maybe Lisa will volunteer to help with that.

He could openly see how hard she was trying to keep the tears at bay, biting her lip and swaying her head to the opposite side away from him, letting the darkness eat her expression, "Hiyor-"

"Save it." The girl was not sad, the crying could be a tricky sign, but the reality was 95% of her was mostly beyond angry. ALL this had been a deceit on his part. All this month together, all their plans, his words when the other 3 traitors left, even this fucking date; all of that, have been nothing more than him lying to her, to force her to go to the place she hated the most in the world. The other small part of her being, the remaining 5%, was shocked. This person was Shinji, HER Shinji, the same person who would never do anything to hurt her, the only person in the whole wide world that had her back, why was he doing this to her? Didn't he remember what happened the last time the person who matters the most to her, left?

She tried again to regain some composure and talk. She needed it to say a lot of things to him because this will be the last time she'd ever see Hirako Shinji in her lifetime. She took a deep breath and clear her throat. "The thing I don't get Shinji is why you put out this façade of date and made me come in the first place. I mean, if you wanted to run off to live with your precious Shinigamis friends, why you put up with being with me this entire month? Do you have some twisted desire to laugh at my back? Do you like to witness how I make an idiot of myself?"

"You're making assumptions and you know what they say about assuming."

Her scowled deepened, was he making a joke? Did he think all this was funny? The tears once again threaten to overboard and she wiped them out forcefully with the back of her hand. She tried to continue talking, but an unexpected sob prevented her.

As a response, Shinji came closer to the crouching girl, slowly. He was going to make her stop, this, was torture. He wasn't leaving her, he was asking her to come with him. He was not Kirio, he'd never erased her from his life as she did. "Hiyori, please. Listen luv, you're not understanding. You are coming too. I already fixed everything. You and me in the 5th, no Mayuri, no cleaning toilets. You and me, how it supposed to be."

She pushed him hard away from her and at this time she didn't even care if he saw her crying, "You what?! You fixed it?! Oh, the great Hirako Shinji has rearranged my life, how fucking fortunate I am. Is this the part where I bow? Or should I wait for another amazing surprise?" While she spoke, Hiyori took the badge he had in his hands and tossed it into the darkness of the forest.

"I think what surprises me the most Shinji, is that after all this time, you never knew who I was. This is not me. I don't wear pretty kimonos, I don't go out on dates, I don't whisper love words, I don't run away from puny humans, I don't cry because I don't have the person I love for myself." She stopped to be able to breathe, she was really fighting herself to sound half coherent. Once again, she clenched her jaw and her red eyes were directed to him. "I hate you."

"I know." He accepted simply.

"No, you do not know. I hate you because you have done this to me!" Her hard tone increased in volume and intensity. "You made me one of your stupid girls that wait for you to give them a passing glance. You and your stupid smooth talk let me believe, like the idiot that I am, that because of what had happened in the Winter War that we were partners and that we would send those Soul Reaper assholes to hell for what they did to us a hundred years ago, both of us, together, but I was like normally when it comes to you, mistaken. Read my lips and pay close attention Shinji," and she stood up with her back to him, "If you really care for me, if you really love me half of how much you say you do, go back to your precious Soul Society and leave me the fuck alone for good."

He moved his head slowly to the side, "I can't do that Hiyori."

Her furious expression came back to her face and she abruptly turned around to face him, "WHY? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? TO HAVE SEX? YOU HAVE STUCK AROUND ALL THIS TIME BECAUSE YOU WANT WHAT YOU CAN'T HAVE?" Her breathing remained heavy and even more tears were falling from her eyes. "Because if that is what you want let's just get it over with, so you can stop bothering me. It'll be your going away gift."

Did she really think that? Hadn't she gotten it after more than a century of him waiting for her? "You're insulting me Hiyori."

She was so angry that she didn't care if he sounded hurt. In fact, she was glad he was feeling a tiny, tiny part of the pain she was experiencing. However, his next action caught her by surprise. She felt his warm, hard chest against her face and his long, rough hands encircled her petite form.

"Stop fighting me, Chibi." Shinji tried to grab her chin, but she moved her face out of his grasp. "I know you hate when I say it and you call me a sappy sucker, but I think this situation requires you to hear it. I love you, only you. There's nothing more, nothing else, no one else. Only you. These are not empty words. My heart is the one you are stepping on, so please try to understand and to see things for the greater good. That place you call a shit-hole is our home, and sooner or later all of us would have to go back. I want you to come back with me because I simply can't live without your annoying little self." He chuckled at the end of his statement and boop her nose playfully. The tall blonde needed to change the atmosphere of this conversation as soon as possible, it wasn't going as he originally had envisioned, but he was sure it was salvable. The only thing he had to avoid, at all costs, was that she would run away. He had to be in the 5th Squad headquarters in a couple of hours, so that meant he wouldn't be able to look for her if she bailed.

On her part, the small girl was fighting tooth and nail to get away from his embrace, "Let go of me, Shinji."

"If you promise to behave like an adult instead of a spoiled brat, I will. There are still some things I'd like to discuss. Especially if you do not want to come back with me, this time."

"This time?" She repeated flabbergasted, "You think I am going to change my mind, eventually? Even when I have repeated a million times for over 30 days that I won't? Are you deaf? Or just damaged in the head?" The light tone Shinji had achieved for a few minutes, was gone in the second she muttered those words.

"Listen carefully to me now Shinji, because I am going to say two very important things that you have to drill into that thick skull of yours. First of all, I AM NEVER GOING TO COME BACK THERE, NEVER. EVER. And second, LET GO OF ME NOW! You have no right to put your filthy Shinigami hands on me."

He did as he was told with a defeated demeanor, "Even if I can't convince you today, I am never giving up, Hiyori. I have nothing but a lifetime to persuade you."

"Let me guess, you won't give up because you love me, right?" She emphasized the last 2 words spitefully, "If you really did like you keep babbling stupidly, you wouldn't have lied to me all this time. Because I know this realization did not just hit you out of nowhere. This stink of a plot from our fearless Vizard leader, well, I guess former leader is a more accurate description."

And his guilty expression gave a better explanation than any speech he could have ever mustered, "When did you decide to leave?"

"That is not important."

"When?"

He could lie, it'd be easy and believable, but quickly, he decided against it, "Since the beginning. When the Old man gave the proposal."

She chuckled sarcastically, "And all this time, you've been playing pretend with me."

"No," The expression on his chocolate eyes have changed to a more serious tone, "You keep saying I have lied to you, and I was acting, but I was not. I was only refraining from sharing my decision, I wanted you to realize for yourself, going back was the best option."

"So, now that I didn't do as you wanted, you're forcing me!"

"No one is forcing you!" He snorted and pushed strands of his fine yellow hair out of his line of vision, this midget was making him irritable, but a rage match with Hiyori will be a disaster for his plans, he needed to keep an even-temper through this, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. Lisa, Hachi, and Love are staying too, right? I only would prefer, if you, Sarugaki Hiyori would be so kind to come with me and be my Fukutaichou since there is no one else I'd prefer on the position."

"Save your pretty words for some bimbo who believes them, my advice would be to try them on the ACTUAL Fukutaichou of the 5th. She's a very beautiful girl, isn't she?"

As a response he covered his face with his hands, "You have to be shitting me, Hiyori." No, he was not able to keep his annoyance away any longer.

"Whatever." She turned around with the intention of leaving this stupid place, "I don't want to hear any more from you. I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. Go back to your friends, Shinigami. I bet you and the imbecile from the 3rd can organize a pity party and cry about how hard it was to become a Captain and how much you deserve it, that is the real reason you're going back."

He grind his teeth trying, but failing, to suppress his irritation, "No, you know why I have to come back, Aizen was my responsibility, and it is on me to undo all the damage he did."

 _Slap_

Despite the height difference, she had hit him right in his left cheek. The sound was as loud as a clap and stung in his face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. From all the blows, Shinji had received over the years from her, this one was the one had hurt him the most.

"I am done here. Never, never look for me again. And I mean it, you and me, are done Shinji." And with that she turned around and shunpoed as fast as she could out of the temple with no apparent direction, leaving a dumbfounded blonde man trying to react to what had happened.

.

The blur of the night lights in Karakura and the tears falling freely from her eyes made it hard to maneuver her speed, but she had to hurry. He will follow, she was sure, and it would not take him long to catch up. After all, he was faster than her. Hiyori needed to think fast of a place where he was not able to track her and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to see her. What she had said to him, were not empty words, she didn't want to see him again; He was a liar, a traitor and an imbecile who believed everything have been his fault and she was tired of his bullshit.

That was the moment when something clicked on her mind. She knew where to go. Like it was on instinct, she moved her shunpo as fast as she has ever moved. After a few minutes, she came into the doors of a small hidden candy shop, and as it was by chance, the owner of the shop was in front of the entrance.

"Hiyori-san." He muttered with seriousness in his voice and as a greeting.

She bit her bottom lip with her overgrown fang and looked into the older man's grey eyes, "I need your help, Kisuke."

He turned half of his body to the side in a welcoming gesture, "I am happy to be at your service." And with that, the former Captain and Vice-Captain of the 12 Division entered the building.

.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

The slap had openly taken him by surprise and he couldn't even react until she was long gone. Why was she angry about Aizen? He had told her before and sure she always replied with a kick or a sandal to the face, but this slap was serious. _Fuck Hiyori, you're going to drive me insane!_ He was openly worried. He had only seen this side of her, the day she ran from the 12th Division to the 5th covered in tears because Hikifune told her she was leaving, a combination of wrath, sorrow and self-loathing. He hated that side, but more than that he hated himself for being able to do that to her. This was the amount of how much Hiyori really cared for him. So much that it was painful to breathe without him.

"The funniest part of it all is that in the miraculous event that Hiyori does not kill me, Lisa will." He spoke out loud trying to keep himself in good spirits. He will explain everything to her again and even if she didn't come, they will be okay, this was not the end of the most important relationship in his life. It was 10:30, there was still plenty of time.

The blonde could hear the sky beginning to thunder while he tried to follow her without success through the cheerful people of Karakura Town; she was nowhere to be found _. Honestly what else could happen tonight? Aizen is breaking free from Muken and coming to me for revenge?_ Shinji stopped and closed his eyes concentrating on feeling her reiatsu while the first drops of rain fell from the sky. It took him a couple of minutes because he knew the little runt was hiding it very well. He focused and was able to pick up a small amount of the energy, shunpoing to a very familiar part of the small town.

"Happy New Year, Hirako-san. To what do I owe this untimely visit?" the unpreoccupied tone of Urahara's greeting surprised the blonde.

"I am in no mood of stupid hellos. Where is she, Kisuke?" Yes, Shinji still had a little less than two hours, but that didn't mean he didn't felt the need to talk to her as soon as possible.

"No time for season greetings, how rude in your part." And the green wearing man, hid his expression behind his fan. "And her? Mmmm, you do know Yoruichi-san comes and goes as she likes, I do not know where she's has holed up, but now that the rain has fallen she might pay us a visit."

"Very funny. I know Hiyori is here, I can feel her reiatsu inside the shop." The Vizard took a step closer to the door, and in a flash, the inventor was across from him blocking the pad to the entrance, Benihime out from his cane sheath.

"My apologies, Hirako-san. I cannot welcome you today into my humble place of business. My modest suggestion would be for you to use the short time you have left in the Living World, to get everything in order before you have to be in your Squad Barracks at midnight."

This time, his declaration did not take him by surprise, if someone knew what was going on, that person was Urahara Kisuke.

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"Putting my things in order is exactly what I am doing. On top of everything else, you're going to fight me?" The now Captain of the Gotei showed his trademark smirk, "Don't you think is a little barbaric to block the door using force? Not really your style, Kisuke. Besides, I don't think the little monkey will appreciate you fighting her battles."

"Hiyori-san is a very strong warrior that does not need my help in a fight. When it comes to other things," and Shinji could see a spark of regret in his old friend that disappeared as fast as it was showed, "I am more than happy to be of her assistance."

"I think you're seriously bad in the head if you think you can take me by yourself. In a 1-1 fight, I have the upper hand. I have not spent my days, selling candy and training strays." As it was magic, Shinji extended his hand and Sakanade was within reach. He pressed his fingers hard into the black sheath and took a step back, his hope was to look menacing, he didn't have any intention to fight an ally, specially someone as sneaky as the man before him. Nonetheless, he will do everything within his reach and beyond to see Hiyori. So, he decided to take the atom bomb approach and he materialized in a second a white pharaoh-like mask, placing Sakanade in a horizontal position and gathering red energy in his fist, "I am sorry for the trouble and all the destruction my cero will do to yer place, but I am in a hurry and you're in my way."

Surely someone as cautious as Kisuke will move and this power will be nothing more than a grand stance. If that was true, then why did the light blonde had not moved a muscle? He didn't have a choice, he will fire it and then made an evasive move before actually touching anything.

Shinji released the energy but suddenly felt it disappeared, he also felt a constrained in the middle of his body. Looking down he could see six thin, but wide beams of light slammed into his midsection preventing him to do any movement and sealing his reiatsu.

"I agree, Hirako-dono, by himself Urahara-dono will lose against you. That's why I am here to help too." Tessai appeared in the corner of Shinji's eyes, already in a fighting stance and ready to reinforce the seal in the bakudoh.

"Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I am getting the Aizen treatment." He turned his head to fully look at Tessai, "That's a really good Rikujokoro, but if I remember correctly, you also spent your days selling candy." It took him less than a minute to gather enough reiatsu to break the beams and regain his freedom. But what Shinji had not anticipated was the furious kick that came down on him.

"You weren't expecting that, didn't you Shinji?" The mocking smile of Yoruichi, made the Vizard's blood boiled, and suddenly everything went to hell.

The tall blonde shunpoed to the side of her body and launched at her with Sakanade, the cat-woman ducked the blow and lashed out with another kick that caught him off guard, stumbling backward, barely avoiding the blow. Thanks to that, Shinji was off balance, he knew it. He had to get his feet in the right position, but now Yoruichi was lunging forward, seeing her advantage. He could also hear a Kidō incantation in the background, that surely will be the end of him.

"I think that is more than enough. Hirako-san, Tessai-san, Yoruichi-san," When he wanted to, the voice of Urahara could be really ominous. At the sound of that warning, almost everyone involved stopped, but one. The sandy blonde shunpoed in front of the blonde Vizard, "Believe me Shinji, I do understand your intent, I really do. But as your friend and hers, you need to give her some time to process. Forcing her to go with you or to listen to whatever you have to say; will not lead to the outcome you're looking for." He placed a hand in the shoulder of the other male.

Shinji avoided the direct eye contact with the inventor and considered the floor a very interesting sight, "If I go, I am not sure when I'd be able to come back, and the idea of leaving things as they are right now…." The rest of the sentence trailed off into the rainy night.

A colorful aura appeared around Urahara and he waved his fan proposedly. "That's why you have someone like me, ready to act in the drop of a hat." Out of his white and green hat, the shopkeeper materialized two identical black flip phones, "With those babies, you'll be able to talk anytime, any dimension you're on."

Shinji half closed his eyes and his smile appeared to be a half crescent moon in reverse, "How much is this going to cost me?"

The snicker coming from the other male, made the Vizard twitched his mouth to one side, "Well, considering you were about to blow up my house and source of income, and kindly pay for the damages. This sell is practically a steal."

"I never said I'd paid for anything."

Kisuke waved his fan once again dismissing the whole thing, "Tomayto, tomahto."

He handed over one of the phones to the Vizard and grey and brown eyes met for a second, giving Shinji sometime to reflect. This option presented by the ex-Captain was good, he had no doubt. After all, Urahara Kisuke's plans and strategies have given them an amazing win against Aizen, short of a month ago. And yes, everything he said made sense, he already knew Hiyori needed time to digest the changes and probably with space and patience she'll take back the "we are done" statement. However, there was still something inside him telling him to stay, to push, to not concede. If he left right now, if he just turned around and leave, his final word to her would have been an argument, and even when everyone who knew them would categorize their relationship as nothing more than antagonistic bantering, the reality was that fighting Hiyori and getting beat up by her was fun and was never serious. It may have sounded masochist and a little odd, but they were happy mocking and teasing each other 24/7, weren't they?

The hat-wearing-man's words took Shinji out of his train of thought, "Once a very wise Gobantai-Taichou told me I didn't' look like the guy who is very good at ingratiating himself. Tonight, it's my turn to say the same thing to you. If you think going back to the Gotei 13 is the right call, I don't think you need anyone else's approval."

 _Was that the reason he wasn't just going away? Was he actually looking for her support?_

Shinji took a very deep breath, massaged his temple and decide to direct his eyes into the night sky, the fireworks were still illuminating irregularly in the distance and the rainy clouds have finally dissipated. After some time, he spoke wryly, "Just be sure to take care of her while I am away."

Urahara nodded solemnly, "With my life."

The blonde Vizard turned around and started taking long steps in the opposite direction of the shop, "Take care Kisuke, Tessai, Yoruichi…. and Hiyori."

And with that Hirako Shinji left for Soul Society.

Urahara closed his fan abruptly, "That was a night to remember," and switching moods he asked, "Where is she?"

Tessai readjusted his falling glasses, "I gave her the guest room next to the storage. I thought Hiyori-dono would appreciate the privacy of the room."

"Did you offer..."

The Kidō master reaffirmed seriously, "I did. The usual tea she takes and other treats, but she declined everything."

"I guess is understandable under the circumstances. I'll go check on her in a couple of hours if she hasn't come out on her own." A shadow of sadness felt over the sandy blonde.

The purple headed woman in a cat-like jump, felt next to the other two men, "Nothing like a good fight to open up the appetite, am I right, boys?"

.

.

The room was very silent after both women finished talking. Yoruichi was inspecting the little girl before her and Hiyori, on her part, was directing her eyes to any place, but the dark woman's face. Out of nowhere and in very loud manner, the sliding door opened to show an unpreoccupied and cheery Urahara Kisuke.

"Ohhhh I see the two of you are bonding, how great! Hiyori- San, Yoruichi-san." The friendly inventor said with a huge smile from ear to ear.

Both women snarled as a reply.

"Anyway, Hiyori-san I came to fetch you cause you have a visitor," at the sign of those words and putting 2 and 2 together, the girl's expression changed to surprise, "Mmm, no. It's someone else who is also very worried about you. You know, Hiyori-san, you're more than welcome to talk to him quickly and stay with us for as long as you want, or you could also leave, it is up to you."

Her honey orbs scrutinized Urahara's face and the girl just got up, scowled deeply and walked passed his former Captain, but Yoruichi's voice made her stop abruptly.

"Let's do House of Shihoin wisdom lesson #2 another day, ironing board."

As a reply, the younger woman rolled her eyes and left the room.

Hiyori knew this house like the back of her hand, this is the place where they were cooked up for a long time while Kisuke came up with a way to control the hollowfication, so the little blonde did not need it a tour guy; if someone was at the door, she will go and see who he/she was. She wasn't a child and did not require any adult supervision, especially not the supervision of an imbecile bump.

She approached the entrance with caution, there wasn't a lot of light even when they were closer to the sunrise than to the dead of night. And as she came closer to the silhouette of a tall, muscular, large man, with curly dark hair in the shape of a star was becoming more apparent. At this sight, all Hiyori could do to avoid bursting into tears was to bite the inside of her cheek. She realized, the grave vibrato of his voice was the best sound she had heard all day.

Aikawa Love was at the door and at the echo of her small steps, he turned around to face her. The Vizard extended his hand out to her and said, "Let's go home, bokke."

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : I did not make it to 20,000 but we were kinda close (not really).

This chapter, man, it killed me in so many ways. The hardest thing to write, so many characters and locations and the fighting, pff I cannot be more honest when I said, I had some real problems doing the fight between Shinji and Hiyori and also the physical fight between Urahara's Shop staff and Shinji. I REALLY hope this was in character because believe me guys I tried my best here.

I might update this chapter in the future and add an Omake about the missing 5th Squad badge, but for now we are keeping it as it is.

Before I leave, some Easter eggs and clarifications regarding the chapter:

\- When there is 2 paragraphs, that means a time skip.

\- _Italics_ are for thoughts.

\- CAPS are for yelling.

\- Japanese words used in this chapter:

Zori: traditional sandals.

Tabis: traditional socks.

Kanzashi: are hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles.

Jittoku: Sometimes called haori (cough foreshadowing cough), is a type of coat worn only by men for the traditional kimono.

Gobantai-Taichou: Captain of the 5th Squad.

\- In case it was not crystal clear, Shinji's idea was to remind Hiyori of the things she hated in the Living World, so she would agree to leave.

\- The first location of the date is an actual convention that happens twice a week in Japan, obviously I took some liberties about having it in Karakura.

\- Same thing with the Fox Festival, it is located in the Oji area, but in Tokyo.

\- Headcannon Hiyori is allergic to the wood dust that a fire produces when there is a bonfire, so for example she would not be affected if people like Yamamoto or Hinamori used their zanpakutō special abilities because they do not burn wood to produce the actual fire.

\- In the second location, Shinji did know about the bonfire, that is the reason he insisted on not buying a fox mask.

\- _The temple was dedicated to an obscure minor deity_. Shout out to the Noragami fans! :D

\- Hiyori thought he was proposing :((( (author dies of angs).

\- Shinji's idea was to make Momo and Hiyori share the Fukutaichou position, like Mashiro was doing with Shūhei.

\- _With those babies you'll be able to talk anytime_. Shout out to the My Hero Academia fans!

\- _You don't look like you'd be very good at ingratiating yourself_. That phrase is the same thing Shinji says to Urahara in Turn back the Pendulum Vol 36. Chapter 107. I actually checked 2 different translations to try to get the words right.

\- Headcannon Love takes care of Hiyori's wellbeing on the DL

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter 😊, see ya in the next one

XOXO


	8. Chapter 7: Call me by my name

Title: **Glassy Sky**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Bleach  
Author: TarthEyes  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-23-10, Updated: 12-13-10, Re-master Version: 11-27-2018

 **Music** : Golden Time Lover - Amalee  
Chapters: 07: Call me by my name, Words: 6,798

* * *

 **Glassy Sky**

 _a.k.a._ _17 Plans to Delete and Comeback_

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach does not belong to me. If I'd be, we will have gotten more info on the Vizards background.

My previous fanfic was betaed by Chancewriter and there are some excerpts of it, so credit is in order.

Warning: This story is an alternative version of my original fanfic 17 ways of Erase and Rewind (no need to read to understand), but I have decided to update the story trying to follow the original Bleach manga now that has ended… well, it ended in 2016, but I just read it. So just as a heads up: SPOILER of all 685 chapters below.

Also, some warning on Hiyori's language. Momo is in here, so no bad words from Shinji this time.

* * *

 _Take a stand - clap your hands and just do the best you can  
A worthwhile fighting style, You and me can go on as one  
Attention! Don't ya go alone  
Your luck, it's got limits_

 _A detailed fairy tale, give it life and make it real  
It's a sweet victory, you'll never forget  
Come with me - you ready?  
Throw away your doubt there's nothing to fear now  
Take a step and we'll move on together_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Call me by my name**

The sun was out on the Seretei, and the sky was a big blue pool with the clouds conveying a serenity very innate of the place. And even when this one was a winter morning, the population living in Soul Society could enjoy the not-so-cold day and welcome the beginning of a new year.

On a particular Squad within the Gotei 13, everything was working like a clock and the early risers could be seen in the hallways enjoying the rays of the sun slipping through the clouds. The steady steps of a brunette echoed in the wooden floors with a clear direction in mind: The Captain's headquarters. Said brunette was first greeted by an unseated new member with a cheerful _Good Morning_ , which was followed by other hellos from two male Shingamis in the vicinity that caught a glimpse of the newcomer.

Last person to passer her was Tachibana Seidō, the third seat of the Squad, "Good Morning Lieutenant."

Graciously and with a sweet smile made to melt an ice cream cone, she replied with a simple good morning and continued to move with her destination in mind, at what she arrived less than a minute after it. She stopped in front of 2 huge wooden sliding doors and balancing a tray and some papers, she announced herself very clearly, "Good Morning Taichou, are you all set?"

She could hear his voice like a whisper, but suddenly heard a vibrant, "Yep, c'mon in."

Smiling to herself she replied, "As you wish."

Hinamori Momo was feeling really happy for the first time in a long time. It had been a year to date that Hirako Taichou had taken the reigns of the 5th Squad, and she couldn't be more pleased even if she tried. Yes, he was unconventional, flippant and sometimes she had to push him to work at his fullest when it came to paperwork duties, but he had also proven himself as a perceptive, fair, wise and loyal Captain, that had tried his best to sort out the mess he had found at his arrival. And after all of what had happened in the past, she was glad she could count on someone like him. Thus, she decided 2 days ago to make something special for him to mark the one-year anniversary of him re-joining. However, before total committing on acting on her idea, she had spoken to Nanao-san about it; the thing she wanted the least, was to give the wrong impression on her purely platonic intentions, her gift was nothing more than an appreciative gesture and after getting the green light from the older Fukutaichou, she had baked cookies in form of a human clothing item he really like and had incorporated to his Captain's uniform: ties. Momo had also taken advance of her drawing talent and had sketched a chibi style Hirako giving a thumbs up with the legend: _Thank you_ _for being with us for_ _a year Captain, we are so happy to have you_ _!_

So, when she opened the door of his quarters, the Lieutenant was ready to congratulate him in a cheery way, but she soon realized he was using the black flip phone he had brought from the human world, not his usual spirit phone. A gift from a crazy lunatic, he had called the thing once. Noticing the Blonde was busy, she entered and placed the documents in the desk, next to the pile of fashion magazines and the tray of cookies in the kitchenette counter, pinning the note on top of the cookies and trying her best to not pay attention to her superior's words.

"Honestly Kisuke, a whole year!" And he paced back and forth on one side of his room, "I know dirt worms with more backbone than you."

The other side of the phone said something, and the blonde made an exasperated noise with his tongue, "I know that, but is too long. If you are not planning on handling the fuc-freaking thing, I will. Geez, you and Lisa sing me the same song every single time, if I didn't know better I'd say you get organized before talking to me."

By the way, the conversation was going, Momo could tell he was still going to talk for some time. She could also probably guess what the topic of such conversation was, she has heard the rumors and even overheard Captain Hirako once, but that was something he did not like to get into with her and she respected that.

 _Love matters are always so messy_ , she smiled sadly to herself.

Seeing no change in sight, the brunette girl decided to leave and come back in a little while. She would definitely have to speak to him before he'd leave for his day off. He'd have to give her a couple of instructions on the balancing budget and sign the remaining paperwork on the 5th casualty policies that was due today. Momo tiptoed to leave the room quickly in the direction of their shared office, the last thing she could overhear in the distance was a laugh and some sarcastic words, "That's my new name, ha? Hum… She's right there isn't she?... Say hi for me. "

The lanky blonde man pressed the red button to hang the call and gave an audible deep breath trying to push his thoughts and feelings to the side, he still had a very busy couple of hours before he could fully think about the idiot girl that refused to even utter his name, according to some sources. He turned around remembering his Lieutenant had entered his room probably with a ton of urgent paperwork he had not finished. The blonde changed his demeanor 360 degrees and turned in the direction of the brunette, "Momo! I'm so sorry I was just ta-," he then realized he was talking to himself.

 _That poor thing, God knows how long she waited while I openly ignored her_. He thought while walking towards the small mountain of paperwork she had conveniently placed next to his life subscription to Trickstar, a fashion magazine Lisa sold from the Living world, as he didn't have an excuse to miss it. He could also see, she had brought some kind of food, she diligently positioned on the side of the room where he kept some treats. Grabbing a couple of pages of the documents, he read while traveled to the kitchenette to observe the gift she had probably made herself.

"Tch, tie cookies. That little girl is such a dream." He grabbed the note on top of the food and chuckled at the funny drawing of himself. "If I could only, get a different girl to even acknowledge my existence, that could actually be a treat of itself."

And with that, Hirako Taichou grabbed a brown cookie and took a bite.

.

The big stairs that connected the underground training facility appeared with a loud boom that worked as a warning to the owner of the shop, who was talking on the phone with a carefree attitude, "Of course Jishin-san is always great doing business with your company!"

Urahara's Kisuke's cheery and completely fake voice loomed in the room where both Yoruichi and Hiyori climbed from their training.

"Yes, that type of product is rather special, but don't worry, I know you'll take care of it…. Impossible, I could in no good faith do that if I enjoy my life as it is." Urahara jokingly said and finishing with the conversation, he hung up his mobile phone.

"Are you being a pest to clients over the phone now?" The smaller member of the Vizards asked in irritation, entering the room with a bottle of water in her hands and sitting in one of the pillows in front of the small table.

"I like that particular client. He has always been kind to me in moments of need." The inventor said while he showed her a warm smile. "Is something the matter Hiyori-san? You look upset."

The blonde girl crossed her arms and narrowed her honey orbs suspiciously, "I always look like this. You're just as a normal lazy ass as you usually are."

The tallest out of the two females ignored the two blondes and laid over the tatami trying to rest. "You should be proud Kisuke, little Hiyori is actually improving her hohō. Could you believe it? I certainly couldn't if I wouldn't be the one teaching her."

A rude hand gesture went to the Former Special Force Captain's direction. But the shop owner who was quietly drinking his tea had a very different opinion. "Actually, I could, Yoruichi-san. Hiyori-san is nothing short of a prodigy and her capabilities are probably beyond ours. I have always wanted to contribute to her training, but I didn't feel like meddling in Vizards' business. I know how touchy you all are about it."

The girl sweatdropped.

"Since when do you not meddle in Vizard's business? You practically created one, stupid bum."

Urahara Kisuke gave a fake laugh and hid his smirk behind his fan. "Hiyori-san your comments are so raw! I never tried to mess with forces that are beyond my capabilities."

Now it was the Shihōin princess who sweatdropped. "You created a force so powerful it dissolved the boundaries between a Shinigami and a Hollow. That is not a force beyond your capabilities?"

The male only kept laughing and ignored the questions from both female fighters, to keep his head where it supposed to be. "Anyway, I am very happy to see you're taking me on my invitation and training with Yoruichi-san, this could only be beneficial to everyone in the long run. I was expecting to be slap like last time I made a proposal to you about working with us."

Hiyori rolled her eyes and twitched her body clearly uncomfortable.

And as a response, Urahara started to place the pieces to put his master plan in motion, "By the way Hiyori-san, I wanted to let you know, that Lisa-san called, she's really interested in talking to you about an urgent matter."

"For what?"

"I wouldn't know. As I said, I do not mettle in Vizard's business." At that Hiyori threw the empty bottle she was holding directly to his face. He caught it and added, "Things would be easier if you have a way to actually reached you anytime, anyplace."

"Not this again!" Hiyori shouted, getting up to leave.

The alluded sipped some more of his tea and added, "If you'd be so kind as to accept my birthday present, I wouldn't have to push it every single time I see you."

That did it, she had no reason to endure the idiotic antics of his former Captain, she didn't even live in the fucking place. "Drop dead, Lazy Baldy!" She shouted at him, leaving abruptly the room where the other ex-Shinigamis were with loud steps and slamming the front door of the shop.

Yoruichi sat in a butterflied position on the floor and laughed openly at his longtime friend, "That was very smooth, Kisuke. You could barely see there was a hidden agenda in your words."

The man behind her looked straight into the woman's eyes, "The time for subtilties has passed. Hiyori-san is only harming herself and it is my mission to ensure her well-being. Even if the person who I have to challenge for her to achieve that state is herself."

.

Hiyori stormed through the crowded Karakura Town streets with a sinister scowl and in a very bad mood; she was sweaty, she was cold, she was hungry, and she has had her ass handed to her by Yoruichi's speed and agility more than 10 times in a row, hence she was dying to get home, ignore anyone in her path, take a shower and eat until her stomach would burst. What irked her the most, was that idiot bum Kisuke. He thought she was this ridiculous fragile thing he had to protect all the fucking time, and even though she couldn't tie it together yet, she was sure this cell phone thing had something fishy in its means. She kept walking in the direction of the warehouse, not looking particularly at anything, when two people in front of her caught her eye. It was an older blonde guy, giving a flower to an older blonde woman, both smiling and laughing like idiots. The scene made her even angrier, the last cherry on the pie was remembering _him_ on a crappy day such as this one, she didn't care, she didn't. No, really. She was fine alone, she had been a coward that day, but after some time now she had moved on. The blonde girl did not care if he spent his days, comforting his new Fukutaichou day and night like Lisa implied every single time she came back from that shithole, she did not care his squad was doing _so good_ in getting back to their feet, and obviously, she care for shit that he had sent her a bunch of notes and gifts through the glasses-wearer former Lieutenant. There were so many that the brunette had started to come back from Soul Society and auctioning the items to the other Shinigami and former Shinigamis.

"If I have to carry all this, and no one is using it, at least I am getting something out of it." The brunette said in a bored tone one afternoon.

Hiyori kept strolling, ignoring her previous thoughts until she arrived in downtown Karakura and couldn't avoid looking into the big screens plastered all over the corner in this side of the busy city, there was a huge billboard making a big fuss that today was January 1st, 2013. _A full year has passed, ha?_ _It's very difficult to believe the last time I saw him was a year ago_. She allowed herself to drop the scowled the last few minutes before reaching her destination, if any of the others see the look on her face or noticed her eyes were red, they will immediately spring into questions about it, and the only thing she hated more than him, were the questions Love, Lisa or Hachi made about Hiyori's feelings. Well, maybe it was a tie. No. She hated him the most.

Her short steps took her in front of the barrier that was protecting the warehouse in a matter of minutes. She could feel the heat the orange wall was emanating, and Hiyori could not wait to put a leg through it, get into her shower and snuggle into her warm bed. However, that didn't happen. When the girl walked through the familiar vanishing blockade she hit a solid wall, stumbling and falling into her ass with a loud thud. As a response for the intrusion, the barrier rippled like a lake that was disturbed by a rock and remained firm. The petite Vizard did what it was expected of her, she hit, screamed, sliced, cursed and used her Kidō to try to break through without succeeding at all.

"Leave it alone, you know Hachi's barrier is impenetrable," Long steps echoed in the direction of where Hiyori was using a Hadou 73: Twin Lotus of Crashing blue fire. "Settle down Hiyori. We want to make a deal."

"A deal my ass! Open the barrier immediately! THIS IS MY HOUSE!" The girl yelled while pounding into the wall with both closed fist.

Lisa's glasses gleamed with the sun, obscuring her eyes, "No. Calm down, listen to the deal and if you give me your warrior's word, we will let you in."

The blonde continued her failed attempts to break the barrier by force and her tirade against her fellow Vizard for what it felt like hours. But after some time and the adding of the other 2 occupants of the house, she stood in front of them trying to control her labor breathing and her increasing anger, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I said you'd have to be calm for us to make the deal." Lisa closed her hentai manga and directed her gaze towards the small volcano that was the tracksuit girl.

"I AM CALMED."

Love lowered his dark glasses a millimeter, "You don't sound very calmed."

"Oh, but I am." She muttered with a sweet smile, that in reality, looked like she was about to commit mass murder.

"I guess this is what calm looks like in Hiyori," Lisa stood right in front of the girl with a neutral expression, _here goes nothing_ , "For some odd reason and after all, we have been through, we are alive. It's weird and unthinkable and we are incredibly lucky, so is only fair that we go and thank whatever God or Spirit favor us enough to not be dead bodies that dissolved into hollow dust and no one knew about their whereabouts. So, we are ALL going to the Tsutsukowake Shrine, you're included Hiyori."

"No." The girl moved her face to the side and pinched her lip with her fang.

"No?" the 3 ex-Shinigamis closer to the warehouse said at the same time. And Lisa retorted, "Then you're never getting in."

"What? Why are you treating me like a child, stupid idiots? I may look small, but I am an adult!"

Love's sanctimonious voice lectured the girl, "Behave like one and you'll get treated like one."

"Fine." And she crossed her arms against her small chest, "Whatever, I'll go. But I am only staying for 5 minutes."

Lisa shrugged, "You can let her in, Hachi." The pink haired man nodded, and clapped her hands, letting the smallest of the 4 Vizards enter her home once again. Hiyori as a response scowled and throw all of them the dirtiest of looks.

"We leave at 6:00 pm." Lisa said while the other female disappeared completely from sight, saying something between mumbles like: "Keep in mind, I'll be complaining the whole time."

 _You may not like it Hiyori but getting you to agree to go was the important part,_ Lisa thought _._

 _._

6:15 pm had the former Shinigamis walking towards the mountainside of Karakura in search of the small and least crowded Tsutsukowake Shrine. All of them were walking in silence letting the peace and festivity environment cover them, we'll all except for the blonde girl, who hated being dragged to a place full of humans.

She grunted while she hid her hands in the sleeves of her navy-blue kimono, another gag gif from Yoruichi, and started her ascent through the stone steps that lead to the temple. There was something in the air that made her uneasy, a type of condensation that made her go back in time to a night such as this one, where she was invited to a forced tea party with Hikifune-san, and her then Captain had used that time to let her know she'd be leaving the 12th and the girl behind, to join the Zero Squad. Obviously, nothing of that sort could happen today, she had no one else to lose anymore, but something made her kept going back to the same feeling in her gut.

The Shrine was completely empty, to Hiyori's surprise. Love didn't take long to point out a place so high up, so small and covered in deep snow was a place most human would never, in good conscience, visit. So, here they were, 4 mismatched former Shinigamis doing the whole Hatsumode at the same time; Hiyori did the entire ritual as fast as she could, just to get it over with it and not to freeze to death. She threw some coins into a box in front of the altar, rang the bell using the rope hanging down from it, bowed twice, clapped her hands twice in front of her chest, and lastly bow one more time, secretly asking for everyone to be okay. For the second time, she surprised herself, because when she meant everyone, she got a clear mental picture of a tall, lanky, blonde man, with brown eyes that faced her with a Chesire smile and Hiyori had to clasp her jaw to avoid the formation of a knot in her throat.

"Are you ready to go back, bokke?" Love asked her. The girl hadn't noticed she had just stood there without moving for some time.

Her walls had cracked a little in her mind, but his taller friend had brought her back to reality and she scowled and resolved came back to normal. "Yeah, I cannot stay here another second. Such a waste of time."

They made their way out through the back gardens filled with stone dragons and gargoyles. The snow had re-started falling but at a slow pace, it made the place look like an oriental wonderland filled with mystery and enchantment. They passed the first green pasture and immediately some indistinctive voices could be heard. Some people had hiked up to this temple and were having an argument in the middle of a square next to the huge statue.

"Oi Mashiro! Be quiet! You're making so much noise."

"Meanie Kensei, I am freezing, I want to go homieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Three men and one woman clad in White and Black were standing in the middle of the garden. At this sight, Hiyori's gawked and her honey orbs bulged. Her first instinct was to run, to run as fast as she could, this was nothing short of a nightmare, but she didn't count on Love's big hand grabbing her collar and raising her up, so her feet were not touching the floor. A sudden but normal onset of anger came over the girl, trying her best to get free from her captor.

"Let me go, stupid big man."

As to be expected the afro-wearing male did not agree to her request, "No. Is been long enough Hiyori. This tantrum will end today."

"I already told you, I am not a kid! Do not address me like one!"

"Stop behaving like one then." He threw her into the crispy, frozen grass very close to the incoming group's location. The girl yelled some curses in Love's direction, while she started to get up, and suddenly, when she looked up a large hand belonging to a blonde man with straight hair was in front of her face, offering to help her stand.

Her expression hardened and before she could say anything, Lisa's thunderous shout made all the people in the garden look in her direction, "I know I am speaking for everyone when I say, we all have just had it with the two of you."

She directed her blue eyes to Hiyori, "It's time to face it, you miss him. And not like you miss a pet or the warm weather when is winter. No, you miss him as your life depends on it. Deal with it, so everyone can be at peace again! And for God's sake discuss it with him! The Hiyori I know is not a running coward, hit him or curse him but talk to him!"

At her words, the former leader of the Vizard's smug smile got even bigger, but the former Lieutenant of the 8th turned to him and continued, "You're no better. You keep moaning and crying around, but you don't show your face to confront her. You keep making all of us your errand boys, instead of you doing the actual work. Take a stand idiot, stop being a wuss and begging for forgiveness, you didn't do anything wrong, tell her that! Stand by your choice!"

She took a breath and finish her thought, "Now if the two of you excuse all of us, we are going to the coffee shop down the block, to get warm and avoid your childish antics. If you, BOTH, decide to fix whatever this is, you may join us, later."

Her final speech was received by a boisterous applause from all the Vizards, except for the two blondes. And joining the current members of the Gotei, all of them made their way down to the mountain.

"Geez, since when she's so bossy?" The current Captain of the 5th Squad complained to no one in particular.

He turned his attention to the small girl that had already stood up and was cross-armed in front of him. She was staying put, or at least her body was, her honey orbs were a different thing. Hiyori was avoiding his glance like a plague, looking at anything besides him.

To be completely honest, this little stunt the others had pulled had caught him by surprise too. He knew about meeting everyone here, but he thought this would be an intervention to make Hiyori talked to all of them again, not just him. Apparently, the intervention had been for both. He leaned against the dragon statue and ruffled his hair to try to deal with the palpable tension between the both of them. It had been a couple of minutes since the other left and neither he or the petite girl hadn't spoken a word.

Hiyori shifted in her own spot and pinched her lips with her overgrown fang, feeling the cold weather around her while the snow kept falling. She knew there was something fishy into this whole thing and she was right. This definitely will make her trust her instincts more often. She scratched the back of her head and finally decided to center her attention on the other person in the garden. As it was expected she only took a peek at him from the corner of her eyes. He looked… well, the same. The same as when he was living in Karakura and at the same time as the same as when he was a Captain minus the long hair.

She cleared her throat trying to sound as matter-of-factly as much as she could, it was not that she wanted to talk to him or anything, but this she HAD to get out from her chest, "I am surprised your woman hair is not dragging in the dirt. One would expect you would have lost the bowl cut by now."

It was uttered in disgust, but by Hiyori's standard it wasn't so much of an insult and she was actually addressing him, so it was a step forward. He took the chance to keep the conversation going, "I did mention, a couple of days after the battle was done, that I was thinking of re-growing it and you said you never thought I looked good with long hair. I decided to listen to you."

She rolled her eyes at his open attempts to be in her good graces, "Pff, that would have been a first, I'd thought your guilt over Aizen would have kept you away from the hair salon."

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Hiyori was an acquired taste after all, and her little metaphorical gut punched didn't hurt, but it sure stung. Angry at him or not, he was not going to let her win this one, "At least my hair doesn't look like someone hacked at it with a chainsaw."

The girl broke her still demeanor and used her index finger to point menacing at him and gave a step forward in his direction, "Why don't you come here and say that to my face, lewd Baldy? My hair is a waterfall kissed by the sun!"

"That is certainly a stretch. From here it looks more like rotten wheat." He crossed his arms, positioning his body to the side.

The awkward silence was promptly switched to angry tension and even when there was not actual talking, the blonde male felt more comfortable trading insults with the tiny gremlin than discussing what they really needed to address.

"I am not getting into any more stupid debates with you, Shinigami." He may have declared victory a little too soon. "I have better things to do than freeze my ass in the same place as you."

"What ass?"

"…."

She propelled herself, and grabbed that ridiculous white tie, he actually had the nerve to incorporate to the Captain uniform and pulled him hard to her eye level, both choking him and dragging his neck, in what it looked like a very painful situation, only to put her entire body weight in a closed fisted punch directly into his nose.

He felt with a hard thud into the frozen ground grabbing his bleeding face and whimpering in pain.

"That's what you get for being a smartass, Baldy."

He rose to his feet too fast and she got ready for a retaliation by taking a fighting stance. Her hohō was on point, so she was sure he could take this imbecile down and vent her open frustrations with his mangled body. However, and as usual, she was wrong. He was too fast. She could barely see a flash of white and yellow around her.

Suddenly she lost the sight of him, but his voice behind her made her jump in surprise, "You really are cold Monkey." The Captain of the 5th placed his overgrown haori over her tick winter shawl, "If you do not look after yourself when I am not around, I am going to come back and found an icicle little monkey instead of the screaming one, I come to know and care for."

She looked at him at lost for words. After that, he was... worried? The girl closed her eyes trying her hardest to remain impassive, but without her consent her own feet started giving small steps towards him, until she openly started to run, encircling his waist and catching the tall man by surprise. Sarugaki Hiyori was so tired to pretend he wasn't the thing she wanted the most in the world, so she just gave in to herself and to him.

On his part, he reacted fast and bent over to be at her level, enveloping her with his long arms and pushing her as close as he could to his body, stroking her hair and cuddling her face in the hollow of his neck. He felt her hot breath on his skin, then the tender brush of cold lips and couldn't avoid shivering at the contrast in temperatures.

Taking this as revulsion, Hiyori tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her go and whispered next to her ear. "Shhhh, stay still for a second. I haven't held you in so long. I miss ya Chibi."

"And who's fault is that?" She barely said since his embrace muffled the noise.

He used one of his elegant long fingers to push her face in the direction of his own, "Yours, of course."

She was about to tensed up again and probably yelled her lungs out, but he took the opportunity to shut her up the only way he could think of: he wrapped his arms around her once again and kissed her deeply making her open her frozen lips to let his pierced tongue enter and explore every inch of her mouth. After a couple of minutes, he had no other choice than to part from her because he was completely out of breath. Hiyori moaned, complaining of missing her playful partner.

"You deserved that for being a naughty little girl." His words in her ear made her flush crimson and she stayed completely silent. The blonde male gave her a butterfly kiss on her mouth and continued with his almost forgotten speech, "No more kissing, you and I need to fix this and do it fast, I am starting to freeze too."

"Did I miss the announcement of the international day of Brainless Gobantai-Taichou is Hiyori's boss? Because the only thing you have been doing today is bossing me around!"

He lowered his eyelids and looked at her with an annoyed expression, "No, your only boss has brown hair, wears a school girl uniform and has her own hentai manga empire."

"What was that Baldy?"

"Nothing, nothing, my sweet baby girl."

In the end, and how it was meant to be, she hit him hard, but they also discussed their situation. First, stating the facts and later trying to come up with solutions. He was already committed to his squad and had responsibilities, and her, refused, by all means, to go back to that hellhole. So, they arranged visitations, mostly it was him coming to see her and her maybe, MAYBE after a lot of convincing and desperate pleas, coming only once to see him for a couple of days.

"You know if you would have listened to me and come in the first place, you would have been a witness of a really cool Kenpachi vs Kenpachi fight, but instead you stayed here and helped Ichigo's friends kill normal hollows he can't eliminate because he has no powers." He said in a teasing voice.

Hiyori's body was resting completely laid on the Captain's shoulder, "Yeah, yeah. Lisa already bragged about that and gave us all the details, and for what I hear you did jack shit. Too busy chasing skirts to actually do your duties and imprisoned a criminal in Muken?"

He flickered her in the forehead, ignored her words and changed the topic completely, "You know, Kisuke is super afraid of you. He gave me a phone to talk to you when I left, and he promised to give it to you. After a year, he still has it in his shop."

Hiyori stood up quickly and proclaimed victory, "I knew it. I knew he was doing one of his schemes! I am going to kick him so hard the next time I see him, that lazy bum! I mean I suspected there was something going on with the phone," and she turned around to face the tall Vizard with a smug expression, "What I knew for sure, is that you talked to him every 5 seconds like a desperate girlfriend."

"What?" He blinked several times, "You knew we talked?"

Hiyori stuck out her tongue, "Well it wasn't very hard to figure out Jishin Korahi. You two are nothing short of geniuses."

"Tch, all that sneaking around, and calls wasted. You should be grateful, I even tried. My time is very precious, actually, your gratitude should be extending to me right now since I am taking time out of my busy schedule to be here."

"Do you want me to roll out the red carpet, give you a massage while you walk or fan you with those overgrown feathers, your Majesty?" She said with an annoying face.

He chuckled at her sarcasm. "That won't be necessary…today."

The petite woman pushed him to the side. "Ass!"

He got up and looked at her. "Ok… let's go. I really think we are going to turn blue if we stay here more time." He gestured for her to take his hand. Hiyori directed her eyes at him. They would be walking down the hill holding hands? She wasn't sure how ready she was for something so compromising, even when everybody knew what they did behind closed doors. However, she didn't get the chance to dwell further on her predicament for he didn't let her choose when he took her cold hand between his warm one and began to walk.

Hiyori allowed herself one small smile and the certainty that she loved him just like she did one year ago.

Him noticing she had a very content face pulled her hand to get her attention. "What is it, dummy?"

"I miss ya too, Shinji."

Without even trying, he ended up with the same gesture in his face.

.

* * *

 **Omake 1**

It was very early in the morning in the world of the Living, it was so early in fact that the sun was nowhere to be found and Otoribashi Rojuro was tiptoeing to leave one of the Vizards' rooms. He had come late at night to get some advice on how to deal with his new Lieutenant, but one thing had led to another and he had ended up staying for the whole night.

"Here you are, whiney Baldy. I was hoping you hadn't sneaked out just yet." At the sound of Hiyori's voice, Rose jumped so high, he almost made it to Soul Society without using a Senkaimon.

"Hi-hiyori."

The girl only looked bored, "Yeah, that's my name."

He tried his best to provide a plausible explanation to his presence in that part of the warehouse and in that particular time, "I was…you know, only borrowing, s-some"

"Whatever. I need you to give this to the idiot Baldy, once you get to that damn place you all love so much." She threw some kind of package at him and he barely caught it since he was also holding his haori.

He examined the white bag that contained a rectangular box, "What is this?"

"None of your damn business, just give it to him." And turning around she started to walk away, but before turning the corner she turned and looked at him like a cat who just caught a mouse. "Rose… by the way, your zipper is open."

The wavy blonde panicked and after looking down he realized he was wearing a shihakusho, there weren't any flies in the Shinigami uniform and he could hear Hiyori's snickers leaving the hallway he was in.

He took a deep breath and continue his way out of the warehouse passing all the living quarters he used to call home only more than a year before, only to come into a complete halt when he arrived into the kitchen. There he noticed all type of cooking utensils out of place and dirty, along with a box of cocoa powder without a lit and some left-over sugar sparsed in the counter. Doing the math his purple eyes jumped straight to the calendar they kept next to the refrigerator.

"February 14th" He repeated it with a sweet smile on his face, while he put the box the girl had given to him in the kitchen table and started to hum a very classic love song. The only thing he regretted is that since he had to leave so soon, he would miss Hiyori's face when she realized the kitchen was all clean.

* * *

.

 **Omake 2**

"Mmmmmm… are you sure there isn't anything funny in this?" Shinji was examining the box thoroughly along with the content: 10 small chocolate pieces of different shapes and sizes but each equally beautiful, were staring back at him, "Did you see what she, actually, put into this?"

Rose smiled "Stop. She's not even here to listen to your usual part. I actually believe is a very sweet gesture."

To the other side of the room and paying close attention from her desk, Momo nodded profusely, openly agreeing with the Captain of the 3rd Squad, who in true Rose's fashion started to recite a love song. "Love is a many splendored thing love, lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."

The blonde Captain used to his friend's antics shut him up on the spot, if not he will be dealing with a full medley of love songs the entire day, "Please don't start that again. Ain't you late for your meeting with young Izuru? He's going to scold you again."

At the reminder, Rose gave a quick goodbye to both occupants of the room and directed himself to his own office. On the other hand, Shinji spaced out at the sight of the white box in his desk. If what his fellow Vizard said was true, the little midget had done this through the night.

"You know Taichou, I think is very sweet of Hiyori-san to send you that." Momo's melodic voice woke him up from his inner thoughts.

Shinji smiled openly in the direction of his Fukutaichou and a big idea popped into his head, "Talking about candy, those cookies you made the other day were delicious. Are they hard to make? Do you think I could do it?"

Knowing full well her Captain had zero aptitude for cooking and not wanting to the blonde girl to die of food poisoning, Momo giggled and added, "It will be my pleasure to help you make some for Hiyori-san."

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Awwww they are finally back together! Thank the Soul King!

Some extra commentary on this chapter (I know, I explain this too much):

\- The whole intro is made to ring a bell for those TBTP fans, I watched Aizen walk through the 5th 100000000 times, to try to make Hinamori's introduction in this fic as similar as possible.

\- Tachibana Seidō, the 3rd seat, is mine. Meaning he's not canon. In the whole Quincy war, we did not get 1 full name from the 5th, so I had to make up a name. Seido is my homage to Takizawa Seidou, a very tragic character in Tokyo Ghoul that did not get enough love (in my opinion).

\- Momo's cookie making skills come from an Omake in one of the character books. In there she bakes cookies in form of glasses and Yachiru makes the whole Aizen speech. It's hilarious!

\- Momo's drawing skills come also from the character book, but from the Squad descriptions, her hobbies are reading and drawing (and there is a manga style Aizen jejejeje)

\- I went over a lot of summaries and Reddit post about "The Death saves the Strawberry" and honestly WHY WE DON´T HAVE ANIMATION OR ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS! The amount of Vizard interaction in this novel is HUGE! (so, if you haven't read about it, google now!)

\- I mention Lisa traveling back and forward from that Shithole (soul society). In the death saves the strawberry you know Lisa opens a Bookstore (focus mainly in hentai) and she's super successful, she's also the person providing Shinji's subscription to the fashion magazine Trickstar (a real Japanese fashion magazine).

 _\- I was expecting to be slap like last time I made a proposal to you about working with us_ : this actually happened in The Death saves the Strawberry! Urahara asked Hiyori to stay with him and she hit him, then grabbed Rukia by the collar, threated everybody and then stole some candy and left through the window.

\- When Shinji mentions Kenpachi vs Kenpachi fight, that is one of the plot points of another Bleach Novel: Spirits are Forever with you.

\- He also mentions Ichigo not having powers and Hiyori helping the Karakura gang to kill hollows, meaning this whole chapter goes before the start of the Substitute Shinigami Arc (next will also be before this arc).

\- Only one mention of name Shinji in the whole text, hence the name of the chapter and the fact that Hiyori is less angry at him when she starts using his name.

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter 😊, see ya in the next one

XOXO


End file.
